The Battle For Middle Earth
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Rose, belongs to the Mortal race of men, Dimitri, belongs to the immortal race of elves. Both strongly in love. Rose and Dimitri both struggle with their love with one another as they battle it out in the Fellowship, the group to destroy the ring once and for all. The Lord of the Rings, Vampire Academy style. Can love survive the final battle for Middle Earth
1. The Prancing Pony Inn

The Battle For Middle Earth:

Prologue-

Rose Hatahway-Mazur crouched behind a small table, in a small, dark corner of the Prancing Pony Inn. A small glass of whiskey and a lighted cigarette was the only source of energy that she was receiving. It was just another typical night for business that Friday evening, men coming for their annual celebration drink for a long week of work- for Rose; she was used to being the only woman around.

She had heard from an old friend and local witch, Anna, that four hobbits where to arrive that evening, with the one ring. Rose had also been informed that Anna would arrive before they did, and since that morning, there had been no sign or trace where she had gone. Taking a smoke of her cigarette, she rolled her eyes as men got more rowdy as the seconds went by, most going from quiet to unbelievably loud, most drunk, but there where the odd few that just simply tried to get her attention.

"Anything else that I can get you, Miss Mazur?" The owner Barliman Butterbur asked, taking her empty glass.

"That's me done for the night thank you, expecting company soon; need to make sure that I am fairly intact with myself." Rose replied, looking back towards the door.

"Are you waiting for anyone in particular?" Barliman questioned, as he started to clean a near table.

"Don't ask personal questions." Rose pulled her hood over her head more, trying not to give her appearance away more than she already had, it was simply not the way of a ranger.

"Suit yourself Miss Mazur." Barliman walked away, standing back behind the counter.

"Grumpy old man." Rose muttered under her breath, as she put the cigarette out.

The door of the Prancing Pony swung open, and the welcoming bell went off in a dingle. Rose's attention instantly snapped up from the ash tray to the door and smiled at the sight. The four hobbits had arrived. Already knowing their names she felt a little bit creepy. Eddie Castile (the ring bearer), Mason Ashford (his loyal, brave and eavesdropping friend), Jesse Zeklos (one of the silliest Hobbits in The Shire) and his best friend Aaron Drozdov (a singing and energetic hobbit).

Rose listened carefully as Eddie introduced himself to the bartender as a Mr Underhill. Then she heard something about Anna not arriving. Rolling her eyes, she looked at their height, they were easily half the size of her, big hairy feet and all looking tired and worn out. She wondered if they had come across the Ring-Wraiths in their small journey from Hobbiton to Bree, if they did, there were extremely lucky to be alive.

Rose watched as all four hobbits sat around a fairly large table away from the crowd of men. Jesse and Aaron headed towards the bar, a typical Hobbit thing to do. After a few minutes of listening to Mason and Eddie discuss Eddie's uncle, Stan's adventures, Jesse returned with a half a pint of beer, eagerly excited to drink away, after his return, Aaron appeared with a pint of larger.

"They come in pints, I have to get one." Jesse greedily stated, as he rushed towards the bar.

"He's kidding right; he has already drunk half a pint." Aaron muttered, taking a gulp of his larger.

Rose's attention focused on the silly one at the bar who was being asked a question by an older man. Passing it off as it was something to do with his race or more than likely his height she was proved wrong when he answered.

"Sure I know a Castile, he is right over there. Eddie Castile, left Hobbiton this morning on some sort of quest." Jesse replied, Eddie suddenly looked nervous and stressed.

Mason groaned as Jesse returned and Aaron snatching his pint of larger away from him.

Suddenly all the conversation in the room turned on Eddie, about why he suddenly left the safety of Hobbiton and his family and friends. Rose watched as Eddie tripped over a man's leg and landed with a thud on the ground. That was when Rose finally saw the missions' aim, the one ring, to destroy it. A simple gold bang flung up into the air catching the attention of everyone in the room, even the other three hobbits. Eddie held out his right hand to catch it, using his ring finger on the same hand he caught it, allowing the ring to slowly slide on, and then he vanished.

Rose gasped and stood up and ran to where he disappeared, all the other men in the bar gasped and talked away on what had happened, Eddie was not experiencing the greatest feelings. What he was experiencing was a black and white vision of Mordor and the Ring-Wraiths, he saw them turning back towards the Brandywine River crossing. A deep gruff voice telling him that he could be seen. Without further ado, Eddie removed the ring. He was greeted by a strong grip, he could feel being pulled upstairs and he heard a door shut. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the hooded Rose.

"Why would you put the ring on? Did you not listen to anything Anna told you?" Rose announced, closing the curtains and putting out the candle closest to the window.

"W...Who are you?" Eddie managed to squeak out.

Rose removed her hood and looked in the eyes of the terrified Hobbit. Before Rose opened her mouth to speak, the door burst open and the other three hobbits busted in.

"Release him or we will kill you." Mason exclaimed, as Rose closed the door and locked it.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my name is Rosemarie Hatahway-Mazur, I am a ranger and good friends with Anna, she told me to come here and lead you to Rivendell if she didn't make it on time and she hasn't. She will meet you there. You must stay here for the night, I expect those Ring-Wraiths will be here soon, they can always sense the ring and by you placing it on, it did not help your case." Rose stated, as she pointed to the four beds.

"Hold on so you're not going to kill us?" Mason asked, sitting on one of the beds.

"No, I will protect you and lead you to Rivendell first thing tomorrow. I am close with the elves and once you are on their lands you will be safe." Rose said, taking their swords off them.

The four Hobbits settled into the beds and turned to Rose.

"Will the Ring-Wraiths find us here?" Eddie asked, not daring to look to the window.

"They know that you are in Bree, but they will not come here, they think that you are across the road in that empty room, where the beds are stuffed with pillows. When they arrive, you need to make sure that you don't place the ring on and do not make any sudden movements." Rose replied, sitting by the window.

"When will they be here?" Jesse asked, settling back into his bed.

"Soon, I can sense that evil is near, or maybe that is just the ring." Rose replied, keeping an eye on the gate of Bree.

Exhausted from their journey, the Hobbits soon fell asleep, placing all their trust in the female rider who continued to watch the gate of Bree. Rose sighed as the small patters of rain dropped on the window and that was when the gate came to the ground, crushing the gatekeeper in the process. The four Hobbits, in perfect synchronization awoke and sat up.

"They are here aren't they?" Mason asked, in a hushed whisper, his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes, they have just gone into the inn across the road." Rose replied, watching as she could see five Nazgul enter the room across the street from them, each one aligning themselves with five beds, their swords drawn, ready to stab their enemy.

Eddie sat higher, when he heard shrieking noises and banging noises, as the swords met the bottom of the bed.

"What's happening?" Jesse asked, as he saw Rose sigh in relief.

"They are on their horses and they are leaving." Rose replied, turning to the four Hobbits. "Get some sleep, we leave at dawn. It is a three week journey."

Rose earned some unpleasant stares.

"Are we walking or on horseback?" Eddie asked, lying further down in the bed.

"Walking, my horse Max is carrying the supplies, we need to make it to Weathertop by next weekend, and then we are half way there." Rose looked between the four Hobbits and softly smiled.

Mason looked down towards Rose's hand, noticing small diamond ring on her right

hand.

"The ring of the elves." Mason said, as the rest of the three Hobbits looked at her hand.

"Yes, given to me from my love. An elf." Rose smiled, then turned back to the other Hobbits. "He will be waiting for us on the border line of Rivendell. A fine bowsman and a very brave elf."

"So, you're the race of men and he is the race of the elves?" Jesse asked, finally catching up on the conversation.

"Yes, a mortal and immortal love affair if that is what you call it." Rose smiled softly and then snapped back into serious mode. "Get some sleep, I don't care how tired you are in the morning, we are leaving no matter what."

The four Hobbits groaned together and then fell back in bed.

**Hey guys so a few things to say I guess. **

**Thank You for taking your time to read this and hope that you all will leave a review in whether I should continue this story or not**

**I understand that this is a Lord of the Rings, Vampire Academy style. They are two great novel series and I thought that it could be cool to combine them together**

**For now this will remain T Rated**

**In the next chapter, (if you would all like me to continue) I will post a complete character list. **

**E.g. if you can't already tell**

**- Rose Hataway is Aragorn**

**-Dimitri Belikov is Legolas**

**-Eddie Castile is Frodo**

**-Stan Alto is Bilbo**

**-Mason Ashford is Sam Gamgee**

**-Jesse Zeklos is Pippin**

**-Aaron Drozdov is Merry **

**-Anna is Gandalf the Grey/Gandalf the White (female version)**

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	2. The Council of Sydney

Chapter One:

It was a long journey, it was really tiring out the Hobbits, Rose's stride matched two of theirs, most of the time she was five meters ahead. During their journey to Weathertop, Jesse and Aaron had learned that Rose did not believe in second breakfast, and that every morning their moods were dull due to this.

"How much further have we got to go strider?" Mason asked, using the new nickname that they had come up with in the process of the journey.

"To Rivendell or to Weathertop?" Rose asked back, turning to face the four worn out Hobbits, who looked like they needed a decent night's sleep.

"Weathertop." Eddie replied, hoping to see the rock in front of them.

"A couple of hours, we will then have a couple of days rest, re-stock energy for

the rest of the journey to Rivendell. Rivendell is then fifteen days from Weathertop, so you hobbits will have walked 458 miles." Rose carried on walking ahead, keeping an eye out for any Ring-wraiths that could be enclosing them in, no sounds or sight of them.

Once at Weathertop, the Hobbits collapsed as Jesse started pulling out dinner supplies.

"Listen to me. I am going to hunt some rabbit, as soon as you have cooked dinner, do not re-light the fire, it will attract unwanted attention. Make sure that you all lay next to a bolder. I shall be back soon. See you all soon." Rose called, as she left, hoping to hunt some rabbit.

"What is for dinner then?" Both Eddie and Mason asked, laughing slightly at their timing.

"Rabbit." Aaron groaned, placing the small bloody fillets in the pan.

Dinner was cooked quickly and they ate even quicker. Eddie had also by now fallen asleep, tired of carrying the evil ring. The other three Hobbits had started cooking more rabbit, not realizing the darkening sky around them. From the smell of cooking food, Eddie awoke with a start, noticing the sky around him he turned to the other Hobbits, realizing what they were doing.

"What are you doing? Put it out you fools!" Eddie hissed, stomping the fire out.

"That was our only source of staying warm." Jesse groaned, leaning back.

A shrieking noise in the distance startled them all.

"Oops." Jesse said, as all four Hobbits ran to the middle of the Weathertop, back to back, swords drawn, watching the edges for the Nazgul.

The clanking of steel boots surrounded the air, small shrieks, as though the Nazgul where talking to each other. Five black hooded figures now walked into the clearing, the swords in front of their faces, ready for a fight. It was clear that they could sense the presence of the ring. The Hobbits tried to fight but where all knocked in separate directions.

Eddie felt the ring whispering his name, he reached into his pocket and pulled out

the small gold band and placed it on out of the fear. The lead Ring-wraith turned to face where Eddie lay invisible, still being able to see him through spirit form. Eddie could see the hooded figured true forms, old men with that certain look of evil about them. Eddie watched as the lead man drew his blade and before he knew it stabbed him through the shoulder. Eddie could see though the clouded vision, as he in pain started to cry.

The other three Hobbits watched as Rose jumped through one of the openings with a torch of fire and her sword drew, the first time the Hobbits would see her in action. Rose collided with one of the wraiths setting fire to him, she started to duel another one and then set him on fire also, the same with the next two. Finally one remained, and she threw the lighted torch at him, he also abandoned. Rose ran to the edge to look at the retreating figures on their horses, one they had gone she descended on the three Hobbits, whilst aiding Eddie.

"What do you think you were doing? I warned you what would happen if you lit the fire." Rose sternly spoke, as she examined Eddie's wound, taking a hold of dropped blade that was covered in fresh blood.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Rose muttered, as the blade disintegrated. "He's not going to last, we need to get a move on to Rivendell now." Rose picked up Eddie and placed him on her horse. "Pack your things and we need to get moving." Rose was leading Roheryn with Eddie on, the other three Hobbits had no choice but to follow.

An hour into the trip, Rose stopped Roheryn and pulled Eddie off and laid him in the grass.

"Jesse and Aaron watch him and do not do anything stupid. Mason do you know of the plant Athelas?" Rose asked, as Mason followed her deeper into the bushes.

"Yes, it is a weed." Mason replied, with a curious expression on his face.

"Find it, it can help slow the poisoning." Rose replied, heading in another direction.

Mason went in the opposite direction, looking for small white flowers on a dark green plant. Rose had spotted her first batch, pulling out her dagger, she leaned down and was ready to cut when she felt a long blade rest against her throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught of her guard." A smooth male voice came.

Jesse and Aaron had now reached panicked mode. Eddie made funnier noises, as he went paler and his eyes went cloudy blue. In front of them the path brightened, and the sound of trotting hooves arrived.

"Eddie, stay in the land of the living. My name is Dimitri Belikov, I am an elf, here my voice and come back to the land of the light." Dimitri spoke gently, as Rose appeared behind him, chewing the small plant a little.

After three seconds of chewing, Rose removed the plant and placed it gently on Eddie's wound, earning a slight gasp.

"He is fading. I must get him to my country immediately." Dimitri replied, walking over to his horse.

Dimitri reached up and placed Eddie onto his horse, turning to Rose he briefly smiled.

"I will take him, I can ride better, and you take the three hobbits by foot." Rose said, taking the reins.

"But I am a faster rider, I will take him. Be careful on foot, there are five Ring-wraiths behind you, the other four I do not know." Dimitri murmured, hopping onto his horse.

"Ride hard Dimitri, don't look back." Rose spoke, as Dimitri kicked his horse.

Rose watched as he rid of into the darkness of the forest, carrying a fading Eddie.

"Are you crazy, those ring-wraiths are still out there?" Mason shouted, as Rose turned to face him, her ring glowing.

"Master Ashford, I guarantee that he is in good hands. We should get walking we still have three days to go."

Dimitri and Eddie had made it now a day ahead of Rose and where the other three Hobbits would be, Eddie had gotten worse and was not far from passing through. Dimitri murmured for his horse to go faster, as he felt the pace quicken. Once on the land of the elves, he would be safe from passing, but not safe from dying,

"Hold on Eddie." Dimitri whispered, as he heard screeching from behind him.

A slight glance told him that all nine ring-wraiths had gotten back together, to take the Halfling and make another member of the Nazgul party.

Dimitri could feel them going into attack form behind him, their screeching noises trying to reach out to Eddie, trying to hurry the transformation. Dimitri turned to look to the side of him to see one reaching out towards Eddie.

"Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim." Dimitri murmured, as his horse grew faster in pace.

The forest that waited ahead was the last obstacle before the safe land of the elves, the Misty Mountains River would stop the wraiths from hurting him.

Once inside the forest, Dimitri manoeuvred his horse in and out of the bushes, trying to stump the Nazgul, which was working. He saw the river and quickly crossed, turning to look at the nine ring-wraiths.

"Give up the Halfling elf." A hoarse voice croaked, as Dimitri drew his sword, causing the nine Nazgul to copy him almost immediately.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Dimitri shouted, as they started too slowly cross.

"Nin Chithaeglir lasto beth daer, Rimmo n n Bruinen dan in Ulaer." Dimitri spoke clearly, casting a spell on the calm river.

A surging rush of water came from around the river bend, causing all nine Ring-wraiths to stop in their paths. They all screeched and turned the opposite away, immediately all going into gallop, but the water was too quick for them, they were sucked under and not heard of after that. Dimitri smiled slightly and then turned to Eddie who had begun to slide of the horse.

"Eddie no, you are so close." Dimitri soothed, as he allowed for him to a have a lay down, communicating with his father in the process.

Eddie awoke two days later in large single bed, comfy, just what he had been missing. He looked around to see Anna sat there with her pipe, smoking away.

"Master Eddie, you have been out cold for three days, it is good to see you again well and alive." Anna smiled, as Eddie sat up, still sore from the stab wound.

"Why weren't you at the Prancing Pony Inn?" Eddie asked, immediately changing to serious mode.  
"Ambrose and I had a disagreement. Unfortunately my old and dear friend has turned to the dark side, seeking to help Viktor to power once again." Anna mumbled, looking down. "That is why I sent Rosemarie there to meet you when I arrived. She is the best ranger I know, I told her to introduce herself straight away and bring you here, though neither of us had planned for you to be injured at Weathertop. You are very lucky that Dimitri found you, or you might have died or passed into the shadow-land with the other Ring-Wraiths." Anna continued, smiling as the door creaked open.

"Your awake." Jesse said, running and jumping onto the bed, followed by Aaron, who where so delighted to see him.

Mason followed shortly behind, standing at the front of the bed, he smiled to see Eddie happy and in good condition.  
"Do you want to know who saved you?" Jesse asked, looking like he was dying to tell him.

"Okay then tell me." Eddie answered, as Mason rolled his eyes, hinting that he had repeated this story six or seven times now.  
"Dimitri Belikov, an elf, son of Elrond and lover of Rose. That is the elf who gave her that ring, the one who is one of the best bowsman in Middle Earth." Jesse continued, dreamily.

"Snap out of it Jesse." Aaron groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"They are holding the Council of Elrond tonight, and Eddie you are required to attend, you three are not. Also attending are Rose, Dimitri, some other elves, some men, a couple of females and some dwarfs, interesting mix." Anna spoke, then remembered Eddie and herself. "And a witch and a Hobbit, gets even more interesting. Humph."

"It's been a while." A voice disturbed Rose from her thoughts, she turned to face Dimitri.  
"Yes, so it has." She replied, giving a small smile, then turning back to face the open grounds of Rivendell. "I never get fed up of this view."

"Nor I." Dimitri replied, standing next to her.  
"What happened at Weathertop, the full description, if that is not too bold to ask." Dimitri questioned, looking at her with a concerned expression.  
"I don't really know. We arrived around late afternoon. I told them took cook their dinner and then put out the fire because it would attract unwanted attention. You know Jesse, Aaron and Mason, a bunch of idiots when together. Well Eddie had fallen asleep, because carrying the ring as well as walking is a handful to ask of a young Hobbit and the other three fools got hungry again and re-lit the fire. I heard screeching noises a couple of hours later and realized that they hadn't listened to me, so I arrived just in time and fended the five off with a burning stick, then aided Eddie and then you showed up."

Dimitri smiled and placed his smooth hand on top of her rough one.

"I swear Rose, you are one of the most bravest women I know. I do not know anyone who would take on five Ring-wraiths for four little Hobbits who you barley knew." Dimitri spoke, handing her a small glass of water.  
"Well, you took on nine." Rose replied, taking a small sip, turning to face him.  
"Yes, because I would have let you down if I did not save Eddie." Dimitri turned back to face the view. "I couldn't imagine who would take the ring if Eddie had passed."

"I would have. I mean yes I belong to the race of men, and would end up possessed by this thing, but I would die trying to save Middle-earth." Rose replied, turning to face the view also.

Dimitri smiled and then turned to face her.

"Do you think that Eddie will carry on with the quest and take the ring into Mordor?"  
"Dimitri, he is one brave Hobbit, my guess would be yes, but he wouldn't go alone." Rose answered, looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "I would be leaving you again, I would go and help."  
Dimitri looked down and then sighed.  
"You are always off on your adventures, what you are eighteen now, I do not know how long this mission would take you, you could be gone years." Dimitri sounded frustrated, as he sat down, rubbing his hair.  
Rose sat down next to him and turned to look at him.  
"You have to remember I am mortal." And with those words she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"The Council of Elrond is now in session." A female voice roared throughout a crowd of twenty people. "As you know my father Elrond formed this council, and my brother Dimitri, who will not be ascending the throne has allowed me to take this council meeting. So my name is Sydney." She sounded nervous.

"Why have we been called here this time?" A female voice asked, Natasha Ozera, another brave woman, belonging to the race of men.

"The one ring is here. Master Eddie has brought it all the way from Hobbiton to Rivendell." Dimitri began, taking over his nervous sister. "Rose led them from Bree to Weathertop where Eddie was stabbed during an attack. When I brought Eddie here, Rose continued on foot with the other three Hobbits."

All eyes turned to Rose, knowing that she had taken on the Nazgul all by herself, as the Hobbits where too small and naïve to know anything about fighting them off.

"I admire your courage." Natasha smiled at Rose, Rose smiled back but kept her attention on Dimitri.

"Eddie would you like to take the ring forward." Rose urged Eddie, smiling kindly at him.

Eddie nervously stood in front of the council and then walked slowly to the middle of the location where a rock sat, where he would place the ring. Instantly most of the race of men changed and were fixated on the ring, only Rose was able to ignore its power.  
"It must be taken into the land of Mordor and destroyed in the fire of Mount Doom where it was forged, there is no other way to destroy its evil." Anna began, walking to the middle of the council room. "The question is, who will take the ring?"

A small chubby dwarf man stood, Rose knew his name as Stan.

"I wouldn't mind who it was unless it is not in the hands of an elf, never trust an elf." Stan stated, this set off to the whole of the meeting. Elf on Dwarf arguing.

Rose, Dimitri, Sydney and Eddie kept back watching the fight.  
"I will take it." Eddie shouted, earning a disapproving look from Anna. "I will take the ring to Mordor, but I do not know the way."

"Then I shall lead you." Anna said, standing beside him.

Rose turned to see Dimitri's shallow and disapproving face, but ignored it. She knelt in front of Eddie and smiled.  
"You have my sword." She said, standing next to Anna.  
"And my axe." Stan said, moving beside them.  
"And another sword." Tasha said, smiling at Rose.

"I am going to." A small voice shouted, this turning out to be Mason who had been listening in.

He came running down and stood next to Eddie.

"You are not going anywhere without me." Mason added, causing Eddie to smile.

Jesse and Aaron decided to make their cue and come out of their hiding places.  
"We want to go to." They both said together, smiling bravely.

Dimitri turned to look at the group and sighed.  
"Master Eddie you have my bow." He said, standing next to the four Hobbits.

"Dimitri no." Rose whispered, as Dimitri smiled.  
"I told you, I was not letting you leave me." Dimitri replied, as Sydney rolled her eyes.  
"Okay well, I guess that is decided then. Nine people to set out in getting the ring to Mordor. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Sydney stated, ending the meeting.

**Hey, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. My anonymous reviews are appearing in my e-mail account, just not here on fanfiction. **

**Shadow Night- I understand where you are coming from, because in Vampire Academy, Rose does have trust issues, but in The Lord of the Rings Aragorn reveals his identity, and that is who Rose is meant to be, so she has kind of changed a little, but thank you for pointing it out. She is more open as she has agreed something with Anna, which would mean to explain everything. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.R.R Tolkien and Richelle Mead for their wonderful **

**world of Middle Earth and Vampire Academy.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Also last chapter I said till next weekend which would have meant one week, **

**Friday-Friday. I meant three days sorry for any confusion **

**A few quick elvish translations for you :)**

**No-re leem, Ahsfaloth, No-re leem- Fasted Ahsfaloth, Fasted **

**Nin Chithaeglir lasto beth daer, Rimmo n n Bruinen dan in Ulaer- Waters of the **

**Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater against the **

**Ringwraiths **

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	3. Eddie's Decision

Chapter Two:

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Sydney began, looking between the newly formed Fellowship, more importantly, her own brother.

"On you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Jesse and Aaron stared longingly at the beautiful female elf, Mason was also

looking to, but his glance kept breaking as he kept a hold on Roheryn.

Rose softly smiled, turning to look at the group of the Fellowship, who did not

look as eager to go as she did.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose." Sydney carried on, smiling sadly at her dear brother. "May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Stan looked grumpy as Sydney, did not mention dwarfs, though he had the slight

Eagerness to set off on the long awaited journey.

Anna turned to Eddie and smiled comfortingly.

"The Fellowship awaits your directions young Master Eddie." Anna stated, as Eddie turned around looking nervous.

Eddie began walking slowly, not wanting to leave the realm of the Elves at Rivendell of Middle Earth.

"What is the way to Mordor Anna? Left or right?" Eddie questioned, not wanting to get the Fellowship lost on the wrong turn.

"Left." Anna answered, as she followed Eddie down the left side of the path.

They where then followed by Stan, Jesse, Aaron, Mason, Rose and Tasha. Dimitri had not begun to follow just yet. He turned to look at his sister one last time, who looked like she was ready to reduce her self to tears. He smiled comfortingly.

"Sydney, vanimelda namárlë." He spoke softly, looking one last time; he turned around slowly, and followed the rest of the departing Fellowship.

Leaving the city of Rivendell, the Fellowship crossed over the bridge, not trying to walk to quickly, the Hobbits would only tire out quicker by doing so, their pace was steady and slow, Anna was now leading the way.

"Why did you come?" Rose asked, as she sat down next to Dimitri, their resting point by old remains of what would have been a palace.

"I was making sure that you would arrive back at Rivendell in the end safely, as your blood is too precious to be spilt." Dimitri said, handing her a small red apple, one that grew on the Elves trees.

"Do not even mention my blood or anything to do with my past life." Rose whispered, the thought that was unbearable to her.

"Rose, please listen to me. There is nobody in your family left apart from you, making the throne of Gondor yours." Dimitri continued, ignoring her plea's to stop with the conversation.

"Your right, but it will be too late to ascend the throne, plus Tasha's father is currently 'King' of Gondor and he seems to be doing a fairly good job." Rose replied, passing it aside once again.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and then turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship. Anna was already announcing for them to get a move on. Helping Rose to her feet, he walked to the front by Anna, allowing for Rose to take the back end patrol.

"Strider, when do you think we will have lunch?" Jesse asked, as he walked in front of her.

Rose rolled her eyes.

A couple of hours after their rest stop, they how now began to mount up a hill, almost at the top, the Hobbits sighed in relief, knowing that there would be a long rest stop awaiting them at the peak. Right at the peak of the mountain, there was two boulders together that could easily fit four people across. Anna smiled to herself, for dramatic effect she walked through them followed by; Dimitri, Stan, Eddie, Aaron, Jesse, Mason, Tasha and finally Rose who was still patrolling the back, now with the help of Natasha. Once at the rest stop, Anna called all the Fellowship to quickly huddle around to tell them about their route that they would be taking.

"We are to continue on this route, it will be forty days, we are west of the Misty Mountains." Anna said, earning slight groans from the Hobbits, even Stan had groaned a small bit, his small legs where not good at keeping up, just like the Hobbits.

"If we are lucky, we will be able to slip through the gap of Rohan, if Ambrose does not locate us and send a pack of orcs to hunt us down." Anna continued, sounding hopeful. "From there, our road will turn east in the direction of Mordor."

As Anna continued her explanation for directions, Mason was in the middle of helping himself to dinner, eggs, sausages and other forms of meat.

"Okay well, have dinner, and do what you please. We will stay the night here, nice and bushy in case spies head our way." Anna continued, turning to look at the Hobbits who had already helped themselves to their meals, apart from Eddie, who was being polite.

After dinner and seconds and even thirds, Jesse and Aaron where practicing sword fighting skills with Tasha, as Eddie and Mason sat perched on a rock watching.

Opposite them sat Rose, smoking a cigarette, well pipe, to keep her amused, she was making sure that she would earn plenty of rest from their resting stop. Anna was sat by herself, planning more of the route, whilst Stan and Dimitri kept look out.

"You Hobbits are born naturals, very good skills, find it hard to you haven't fought before." Tasha stated, as she fended off another fake attack.

"Oh we learnt from Rose, when we had rest stops on the way to Rivendell, she taught us a few tricks and we seemed to pick up really quick on them." Jesse replied, smiling at Rose who looked like she was ready to laugh.

Tasha smiled and began to duel Jesse again, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jesse, you where doing great and then you suddenly forgot to move you feet." Rose laughed, as Tasha seemed to agree, smiling at Jesse.

"Alright, your turn Aaron."

In the background, Stan had begun to argue with Anna about the route.

"If you ask my opinion, we are taking the long route to Mordor, it would be much quicker if we went thought the Mines of Moria, I have family there who would welcome us with open arms and give us food that would keep us going to Mordor." Stan stated, sitting down a rock, allowing his small legs to rest from standing.

"Stan forgive me, as great as that sounds, I would not take anyone here through the Mines of Moria unless I had no other choice, there is great evil there that the dwarfs do not know about." Anna replied, taking a smoke of her pipe.

Dimitri suddenly jumped a few rocks, staring in the direction of where Stan had just been watching, his elf eyes allowing him to focus more. Anna had seem to notice that Dimitri had spotted something and looked also. Down by the Hobbits, Tasha had accidentally sliced Jesse a little bit, causing both him and Aaron to tackle her to the ground, Jesse in pain. The two Hobbits just messing around.

"Sorry." Tasha shouted, as both of them punched her softly, trying to hold in her giggles.

Rose walked over to try and stop the beating up session, but was also knocked to the ground in the process; though laughing as Jesse an Aaron shouted 'For the Shire'.

Mason had now noticed the black shape moving towards them, with a confused expression on his face.

"What is that?" He asked, as Eddie now stood up to look also.

"Nothing, just a cloud." Stan passed it off, but the others where not convinced.

Rose and Tasha had now stopped messing with the Hobbits to look at the approaching 'cloud'.

"It's moving really fast for a cloud." Tasha stated. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland! Spies of Ambrose." Dimitri said, his elf eyes allowing to see what they where in detail from the distance.

"Hide." Rose called, pushing the two Hobbits under a bush.

"Hurry." Tasha shouted, as they quickly cleared any trace of them being there, hoping that they where not too late.

Rose made sure that everyone was undercover and then crouched down next to Dimitri, who wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her under the bush more.

They could hear the hard battering of wings as the pack of birds flew around where they had just hidden. Panic struck the four Hobbits that they would be caught and the Ring would make its way back to its true master, Viktor.

After all the birds had disappeared back in the direction that they came, Anna stepped back out, followed by Rose and the others. Dimitri still had a firm grasp around her waist, instantly checking for any injuries.

"You okay?" He breathed, as she faced him.

"Fine, you?" She asked in return as he nodded.

They both turned to face Anna who was looking nervous as well as annoyed.

"They are watching the south route, they know that we will take that route, we cannot go that way, we will be seen and more than likely caught." Anna stated, as everyone listened in. "We will have to take the path of Carahdras. It will add a few days on due to snow, bad weather and it will be hard to find resting stops now." Anna pointed to the snowy mountain, hinting that they would have to climb up there and that it would be very cold.

A day later they had reached the top and had begun on their new path. They where walking across the snow covered mountain top. Dimitri had packed more Elf cloaks, which added extra warmth that made everyone feel like they sat by a fire. The order was usual; Rose walked at the back, every now and then looking to see if there was anyone following them, no one. Dimitri's eyes wandered at the side of them all, his Elven eyesight allowing him to further and everything in detail.

At the beginning of the new day, they had only been walking a couple of hours in the snow, the Hobbits feet where frozen and Rose felt as though she was too cold to move, but she was proved wrong when Eddie fell over, immediately running to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, as he stood back up on his feet.

"Yes." Eddie replied, instantly reaching for his neck to look for the ring, it wasn't there.

Up ahead Tasha had picked up the ring on it's chain which had fallen off in the fall. Anna had turned around and didn't look impressed.

"Tasha, hand the ring back to Eddie." Rose stated, as they both walked towards her.

Tasha was still eyeing the ring up, Eddie was starting to look distressed that

Tasha had his ring. Dimitri had now also walked over, as he noticed Rose's concerned voice.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer fear and doubt over such a small ring." Tasha stated, her eyes still not glancing away from the ring. "Such a small thing."

"Tasha, give the ring to Eddie." Rose announced, sounding even more annoyed.

Tasha slowly walked over and then handed Eddie the ring as though it pained her to do so.

"As you wish." Tasha replied as Eddie snatched the ring back. "I don't care about it." Tasha walked back up nearer the front, knowing that Rose was eyeing her the whole way. She stopped beside Dimitri.

"Walk with me?" She asked, as Rose ignored her the best she could.

Little did they all know that by this time, the flock of birds had once again reached Isenguard and where informing Ambrose of what they had seen?

"Why did you come along on the journey?" Tasha asked, as Dimitri was now leading Roheryn.

"I needed adventure and Rose. What about you?" Dimitri replied, as he smiled.

"Needed adventure I guess, and my country would have wanted me to do this, you know for Gondor."

"I see. Excuse me milady." Dimitri bowed slightly, as he turned him and Roheryn round so he could walk next to Rose.

"Hey stranger." Rose greeted, as Dimitri walked alongside her.

"Strider." Dimitri greeted also, seeming to be holding back laughter.

"What is so funny?" Dimitri shook his head in response.

"It looks like it is getting stormier." Dimitri noted, as he looked on at the upcoming surroundings.

"Yes." She agreed, looking at Anna who was easily 100m ahead.

"I shall go to her and tell her to slow down and then we can discuss our tactics together." Dimitri replied, forcing himself to jog lightly, to catch up with Anna.

"Tell me Rose, has he always been this gentle-man like?" Tasha asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes it is the way of his people."

An hour later they had reached the stormy section of the mountain and even Anna was now struggling to keep herself going, as the snow fell quicker and became deeper. In the distance they could hear some sort of chanting, which was making the Hobbits extremely nervous. Rose had been walking on her knees for the past ten minutes, trying to keep the hobbits warmer.

"There is a voice in the air." Dimitri announced, listening to it.

"It's Ambrose." Anna replied, trying to stop the charm from happening.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. We must turn back." Rose, argued clutching the Hobbits closer.

"No." Anna shouted, trying to stop the curse.

Ambrose had won; the snow fell from the top of the mountain, immediately the snow engulfed the Fellowship. Dimitri dug his way out, his eyes instantly searching for any signs of Rose. Eddie's and Mason's heads appeared, and then Rose's whose lip had turned blue. Stan then presented himself, followed by Jesse, Aaron, Roheryn, Tasha and Anna.

"We have to get off the mountain." Tasha screamed. "We can make for the Gap of

Rohan and then we can take the west road to my city."

"Are you crazy?" Rose began. "The Gap of Rohan will take us to close to

Isenguard." Rose argued back.

"We should go through the Mines of Moria if we cannot pass over the top." Stan chirped in, still set on seeing his cousin.

"Eddie it is your choice in which way we go." Anna announced, as he as the person with the ring.

"We cannot stay here." Tasha shouted, showing concern for the Hobbits. "This will be the death of the Hobbits."

"Eddie?" Rose asked, noticing Anna's grim expression.

"We will go through the mines." Eddie replied, looked around at everyone.

"So be it." Anna replied, looking down.

**Hey fellow readers, once again thank for reading. Also check out my other Vampire Academy story, which I will shortly update. **

**I will be updating this one next when I see some more reviews. **

**Have a lovely day**

**xFearlesssmilex**


	4. The Gate of Moria

**Chapter Four: The Mines of Moria Part 1**

**Hello to all previous readers and new readers. I apologise for updating so late. To be fairly honest, I lost all interest in Lord of the Rings and did not really want to finish this story. But now after re-watching all of the LOTR, I have decided to continue. **

**I also now have a complete list of who all my characters will be (Fellowship of the Ring only)**

**Aragorn= Rose **

**Legolas= Dimitri**

**Gimli= Stan**

**Gandalf= Anna**

**Frodo= Eddie**

**Sam= Mason**

**Merry= Aaron**

**Pippin- Jesse **

**Boromir= Tasha**

**Elrond= Sydney**

**Sauraman= Ambrose**

**Sauron= Sauron **

**In my first list I wrote Bilbo was Stan, though it is meant to be Bilbo= Shaun (own character)**

**Rosie= Rosie**

**Galadriel and Celeborn remain the same**

**Haldlir is the same also**

**And I also mentioned that Rose's horse in the first chapter was named Max, and then it changed to Roheryn, which it is meant to be **

**I want to thank everyone for reading and because that it has been such a while, it might be a good idea to re-read the previous three chapters, as I did. And please remember to review, my writing is based on reviews. I normally write for fun at home, but on here I love hearing people's comments and I am always looking for ways to improve my work, but please no really rude comments, I will delete. Thank you for reading my authors note and now on with the chapter…**

After four hours of travelling, the Fellowship reached an eerie looking lake which faced the entrance to the Mines in the mere distance. Mist hung over the water, as though shielding it like a blanket. The only noises that could be heard where the Fellowships movement and the odd snort of Roheryn.

"Eddie, please come here, I need to speak with you." Anna announced, as she turned to face the Fellowship.

Eddie nodded as he walked quickly up to the front where Anna stood. The rest watched curiously from behind, wondering what Anna needed and wanted. Anna continued to walk, clutching Eddie close.

"I was just wondering how is your shoulder from the wound that was treated at Rivendell?" Anna asked, as she stepped over a long log.

"Better than it was before I was treated." Eddie replied, not to certain that was the real answer.  
"What about the ring? Not becoming to heavy?" Anna asked seriously, her tone strict.

Eddie stopped in his tracks and turned to face Anna not answering.  
"I know that you can feel the power within the ring growing, because I feel it and I am not the carrier. You need to promise me that you will be careful with it." Anna continued, her eyes demonstrating a strict order. "If not, you will attract evil outside of our Fellowship and I am not quite sure you are ready to face that yet."

Natasha stalked past, as Anna stopped in mid sentence. When she was easily ten metres ahead again, Eddie began to talk.  
"But if that is the case, who do I trust?"

"You must trust yourself and your strengths. There will be a time when the Fellowship will be no longer there to protect you." Anna answered, as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Stan stopped beside them, a look of pure delight across his face as he saw the entrance to Moria for the first time.  
"We're here, there's the entrance to Moria." He exclaimed, pointing so that Eddie could see the right thing.

"That is cool." Aaron added, as he and Jesse caught up to Anna and Eddie.

Dimitri stopped beside them and turned to face Rose who looked edgy, the same way Anna now looked. Immediately Stan became excited and forgot about standards as he began to ramble on to Eddie, Mason, Jesse and Aaron.

"Did you that when Dwarf doors are closed they are invisible?" He asked, as the Hobbits all shook their heads no.

"There has been times when their own masters cannot find them as they have forgotten their secrets into finding and opening them." Rose added, as Stan rolled his eyes at her.

Eddie, Mason, Jesse, and Aaron cracked up at Stan's facial expression, Dimitri did not find it as funny.  
"You know you are being rude to a lady?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow at Stan accusingly.  
"Barely a lady. She dresses like she is constantly ready for battle and always carries around that retched sword with her."  
"Well you never know who might attack you when you least expect it. Plus I have never seen you without that axe glued to the side of you." Rose interjected, walking up to Anna.

"Hmph." Stan replied, following.

Dimitri turned to the four Hobbits and held out his hand to signal them on. When they had past, he turned to see Tasha walking up beside him.

"Not very friendly is he?" She stated, as they both set at a walk together.

"No, in fact he is one of the most ill-mannered dwarfs I have ever had the ill-pleasure of meeting." Dimitri answered, as Tasha laughed.  
"I take it that you have met quite a few dwarfs then?"

"Yes."

"Hey quit dawdling and get a move on." Anna ordered, as Rose narrowed her eyes at the two, before she continued to follow Anna.

In front of Tasha and Dimitri, Eddie's foot slipped on an unstable rock, leading his hairy foot into the side of the lake. A pure look of panic crossed over his face. No one up the front of the group or behind seemed to notice his manoeuvre so he carried on silently. Anna led the group to a certain point in the wall where she knew the door was.

"Hmm, let's see." She muttered to herself, as the rest of the Fellowship eyed her movements. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Anna turned away from the wall and looked up into the darken sky, where the moon was visible.

The door began to glow, the markings al lit up to form an archway where a riddle lay.

Stan's mouth currently lay opened in mid air.

"What does it say?" Jesse asked, as non of the Hobbits could read or understand the markings on the door.  
"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria." Anna answered, as she scanned her finger over the engravings. "Speak, friend, and enter."

Dimitri looked taken aback, he an elf was normally smart when it came to riddles, but this one had bummed him.

"What do you suppose that means?" Jesse asked, looking twice as confused as everybody else.

"Well it is pretty simple really. If you are a friend you speak and then the door will open for you, though you must have the right password." Anna replied, confidently.

Anna placed her staff against one of the stars on the lit door way and began saying things in a different language, whilst the rest of the Fellowship watched in confusion. Though Jesse and Aaron kept stealing hopeful smiled at one another.

After ten seconds Anna pulled away from the door and looked at it confusedly. The four Hobbits all stared at her like she was mad, as Anna assessed the door again and began to try again. Stan stared at the door with a disapproving manner, whilst Dimitri turned to face Rose who was on the verge of cracking up laughing.

"Nothings happening." Jesse stated, causing Aaron to snigger at his remark.

Anna tried to push open the stone door but it refused to budge. Anna groaned as Stan began to look annoyed.

"So if we can't get in, what are you going to do then?" Jesse asked, a hint of smile to his tone.  
"Knock your head against these doors Jesse Zeklos if you are not careful." Anna answered, sounding frustrated and annoyed. "And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Jesse looked a little taken aback though he did shut his mouth.

Anna continued to try and break the code as Rose looked around, a strange feeling creeping in her chest. Dimitri walked over to beside her and took her hand.  
"What is it?" He asked, looking around to.

"Something isn't right." She whispered, Dimitri smiled at her gently.

"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Lle naa belgohtar." Dimitri murmured, letting go of her hand.

"Lle naa curucuar." Rose replied, walking away towards the Hobbits.

Rose noticed Mason hanging onto Roheryn and smiled softly walking up to him.

"You know Master Ashford, Mines are no places for a horse or pony, we have to bid our dear friend goodbye." She said, as she took the supplies of her horses back.

"Bye." Mason murmured, looking sad.  
"Mason, don't worry, he knows the way back to Rivendell and that is where he will go." Rose replied, as she slapped the horse to go.

A splash interrupted Rose as she looked to see Jesse and Aaron skipping rocks in the lake. Just as Jesse went to throw another one, Rose took a hold of his arm making him drop the rock.

"Do not disturb the water." She whispered sternly, as Jesse nodded though gutted.

Anna had finally given up, as she threw her staff down next to a large rock.  
"Oh it's useless." She sighed, as she sat down, placing her head in her hands.

Rose continued to watch the water as a small wave rippled across the surface, Tasha noticing Rose's awareness went and stood next to her. Eddie got up from his resting point and walked towards the stone door.

"It's a riddle." He stated, as Anna nodded.

The rest of the Fellowship where now all watching the water, as it looked as though something was moving.  
"Speak 'friend' and enter." Eddie mumbled, as he continued to stare at the door in puzzlement. "What is the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Anna answered, as she perked up looking at the door.

The stone doors opened at the sound of the word and both and Anna and Eddie smiled with triumph. Stan who was sitting on a rock smoking, perked up and headed towards the door quickly. The Fellowship who remained watching the waters edge turned on their heals and also walked towards the door. They all walked slowly into the mine, with Rose and Eddie at the back. Anna let her staff dimly so that she could see their surroundings.

"Roaring fires, malt beer and ripe meet of the bone." Stan announced, as Jesse and Aaron smiled happily at the thought of such delicious food. "This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine."

Tasha looked down at the ground and stiffened. "This is no mine, it's a tomb."

At that cue, everyone looked down to see human skeleton's on the ground the four Hobbits began to panic.

"No!" Stan screamed, as he examined the skeleton's.

Dimitri pulled out an arrow from the nearest skeleton and examined it closely.  
"Goblins." He announced, as he looked around at the Fellowship, more importantly Rose.

Rose drew her sword as Dimitri placed an arrow on his bow, ready to fire. Tasha seeing the immediate panic also drew her sword.

"We should have never have come here. We need to make for the Gap of Rohan." She announced angrily, as she looked around. "Now get out."

The four Hobbits backed towards the entrance, whilst the elder members backed up cautiously and shielding them. Eddie felt something slimy tighten around his leg and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled towards the lake.

"Eddie!" The other three Hobbits screamed following.

"Help!" Jesse shouted, panicking.

"Strider!" Mason called, as Rose spun on her heels.

Mason quickly hacked off the tentacle as the other two Hobbits pulled Eddie back a bit. Then about ten tentacles all roared out of the water at once. One grabbing Eddie again.

Rose ran into the water and began to hack at the tentacles as Eddie hung in mid air by his ankle, over the mouth of a large octopus. Dimitri fired an arrow at the tentacle holding Eddie in order for him to be released. Tasha was now in the water helping Rose. Dimitri continued to fire arrows at the creature. Rose went in deeper and chopped off the tentacle holding Eddie so that he fell and was caught by Tasha because he was so small.

"Into the mines." Anna announced, as the rest retreated back in.

Rose, Tasha and Eddie made their way out of the water quickly.  
"Dimitri shoot!" Tasha screamed, as Dimitri released another arrow hitting the creature into the eye.

Tasha set Eddie down on his feet, and let him run ahead. Dimitri grabbed Rose and pulled her with him as the creature angrily followed. Just as they all made into the mines safely, the entrance collapsed killing the creature. Dimitri had a protective arm around Rose as he looked around to make sure that everyone else was okay.

Anna re-lit her staff and looked at the Fellowship glumly.  
"We have only one choice and that is we must go through the mines." She stated, as Tasha looked annoyed.

Dimitri let go of Rose after making sure that she was okay and handed her a dry cloak. Rose and Dimitri then turned to the Hobbits to make sure that they where okay, Eddie especially. With only a few cuts they decided that it was okay to keep moving.  
"I hope that we don't come across any Goblins." Jesse said, as he looked around nervously.

"Be on your guard, there are worse things than goblins in here." Rose said, as she led them on, following Anna.

**Thank you for reading, now the Elvish translations that where used between Rose and Dimitri. **

**Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa- Your heart is that of a lion **

**Lle naa belgohtar - Your are a mighty warrior **

**Lle naa curucuar- You are a skilful bowman. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. **

**Remember to review. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	5. The Mines of Moria

**Chapter Five: The Mines of Moria Part Two **

**Hey readers once again. In the space of three hours of uploading, I have decided that I want to write another chapter because I am enjoying it so much. So this is the first battle with orcs for my series, if you have seen the movie, than you will know that it was an amazing scene and the cave troll was pretty awesome. **

**The Lord of The Rings is more than just a movie to me though, my uncle flew over to New Zealand to help with coding and networking when they where having trouble. I was so jealous because he got to meet Peter Jackson. I want to meet Peter Jackson, his directing is just amazing and there are so many words to describe it, anyhow on with the chapter…**

Anna led the way deeper into the mines, trying her best not to make any loud noises, hoping that the rest of the Fellowship would follow her lead.  
"We must remain quiet. We have a four day journey to other side and we do not want to attract unwanted attention." Anna stated, as the Hobbits looked nervously around at their dark surroundings.

"Can we whisper?" Jesse whispered, as he clung near to Rose.  
"Yes, just no sudden movements and loud talking is what she means." Rose replied, as she scanned around, though not able to see anything.

"Four days down here?" Aaron asked, feeling nervous. "I just want to get out of here."

"Me too." Rose replied, as she now felt all four Hobbits near her.

A couple of hours into the journey, they had come across narrow pathways which went over a cliff face, if you where to fall, it would be an awful long way down. Narrow pathways meant that everyone had to walk single file, which the Hobbits where not thrilled about. When the pathways widened out again, Dimitri found himself next to Rose again.

"What do you mean by worse than orcs and goblins?" He whispered, as Rose looked down.

"Dimitri, there is great evil here. There are cave trolls and a Balrog." She replied, as she found his hand.

"Why is it that you are so calm when these evil things are here?" Dimitri asked, his elf eyes allowing him to see better than the rest.

"Dimitri, I have been fighting in battles since I was fifteen. The first time I left Rivendell for ranger training, we came across a pack of orcs. Since that I have realised that they are dumb and stupid, but they are not to be taken light-heartedly, they will never falter at a kill."

Dimitri looked at Rose though he could only see the outline of her face, it was enough to know that she was not lying, she was a tough cookie.

"When you left for ranger training where did they take you, you have always failed to answer this." Dimitri asked, a serious tone to his voice.

"Dimitri now is not the time for this discussion, when we leave the Mines, I will tell you then." Rose replied, walking away from him.

Anna halted the group to a stop. From the light at the end of her staff she could see three passageways all leading in separate directions.  
"I cannot remember the way." She muttered, as she sat down on a large rock.

The Fellowship all sat down, Tasha sat next to Dimitri whilst Rose remained with the Hobbits lighting a small fire.

"Are we lost?" Jesse whispered to Rose, who sat on his left.  
"No of course not." She answered.  
"I think we are." Aaron replied looking around at the darkness engulfing them.

"No, Anna just needs some time to think, it has been a while." Rose replied, as Eddie walked off a little.

"Rose?" Jesse asked, as he tapped her hungry.  
"Yes?" She answered, sounding a little frustrated.  
"I'm hungry."

Eddie who had now stood near an edge caught sight of a figure climbing rocks. His eyes widened as he looked further over the edge. He panicked as it drew nearer and ran to where Anna sat smoking, concentrating on the way.

"Anna, I think that there is an orc on our trail." He whispered, a frightened tone and expression to his statement.  
"No, it is simply just Gollum." She replied, still smoking her pipe.

"Gollum? My uncle told me about him I think."

"Yes, he may well have done. He has been following us for three days now. I knew it wasn't long until the rest of you discovered that he was there."

"Wait, I thought that he was being held captive in the Dungeons of Barad-dûr? Does that mean that he escaped?"

"No, no one can escape those dungeons. He was released." Anna replied, as she looked towards Gollum who was staring at them. "He is following the ring here, as it is his precious. His need for the ring will always be there."

Tasha watched Rose as she sat with the Hobbits and softly smiled.  
"So how long have you known Rose for then?" She asked, as she turned to face the male elf.  
"She arrived at Rivendell with her mother when she was a baby. As you know she is Isildur's heir. Her father was killed in battle. She grew up in Rivendell with me, until she was about five. I then left for the Forest of Lothlorien to visit my grandmother. I was there for nine years. When I returned she was sixteen and I fell in love with her. It was then her turn to leave. She left for ranger training and came back a year later. She then left again to meet the Hobbits in Bree. This journey I knew she was going to go and I wasn't letting her go again. There is little chance of survival at the end of the road." Dimitri answered, smiling slightly.

Anna's head perked up at that moment.

"This way." She announced, as Jesse smiled broadly.

"Hey she remembered!" Jesse exclaimed, smiling broadly as he raised from his sitting position.

"No, Jesse. It just doesn't smell as bad down here. If in doubt always follow your nose." Anna replied, as the rest of the Fellowship rose.

Anna led the way down the right tunnel and they began to descend some stairs.

After an hour of walking through that tunnel together, they came across the main part of the Mines, though it was barely visible through the little light that they had.

"Let me risk a little more light." Anna mumbled, as the light on the end of her staff glowed brighter.

From the brighter light they could see the work of the Dwarfs and how beautiful the crafting was.  
"This is the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Anna announced, as everyone looked round in amazement, including Stan.

"That's an eye opener." Mason exclaimed, as he smiled at his surroundings.

The Fellowship continued slowly down the main passageway, all still watching their surroundings. It was a breathtaking sight. After an hour, they came across a room which had more bones on the outside. Inside the room, there was a light beam which shone against a stone grave. Stan's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" Stan stated, as he began to run towards the room.  
"Stan!" Rose ordered, as they all began to follow him.

"No." He exclaimed again as he looked down on his cousins grave. "Oh no!" Tears slowly fell out the corner of his eyes.

Anna looked down upon the grave and sighed deeply.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Rose read aloud, so the Hobbits could understand the Elven text.

Anna removed her hat and looked around at the Fellowship. "This is what I feared about these mines."

Anna looked to the right to see a skeleton holding a large thick book. Anna wandered over cautiously and gently took the book, careful not to disturb anything in the process. Jesse noticed the skeleton and looked over curiously. Anna opened the book to the last three pages and blew the dust away so she could read.

"We must move on, we cannot linger here Rose." Dimitri told her, as Rose nodded her head, still watching Stan mourn over his lost cousin.

Anna began to read out loud the text. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

During Anna reading the text, no one had noticed Jesse walk over to the skeleton, reaching out to touch its hand, curious on what a skeleton would feel like. Just as he touched the hand, the head fell off down the pit that it was leaned against. The sound of the metal helmet echoed throughout the room, as it bashed against the sides of the pit.

Anna snapped around and glared at Jesse, who looked wide eyes in fright. As Jesse waited for the wrath of Anna, the rest of the skeleton fell down also, creating an even louder noise. The Fellowship stood silently as they all listened the heavy skeleton crash down through the pit. Jesse's face scrunched up in pure embarrassment, expecting a wrath of Anna now. Rose looked at the young Hobbit and felt a little bit of Sympathy. Dimitri, Stan and Tasha kept an ear out for any movement not coming from them.

Anna slammed the book shut. "Fool of the Shire. Next time through yourself in and then you can rid us of your stupidity."

Jesse looked down and nodded, tears formed in his eyes slightly. Just as Anna had finished, a drum noise could be heard coming from the main entrance. Anna looked around knowing what was about to come.

"Rose is that…?" Eddie began.  
"Yes. They are coming." She whispered, as she looked towards the open doors.

The drums now could be heard with the screeching noises of the Goblins and the Orcs. Tasha's breath hitched in her throat. Mason looked down towards Eddie's sword and gasped.  
"Eddie, your sword." Mason said, as Eddie removed his sword from its holder.

"Orcs." Dimitri exclaimed, as Tasha ran to the entrance to peer out into the corridor way.

As she looked out, an arrow narrowly missed her head by three centimetres. She jumped back in shock.

"Get back and stay close to Anna." Rose ordered the Hobbits as her and Tasha began to shut the doors.

The four Hobbits drew their swords as they watched Dimitri pass axes to the girls and they barricaded the door. A loud roar could be heard from the entrance way.

"They have a cave troll." Tasha shouted, as the fear could be heard in her voice.

Rose and Tasha stepped back from the door after ten axes later. Tasha stood next to the Hobbits, whilst Stan jumped on his grave. Rose pulled her bow and arrow out and got into position with Dimitri.  
"Let them come, there is still one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." Stan muttered, his axe at the ready.

The banging noises at the door signalled that they had arrived.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar." Dimitri murmured to Rose.  
"You too." She replied.

Dimitri smiled slightly at her bravery. This would be the first time he ever saw her in battle action and it excited him at the thought, they way he used to when it was Christmas or his birthday. After about a minute of the orcs struggling with the door, they finally got a small opening, which Dimitri quickly let off an arrow killing one. Rose let off one followed by Dimitri again. Dimitri releasing another ended in the door being broken down. Rose was quick to retrieve her sword. Dimitri released another few arrows, as Rose and Tasha began to hack away at the orcs.

Dimitri retrieved his sword and all three began to hack. Stan joined in, beginning to kill a few with his axe. Anna sighed and charged followed by all the four Hobbits. Rose cleanly sliced off one's head and then began a duel with two, killing them both in the process. Dimitri had killed seven by now and was on too busy battling with his eighth to keep an eye on Rose. Stan finally got down off his cousins grave and began to intensely kill. The four Hobbits all stuck together, killing all the orcs that crossed their paths. Anna used her staff and sword to defend herself, whilst keeping an eye on the Hobbits. Rose felt a blade slice her upper arm and decapitated the orc which did it. There were more coming, every time they killed more than half, the same amount would arrive again, all in perfect formation. Dimitri had once again retrieved his arrows and was firing them at upcoming orcs, as Tasha fought them off around him.

Rose turned to see a male and ugly orc snarling at her and simply decapitated him once again, her blade being so sharp. Mason fought off another orc and looked up at the sight of a roar. A huge cave troll entered the room, being pulled by some of the orcs on a chain, which he quickly broke free off once in the battle. Tasha continued to fend off orcs around Dimitri, as he began to fire some arrows at the trolls head and chest area. The troll which was now angry with being hit with arrows, went to strike Mason down, who narrowly avoided being killed by sliding under the trolls legs. After the troll realized what had just happened, it turned and continued to follow Mason around, set on finishing him off. Rose had taken a hold off the chain behind the troll and was pulling with all her might to get him away from Mason, Anna noticing Rose struggling, joined her. Mason slipped away quickly and continued to duel some orcs.

The troll turned around and roared at Anna and Rose, sending them both flying in different directions. An orc had advanced on Anna in the corner and was ready to kill her, Rose turned just in time to see and produced a dagger out of her boot and threw into the orcs neck, instantly killing it. Anna nodded her thanks and continued to duel more advancing orcs. Stan threw another axe at he troll, hitting it in the leg, making it angrier than it already was. The troll seeing Stan in the process ran at him, Stan narrowly avoiding death as the troll smashed Balin's grave. Stan roared with fury and started to duel more orcs, killing more than before. The Hobbits had seen the Troll in action and where frightened. Jesse, Mason and Aaron all hid behind one post, while Eddie went to the other, though the Troll catching sight off him before he made it. As the Troll advanced on Stan more, though heading towards the pole at the same time, Dimitri fired another two arrows together, hitting the troll in the chest, making it more agitated. Dimitri then pulled out his sword again and began to duel more orcs, as Tasha was now helping Anna.

Rose kept looking over at the Hobbits as she continued to duel with more orcs, which continued to advance on her. Dimitri who was on a ledge, was now the target off the troll. The troll flung his chain at him, Dimitri narrowly missing it. The troll swung again, Dimitri had quickly laid down on the cold floor to miss that swing. On the fourth swing, Dimitri quickly ran along it and jumped onto the Troll's shoulders, firing three arrows together into the Trolls head, though it was still standing. He quickly jumped down and began duelling with more orcs.

Mason who had come out of his hiding place, had now began to smash orcs with a hard frying pan.

"I think I am getting the hang off this." He hit another one.

Eddie also came out and continued to battle with more orcs. Jesse and Aaron remained behind their post, terrified to move. As the troll descended on Eddie, he quickly jumped behind the pole in fear.

"Eddie!" Rose shouted, alerting him that the troll was sniffing him out from the other side of the pole.

Rose quickly fought off her orcs, trying to get over to Eddie to help him out, but more descended on her, delaying her timing. Eddie slipped slowly to the right, as troll went to the left and then the other way. Though on the third one the Troll spotted him and roared with fury. Eddie jumped back in fright and landed on the ground, his sword landed a few metres off. Rose had finally defeated her orcs and leaned against the wall, her injured arm hurting.  
"Rose! Rose! Eddie!" Jesse and Aaron screamed, as the Troll pulled Eddie towards him.

Rose ran over quickly to where Eddie was in trouble and took up a long sharp pole.

"Eddie!" She cried, as she jumped in front of Eddie, stabbing the troll through the stomach.

The troll roared with rage and pulled the pole out, flinging Rose hard against the stone wall. Rose landed with a thud on the ground and did not get back up again.  
"Strider!" Mason called, as he ran over to where she lay.

Jesse and Aaron had now begun to throw rocks at the troll in hope that it would leave their friend alone. As the troll continued to ascend on Eddie, Mason continued to shake Rose, panicking. The troll finally had Eddie cornered and rammed the same pole Rose used through his heart.

Eddie groaned and gasped in pain, as he slithered down the wall slowly, the pole falling out of his chest. At the sound of Eddie, the whole Fellowship turned to look at him. Jesse and Aaron jumped on the troll at the back and started to stab at his neck, avenging their friend. The Fellowship went back to fighting, apart from Anna who slowly made her way over to him. Mason had now stopped attending Rose and jumped back in shock, tears forming in his eyes.

"Eddie!" He gasped, as he sat back against the wall.

As Jesse and Aaron continued to stab the troll, Dimitri shot an arrow into the Troll's mouth, instantly killing him. Tasha watched as the Troll fell to the ground with Jesse and Aaron sitting on top. Anna who had now started to fight more orcs prayed that Frodo would be okay. Rose had regained consciousness and crawled slowly over to where Eddie lay.

"Oh no." Rose muttered, as she lifted Eddie up slowly.

As Eddie was lifted he opened his eyes and looked around at the Fellowship. Mason gasped and ran over to his best friend and knelt down beside him.

"He's alive." He cried happily, as Dimitri, Stan, Jesse, Aaron, and Tasha joined them, all breathing heavily.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." He gasped, as he smiled slightly.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Rose laughed, as she hugged him tightly.

"There is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Anna smiled, knowing that he was wearing Bilbo's old Mithril suit.

Stan smiled slightly that he was wearing a Dwarf thing. "You are full of surprises Master Castile."

More screeching noises could be heard and they all got to their feet.  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Anna exclaimed.

**Thank you all for your reviews. Please leave some more. This was my favourite chapter yet. I loved writing the battle scene. There is one thing that I should mention. I watch the movies as I write, because I have the Special Extended Editions, there are some scenes you may not recognize if you haven't seen those versions. Obviously though interaction between Rose and Dimitri and Dimitri and Tasha I made. **

**Elvish Translations:**

**Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar- I will follow you to death and beyond.**

**Remember to review. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex.**


	6. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

**Chapter Six: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm **

**Hello to you amazing readers. Thank you all for your reviews and support throughout this story. When I have finished writing the Fellowship of the Ring, I would like to know if any of you would like me to do the Two Towers, so if you would like for me to do so, just leave a review with your answer, or I will not know other way. So we are up to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. I am sorry to say, that this chapter will be probably shorter than the previous, though I will see at the end. Happy reading. **

The Fellowship quickly made their way out of the battle scene where they had just fought previously. Anna lead the Fellowship on, with Rose for once in her life struggling at the back, though still trying her best to keep up and defend the Hobbits. Dimitri followed Anna, glancing back at the sight of the Orcs and the Goblins gaining on them at the back. He was followed by Stan who was forcing his little legs to keep up, then Tasha, then Jesse, Mason, Eddie and Aaron and lastly Rose, who could hear the foul creatures gaining on them.

"This way." Rose told Eddie, who could barely see Anna in front of him now.

The Orcs and Goblins had begun to come up the wrecked holes in the ground and many descended the pillars which held the Moria together. Anna watched as they began to ascend in their path in front. The Fellowship slowly halted, now completely surrounded by the pack of orcs and goblins. The Hobbits felt their breath hitch in their throats at the sight of the evil creatures. They were hissing at the Fellowship, their swords and arrows drawn, ready to move in for the kill when the leader would signal it. Rose felt Jesse take her hand and softly squeezed it softly. Dimitri had once again produced his bow and arrows, he was the first one ready to defend the Fellowship, though his thoughts mainly rested on Rose's safety, as he would die for her. Stan gave another battle cry as he readied himself to defend again, still the thought of avenging his cousin crossing his mind.

Just as the Orcs and Goblins began to close in on them more, a loud roar came from further down the Mines Hallway, distracting them from their attack. Their cries of fear where followed by their retreating figures on where they all came from. From where the loud roar came from, it was suddenly lit up by a red dimmed light, and heavy footsteps could be heard drawing closer. Rose looked down, knowing that it was still far away, but that was not the point. Anna noticing Rose's stiffened position realized what their new foe was. Stan not realizing what was coming, laughed as the Orcs and Goblins ran away at the sound of the roaring noise.

Dimitri had once again risen his bow an arrow to where the light was coming from, not realizing either. Tasha spun round on her heels, hoping to see what their next threat was, but was shocked just to see a light drawing closer. The Hobbits huddled closer and a pure look of panic crossed Eddie's face.  
"What is this new devilry?" Tasha asked Rose, who was still looking panic stricken.

Rose didn't answer straight away, now the whole Fellowship's eyes where upon her. The light drew closer still and the rumbling noises grew louder.  
"A Balrog." She answered, looking to the light for the first time. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond anyone of us apart from Anna. Run!"

The Fellowship took off at another fast run, the Hobbits just managing to keep up. They continued down the main passageway as the light continued to follow them. They reached the end of the hallway and came across the entrance the to last part of the Mines, where the Bridge of Khazad-dûm was built. Anna let the Fellowship pass and she followed quickly after them. Tasha who was in such a rush, almost toppled down some stairs which ended suddenly. Dimitri came upon behind her and wrapped a tight arm around her stomach, pulling her back to the safety of the stairs.

"Thank you." She breathed quickly, as the Fellowship all caught up.

"Anna." Rose breathed, as she turned to face her dear friend, knowing what was coming.  
"Lead them on Rose." Anna replied, as she looked towards the bridge in the distance. "The bridge is near."

Rose nodded her agreement and pushed the Hobbits to go down the right stairs. Rose turned back towards Anna and gave her a pleading look. The Hobbits, Stan, Tasha and Dimitri all stopped to watch the interaction.  
"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here. I am right behind you." Anna demanded, as Rose nodded and ran down the stairs after the rest of the Fellowship, Anna at her tail.

The Fellowship continued to descend the stone stairs. The Balrog drawing closer, though it's appearance still unknown. The Fellowship reached a gap in the stairs and all stopped. Dimitri jumped the gap and landed on the other side, and turned to the rest of them. The Balrog continued to gain on them.  
"Anna!" Dimitri called, as Anna listened and jumped across with him.

The Goblins and Orcs has managed to find themselves a perch above the action where they began to shoot arrows at them, in hope of finishing them off. Dimitri retrieved his bow and began to fire back, hitting one directly in the forehead, killing it instantly, though another just took it's place.

"Jesse, Aaron!" Tasha exclaimed, as she took both under her arms and jumped with them being so light.

As Tasha landed on the other side, the part of the stairwell where she had jumped collapsed leaving an even wider gap. Dimitri hadn't noticed as he continued to fire arrows back at their opponents who still continued with their arrow releasing.  
"Mason." Rose said, as she took a hold of him and threw him across, as he was caught by Tasha.

Rose then turned to Stan who raised an eye-brow.  
"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He stated, as he took a step back, and ran and leaped.

Stan's feet just caught the end of the stairs on the other side, Dimitri's quick reaction skills led him to grabbing his beard.  
"Not the beard." Stan shouted, as he was pulled up to safety.

Another part of the stairs came across, leaving an even wider gap. Rose just caught the edge of the stairs and climbed back upon them. Dimitri's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Rose being trapped on the other side.  
"Steady." Rose ordered Eddie as they retrieved their balance. "Hold on!"

The Balrog roared again and his foot caused the other side of Rose and Eddie to collapse, as a huge boulder hit it. Rose managed to get her balance and she placed an arm around Eddie to help him balance.

Just as Rose and Eddie had managed to balance, the stairs they where on began to rock, hitting Rose with an idea.

"Hang on!" She ordered.

Dimitri and Anna's mouths hung open as they watched terrified as Rose and Eddie struggled with their wobbly stair chunk. Rose pulled Eddie into a leaning back position as the rock began to move towards the others slowly.

"Lean forward." She called, as Eddie followed her instructions. "Steady."

"Come on." Dimitri ordered, as his arms opened to catch Rose, the same with Anna to Eddie.

As the rock collided with their stairs, they both jolted forward. Dimitri caught his lover and briefly held her for a second, whilst Anna caught Eddie to put him back on his feet again.

"Let's move." Anna called, as they all carried on descending the rest of the stairs, drawing even closer to the bridge.

Once they reached steady ground and ran for the bridge, fire blossomed from the light.  
"Over the bridge, fly!" Anna commanded, as Tasha ran over, followed by Jesse, Aaron, Eddie, Mason, Stan, Rose and then Dimitri. Anna then turned to face the light, where the Balrog appeared for the first time.

The Balrog was that large that it reached the ceiling of the Mines almost. It opened its mouth and roared. The creature was on fire. Anna quickly turned and fled following her Fellowship, once the Fellowship made it over, she stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to face their foe. Eddie noticing that Anna had stopped snapped around.  
"Anna!" He screamed, as Dimitri pulled him back.  
"You cannot pass!" Anna ordered, as the Balrog stood up to his full height and let flames pass over his body. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The Balrog produced a flaming sword and crashed it down upon Anna, for it to shatter, it then pulled out a flaming whip.

The rest of the Fellowship watched in horror as Rose ran forward, ready to help her friend, tears formed in her eyes a little.

Anna continued. "Go back to the Shadow. You shall not pass!" Anna smashed her staff and sword into the ground.

The Balrog took another step and the bridge where he stood collapsed taking it with it. Eddie gasped in relief as the other Hobbits looked at each other approvingly. Just as Anna thought that it was safe to turn around, the Balrog whipped its whip and caught her ankle, pulling her to the edge where she clung on, her staff and sword dropped in the process. Eddie ran forward.  
"No! No!" Tasha screamed, as she held him back, Rose still watching in shock.  
"Anna!" He screamed.

Anna tried to pull herself over and then turned to the Fellowship and looked at Rose.

"Fly you fools." She said, and then she let go.

**Once again sorry that it is not long, but the next chapter should be long. **

**Remember to review.**

**xFearlesssmilex **


	7. The Forest of Lothlórien

**Chapter Seven: The Forest of Lothlórien **

**Kathy- Hey I am glad that you enjoyed Love the Way You Lie. But I am really sorry but I took it down. I had lost interest and when I came to write another chapter I simply couldn't. Sorry, but I am planning to write another Rose/Dimitri story after this one based on the movie Just Married, if you have seen that movie than you will know how funny it is. Once again sorry. **

**Hey to all you wonderful readers. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot. This chapter will be a lot longer than the previous and I will warn, more boring, as there is not much action in what-so-ever, due to it being the home of the elves. The most exciting part will most likely be The Mirror of Galadriel, which I will change around, so that every character can look into it. Right on with the chapter…**

The death of a person should never be taken light-heartedly, the death of friend is the one thing that can tear love, friendship and bonds of Fellowship apart. This was the first stab for the breaking of the Fellowship.

The remaining Fellowship exited the mines at a quick pace. Many had already tears streaming down their sweaty cheeks. Dimitri had found a rock and leaned against it, he hadn't said anything, he was to shocked and traumatised to do so. Jesse and Aaron had laid down on the ground, both screaming silently, clinging to one another for their lives. Stan also had tears running down his face, though they could not tell if it was because of Anna or his cousin Balin. Tasha stood with him, her arm around him comforting him, as she silently screamed and cried. Mason had sat down away from the rest of the Fellowship, his head in his hand, silent tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Eddie had managed to slip away unnoticed, he had walked twenty-metres. His tears dampened his cheeks as he clutched the ring in his hand, now wanting to continue the journey alone, he didn't want any more of them to die for the quest.

Rose hadn't shown any signs of emotion. She stood by herself, with a clothed rag, wiping the fresh orc and goblin blood of her sword. Once she finished, she looked up at the remaining Fellowship, knowing that she would have to lead them, as she knew her way around more than they did.

"Dimitri, get them up." She ordered, as Dimitri looked at her widened eyed.

Dimitri then turned to survey the rest of the Fellowship who were all still mourning their treacherous 'Journey Through The Dark'. He walked over to Jesse and Aaron and began to help lifting them to their feet.  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Tasha argued, noticing how frail the Hobbits where from their experience.

"Natasha, by nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs." Rose snapped, as she moved over to Mason, who looked up at her with a tearful gaze. "We need to reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come on Dimitri, Stan and Tasha get them up. On your feet Mason." Rose helped him to his feet, supporting him as he trembled a little. "Eddie?" Noticing how far away he was, she raised her voice higher. "Eddie!"

Eddie spun on his small feet and walked back over. After an hour of continuos walking, Rose ran ahead, splashing through a lake in the process, as she saw the tips of the forest. The rest of the Fellowship sped up to keep up with her, catching her up in the process.

"Are we almost there?" Jesse mumbled, as he looked down at his dirty feet.

"Yes! Another half n hour jog." She replied, as she took off again.

The Fellowship groaned, apart from Dimitri who was used to this and followed quickly, reaching the edge in the estimated time. Once in the safety of the beautiful green forest, they all slowed down to a walk, Rose still up ahead.

"It's beautiful!" Sam exclaimed, forgetting about Anna for a second.

Dimitri looked around and softly smiled. This had been his home for nine years and it had not changed one bit. Rose had only been here once as a small child and remembered only Dimitri entertaining her. The rest of Fellowship were new here.

"Stay close young Hobbits." Stan whispered, as he summoned all four closer to him. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch, of terrible power."

Rose and Dimitri looked at each other and softly smiled at overhearing Stan's comments about Dimitri's grandmother, who happened to be a nice person.

Stan continued. "All who look upon her, fall under her spell."

Eddie snapped around as a female voice whispered his name throughout the air, so only that he could hear.

"And are never seen again." Stan carried on, not knowing that Rose and Dimitri where ready to crack up.

"_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer." _The voice continued.  
"Mr Eddie?" Mason asked, as he noticed his friend's uneasiness, though he carried on ignoring Mason.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Stan continued, sending Rose to breaking point almost. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Just as he turned around, he almost walked straight into a group of elves who where pulling arrows at him. "Oh!"

The Fellowship found themselves surrounded, even though they knew who Dimitri was. Dimitri had pulled his arrow out at them warningly. Rose placed her hands up in surrender.  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The leader presumably stated, as Stan pulled a face.

The leader motioned for the Elves to drop their weapons and turned to Dimitri.  
"Dimitri." He stated, bowing his head.  
"Hadlir." Dimitri replied, giving his friend a hug.  
"And Miss Rose." Hadlir acknowledged kissing her hand gently.

Hadlir led them deeper into the forest where it was almost dark and stood them at the bottom of the tree, ready to introduce them all to some guards, though Dimitri was an exception. Some had not ever seen Rose before.

"Rosemarie of the Dunedain, heir to the throne of Gondor, she is known to us." Hadlir continued, as Rose cringed at her introduction.

"Such courtesy of the Elves, speak languages that we can all understand." Stan ordered, as Rose and Dimitri gasped in shock at the rude gesture.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Stan said, saying something in Elf that was extremely rude so the Hobbits could not understand.

Rose grabbed his arm and narrowed her eyes. "That was not so courteous."

Hadlir glared and walked past to eye the Hobbits, stopping to stare at Eddie. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

Rose and Dimitri snapped into action by following him away and arguing in Elvish with him about his arrangement of them not proceeding onwards. The rest of the Fellowship watched in hope as Rose continued to do all the talking, Dimitri standing and watching impressed.

"Anna's death was not in vain." Tasha stated, as she looked at Eddie with sadness in her delicate eyes. "Nor would she have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Eddie. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Tasha and Eddie looked up to Hadlir hovering over them.  
"You will follow me." He ordered in a strict tone.

The Fellowship continued to follow the Elves through the forest during the early hours of the morning, the sun just risen. They where all now tired, including Rose. They eventually stopped at a bank and looked upon a beautiful tree where the village stood.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Hadlir stated.

The Fellowship and Hadlir and his Elven warriors reached the bottom of the main tree and began their descend on the stairs which wrapped around the thick tree. By the time they had started the climb, it was dusk, and with the Hobbits pace, once they reached the top it was dark, easily nightfall out of the forest. The screeches of orcs could be heard from where they had come from. At the top of the stairs, revealed a beautiful building, which was a lit up with shimmering silver lights. Dimitri wandered in quickly, eager to see his Grandparents, who he had not seen in a while. Rose looked around, remembering venturing here when she was a small child and softly smiled.

A bright light distracted the Fellowship from their thoughts of the place, as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn walked slowly into the room, smiling at their grandson.

"Of Dimitri." Galadriel whispered, as she walked over and engulfed him into a strong hug, followed by Celeborn. She then turned to Rose. "And look at you my dear, you look so beautiful and grown up."

"Thank you." Rose replied, as she kissed her on the cheek and greeted Celeborn.

"A fine young woman my grandson has." Celeborn smiled, as he kissed her hand gently.

Taking his wife's hand, they both turned to face the rest of the Fellowship. The four Hobbits were completely astounded by the elf's beauty, Tasha was pretty aghast as well, whilst Stan had given into his fears and looked at her. His thoughts changing very quickly. Celeborn and Galadriel finally turned to serious mode, fighting through the excitement of seeing their beloved grandson.  
"The enemy knows you have entered here. The hope you had in passing through secretly is far gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Anna?" Celeborn asked, expecting the worst. "For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel turned to Rose and noticed her saddened expression.

"Anna the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into the shadow." She met her Grandson's eyes and felt immense heartbreak for him.

Celeborn turned to look at his wife and opened his mouth in shock.

"She was taken by both shadow and flame." Dimitri told her, regret flitted through his eyes. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needles were none of the deeds of Anna in life. We do not yet know her full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Stan, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all the lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel spoke, soothing Stan of his saddened thoughts.

Tasha stared straight at Galadriel and felt tears slipping out of her eyes slowly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, looking between the eight. "Without Anna hope is lost."

Rose looked down at the ground.  
"The quest still stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel spoke softly, looking at Rose. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

"Dimitri your room is available if you would like." Celeborn offered, taking his grandson, patting him on the back.  
"Rose are you coming?" Dimitri asked, as the rest of the Fellowship stood watching.  
"No, I want to borrow Eddie and Rose for a moment. The Fellowship have their own rooms, apart from Rose as she stays with you, as your time together is valuable. She will be right up." Galadriel soothed, leading both Rose and Eddie down the stairs.

After about five minutes of walking they reached a small garden where a rock stood and a waterfall stood off to the corner. Galadriel took up a small jug and filled it with water, she then poured some into the stone basin and turned to look at Rose and Eddie.

"Will you look into the mirror the two of you?" She asked, as both Eddie and Rose looked at her confused.

"What will I see?" Eddie asked, as he stepped forward a little, Galadriel smiled at him.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror, shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel spoke as Eddie walked up to the basin.

Galadriel watched as Eddie took a step onto the platform and peered into the basin. It started off with the faces of the remaining Fellowship all in the safety of their rooms. It then turned to the Shire, peaceful and then to it being on fire and orcs running around, killing the Hobbits. He gasped, as Rose watched a pure look of panic across her face. His future than turned to the Hobbits who had survived, being held prisoner and taken to Mordor as slaves or food. The eye of Sauron then appeared, seeing him and his position. Eddie felt the ring drop out of his shirt and then jumped back in fright.

"I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. She will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy you all." Galadriel spoke directly to Eddie, ignoring that Rose was there.

"If you ask it of me, I will give the you the one ring." Eddie said, extending his hand, Rose now expecting what was about to come.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired for this. In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair." Galadriel who had been entranced for a second, broke the trance and looked at Eddie and smiled sadly. "I passed the test. I will diminish and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"Rosemarie, it is your turn." Galadriel spoke, as she issued Rose to come forward.

She poured freshwater into the basin and then indicated for Rose to lean over. Rose obeyed her lovers Grandmother and peered in. She was met with the White City of Gondor, Minas Tirith, she was being crowned Queen, Dimitri was at her side, being crowned King. He had chosen a mortal life to be with her. They where wed in the next part and then it jumped to their son, who played sword fighting with Dimitri. She the died, suffering the bitterness of mortality at the age of fifty, Dimitri died a year later of a broken heart. She jumped back and felt soft tears trickling down her cheeks.

"That future is almost gone." Galadriel spoke, as she wiped her tears away and then Eddie's. "Master Eddie, your's is the future right now, but if and when you destroy the ring, it will change. Off to bed with the both of you. I shall see you in the morning when you make your departing journey."

Rose bid Eddie farewell and walked into the bedroom where Dimitri stood by the window watching the scene that had just happened.  
"You watched that?" Rose asked, standing beside him.

"Yes. Quite a scene."

"You know what it showed me?"

"Yes." Dimitri turned to look at her and softly smiled. "Vanimle sila tiri."

Rose turned away and felt a tear return to her eye.  
"Tula sinome." Dimitri murmured, as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Amin mela lle."

**Elvish translations **

**Vanimle sila tiri- Your beauty shines bright. **

**Tula sinome- Come here.**

**Amin mela lle- I love you **

**Remember to review.**


	8. Farewell to Lothlórien

**Chapter Eight: Farwell to Lothlórien**

**I have taken JAH'S advice and decided to write Rose's and Dimitri's childhood together. If you ever want to suggest something, most suggestions are taken into account if they fit nicely into this story. So we will start with Rose and Dimitri in Rivendell and make our way through the years in this chapter. **

"Renich I lú I erui govannem?" Dimitri murmered, against Rose's shoulder as they stood overlooking the beautiful Lothlórien.

"Nauthannen I ned ôl reniannen." Rose replied, as she smiled slightly.

Dimitri chuckled and rubbed her back softly.

"_Mummy, where are we?" A two-year old Rose asked, as she looked around at a sparkling blue stream.  
"Rivendell, home of the Elves." Her mother replied, as she clutched Rose's hand tighter. "This is where you are going to live now."_

"_With the elves?" Rose exclaimed, as she became excited and slightly giddy. _

"_Yes, Rosemarie. Now when we meet with Lord Elrond and his Son, Dimitri and his daughter Sydney, I need you to be quiet and on your best behaviour." Her mother warned, as Rose nodded in approval. _

_The mother and daughter continued their way down a path that was laid throughout a green mountainside. The top of Elrond's palace could be seen from their position. Rose smiled as she picked up a bunch of white flowers from the side of her and smelt them. _

"_I will give these to Lord Elrond, Dim-eet-ri, and Sydney." Rose stated, as she showed her mother.  
Her mother laughed as she smiled down at her beautiful and charming daughter. "First, I think you might want to learn how to pronounce Dimitri first." _

"_Dimitri." Rose replied, taking in the word more clearly now.  
"Good girl, now please remember that when we arrive in their chambers." Her mother sternly commanded, as she looked down at Rose with stern eyes.  
"Okay." _

_After another twenty minutes of walking, as well as Rose picking up some stray flowers that embedded the path, they made it to the front of the hall, with a large bunch of flowers.  
"Good day Queen Marie and Princess Rosemarie." A blonde elf announced, as he stepped forward, smiling at he two.  
"Good afternoon. I am sorry that we are a little late, my daughter could not resist your beautiful flowers on the way here."  
"They are pretty." Rose replied, as she smiled up at the handsome elf. _

_The elf smiled and then turned to the chambers. "They are waiting for you, this way if you please."_

_Once inside the beautiful hallway, Marie and Rose looked upon three of the five most powerful elves. Lord Elrond smiled widely as they walked forward._

"_My lady." He greeted, as he kissed her hand. "Where is Lord Elessar?"_

_Rose looked up at Elrond as her mother's face dropped.  
"He went to fight the orcs. They attacked us." Rose exclaimed. "He is coming here soon." _

_Elrond smiled sadly. "I am sorry to here." Marie nodded and then turned to Sydney and Dimitri who both stared at the little girl with wide eyes. _

_Rose turned to face the two and ran up to them, stopping in front of them. Sydney smiled at the young girl.  
"Why aren't you beautiful!" She exclaimed, as she turned to face her brother.  
"These are for you." Rose said cutely, as she handed Sydney the flower bunch. _

_Dimitri looked down at the little girl and placed her on his lap. _

"_Rosemarie, you have a pretty name." He smiled, stroking her hair back from her face.  
"Thank you." She replied, as she turned to look at her mother and Elrond. _

_Dimitri and Rose spent the next three years together, playing continuos hide and seek games. Dimitri always lost. The news came that July 20__th__ that Dimitri was to leave for Lothlórien for ten years, to spend more time with his grandparents. He was there for nine years, whilst Rose matured to the age of fifteen at Rivendell. Dimitri's visit was cut short by one year, when the announcement arrived that Rose's mother had died. Dimitri, Galadriel and Celeborn returned for the funeral. They then stayed the next year at Rivendell. By returning, Dimitri had become fascinated by Rose. She was beautiful, charming and headstrong. She knew her goals. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. _

_Rose then turned sixteen and was called upon by an old family friend, Anna the Grey, who announced that she was ready to train as a Ranger. A year later, she return as more beautiful than ever, though she bore scars of battle, mentally and physically. That was when he produced her with the Ring of the Elves, for eternal love. She bore two rings by that stage, his ring and her family's ring. A silver ring with two snakes on. One with a green eye and one with a ring of flowers around its neck- the ring of the almighty Gondor line. _

_She left again, this time for Anna's new quest on retrieving four Hobbits and bringing them here. She managed, until one day late, Dimitri rode out and retrieved one. She now dressed like a man, no battle dresses, leggings, boots, a cape and a white shirt. She was still beautiful. There quest had begun then with the Fellowship of the Ring, their love would stay strong as they would. _

"It's time to go." A female voice interrupted them, as they stood hand in hand, both thinking of the same memory.

"Of course Grandmother." Dimitri replied, sad to be leaving once again.

Rose turned and smiled at Galadriel, who returned the smile.

The Tower of Isenguard was loud with Orc screeches as they cut down the trees, burning them and making them into a new species of Orc- Uruk-hai. Ambrose had leader in his tower, brainwashing him into what he needed to know to fight on their side.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now, perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?" Ambrose questioned the leader, who was known as Lurtz.

"Ambrose." Lurtz hissed, an evil look in his eye.

An hour later, Ambrose had his army of Uruk-hai, down in the smithery, getting armed with their armour and weapons, ready for battle against the Fellowship.

Once all geared, they where lead outside, where Ambrose tipped them about their purpose, as Lurtz stood next to him, keeping an eye on his army.

"Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!" Ambrose ordered, as the Uruk-hai, gave their cheer for the eating part.

Ambrose then turned to face Lurtz and gave him a stern look. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

Lurtz snarled in agreement and ran up the exit, followed by the rest of the Uruk-hai.

The Forest of Lothlórien was still fairly dark at dawn that morning. Galadriel and Celeborn had organized some boats for the Fellowship for their safe passage down the river. Galadriel and Celeborn finished fastening Elven clips to the Fellowships cloaks and then turned to face them.  
"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. Only because of Dimitri and Rose have we done so." Celeborn stated, looking between the Fellowship. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

When Celeborn had finished, Dimitri began to load the boats with food and other supplies. Jesse and Aaron looked longing-fully at the food. Dimitri took a small bite of the hardened bread and turned to them both, knowing that they had already snuck some.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Dimitri stated, as Jesse and Aaron nodded.

When he had walked off back to his grandparents, Jesse and Aaron turned to face one another.  
"How many did you eat?" Aaron asked, as Jesse looked a little pale.  
"Four." He answered, as he burped, trying to hold his sick down.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our boarders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn told Rose, as he handed her a sharp Elvish dagger, which would never go blunt. "Le aphadar aen. By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

The Fellowship now came to Galadriel, Rose joining Mason's side.  
"My gift for you my grandson, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel stated, turning to Jesse and Aaron. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in the war. Do not fear young Jesse Zeklos, You will find your courage. And for you Mason Ashford, Elven Rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you my lady." Mason replied, as he turned to look at Jesse and Aaron's daggers. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?"

Galadriel chuckled, as she moved in front of Stan who looked down nervously.  
"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing." He answered, though he blushed a crimson shade of red. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth. Actually. There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask.'

Galadriel than stopped in front of Rose.  
"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bare. The love of my Grandson." She touched the ring on Rose's finger and softly smiled. "You have now to make your choice, to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Farwell, Rose son of Elessar, we will not meet again." She said, hugging her gently. "There is much you have yet to do."

Galadriel then turned to Tasha. "And for you, the shield of the Elves, so powerful and strong that it takes a mighty hit to splinter."

"Thank you." Tasha replied, as she clutched her shield.

Galadriel finally turned to Eddie and smiled softly.

"Farewell, Eddie Castile. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She kissed him gently on the head.

She then turned Dimitri and hugged him tightly.  
"I will miss you. Make sure you keep Rose on the right path. I love you." She whispered, as her and Celeborn stepped back to allow him into the boats.

After one more farewell The Fellowship stepped into their boats and paddled away from the warmth of Lothlórien, never to return.

Rose got into the boat with Eddie and Mason and paddled smoothly next to Dimitri.

"What is tracking us?" He whispered, as they paddled away from his grandparents, he still had a small tear trickling down his cheek.  
"A new form of Orc. Something that can move in daylight, they bare the White Hand of Ambrose." Rose answered, as she wiped his tear away.  
"I will protect you Rose."  
"Not if I protect you first."

Leaving Lothlórien was the second hardest thing on this journey yet, they where now closer to Mordor and more danger.

**Elvish Translations. **

**Renich I lú I erui govannem- Do you remember the time when we first met**

**Nauthannen I ned ôl reniannen- I thought I had strayed into a dream**

**Le aphadar aen- You are being followed/tracked. **

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed Rose and Dimitri's little meeting, I thought it was cute. Anyhow two more chapters to go on this, and then it will be The Two Towers. Have a nice day or evening.**

**Remember to review **

**Love**

**xFearlesssmilex**


	9. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**The Breaking of the Fellowship **

**Thank you to all your lovely reviews for the last chapter. JAH, I am glad that you liked it. Now this is the second last chapter of the Fellowship of the Ring. Book two and book three will be included in this story, I will just clearly state when they begin. So this chapter may conceive of half of the battle and the next the other half. If I think that this chapter is then too short, I will make this longer meaning that this would be the last. I cannot wait to write The Two Towers. Right on with the chapter…**

After an hour of paddling through the gentle stream of Lothlórien, the Fellowship came to the end and entered the proper river, which had a faster current. They continued to paddle down slowly, keeping their eyes and ears open to any unnatural noises along the bank. Rose's Ranger traits where useful here because the Rangers always had better eyesight and hearing, though Dimitri being an elf, outdid her in this way. He looked to the right bank and narrowed his eyes.  
"What is it?" Rose asked, as she looked there also, noticing heavy footsteps.  
"They are easily twenty miles behind us and they won't catch us by river as we keep gaining distance. We should be safe for an over night rest, but we will need to leave our resting stop at the crack of dawn." Dimitri stated, as he looked at Rose.

"Well, I think we should paddle faster with the current, so we can get ahead of them more." Stan suggested, as Tasha picked up her pace at his demand.

Rose looked at him and nodded. "You're right Stan." She also picked up her pace, allowing Mason and Eddie to forget about the Uruk-hai for a moment, Dimitri followed, they now had gained another three miles ahead with the current on their side also.

They Uruk-hai, knowing their intentions had picked up their pace also. They were determined to fulfil their master's wishes. An hour later it was night and the Fellowship stopped on an island in the middle of the river. The Uruk-hai where now miles behind and it would take them at least another day to catch up. Tasha had noticed a figure floating in the water, holding onto a log watching the Fellowship carefully. Rose noticed her figure and stood beside her friend and sighed.  
"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Rose stated, as she sat down next to Dimitri.  
"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Tasha answered, as her eyes remained on Gollum who had now taken cover under a rock on the other side of the river.  
"Have some food Mr Eddie." Mason stated, as he interrupted Eddie's gaze on Gollum.

"No, Mason." He replied, his voice an uneasy tone.  
"You haven't eaten anything all day." Mason argued, a serious tone to his voice. You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr Eddie."

"I'm all right." Eddie snapped, and instantly regretting it.

"But your not, I'm here to help you. I promised Anna that I would." Mason replied.

Eddie turned to face Mason. "You can't help me Mason, not this time. Get some sleep."

"Minas Tirith is a safer road." Tasha stated, as she turned to face Rose. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Rose replied, as she stood up, noticing that Tasha was annoyed.  
"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." Tasha argued, a furious expression upon her face.

"I grew up in Rivendell. They were Dimitri's grandparents." Rose snapped.  
"I don't care. Why have you so little faith in your own people?" Rose stepped back and looked down. "Yes there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men and Women. But you will not see that."

Rose turned away, but Tasha snapped out and grabbed her arm pulling her back hard.  
"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

Rose pulled her arm away and turned on the spot, a small tear trickling down her cheek. She wiped it quickly and then snapped back around.  
"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Rose snapped, as she walked off and climbed a tree, sitting away from the rest of the group, she didn't come down for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the Fellowship returned to the boats. Rose hadn't said a word to anyone, she was highly annoyed at Tasha. She had started to talk to Mason and Eddie as the day went on, loosening up a little. She had remained quiet to Dimitri, Stan and Tasha. After three hours of travelling, they reached The Argonath. Rose softly smiled and leant down, patting both the Hobbits on the back.

"Look, The Argonath." She stated, as they rounded the corner and came across two he statues of two male kings, opening their arms to indicate a passageway.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Rose continued.

Tasha, Dimitri, Jesse, Aaron, and Stan all gasped at the sight. The Fellowship did not stop to linger and quickly passed through. It was now heading towards dusk so they pulled over on their last stop right before a waterfall and all got out quickly. Eddie walked onto the sand and sighed whilst Tasha followed.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot." Rose announced, as she looked amongst everyone's tired faces. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better…" Stan started.

Dimitri, Jesse and Aaron looked at him with widened eyes.  
"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Stan continued.  
"That is our road." Rose stated, not breaking eye contact with him. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…" Stan started. Sounding annoyed, he walked off.

Dimitri ran down to Rose and stopped in front of her.  
"We should leave now." Dimitri said, as he looked at her sternly.  
"No." She answered, looking into his brown eyes. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Dimitri replied, as Rose followed his eye gaze. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Dimitri and Rose looked at each other, as they broke their gaze to Aaron placing some firewood down. He then looked around.  
"Where is Eddie?" He asked, as he couldn't see any sign of him.

Rose looked around and placed her hand on Dimitri's shoulder firmly, she then noticed that Tasha was also missing.  
"Great." She muttered, running off into the wilderness.

Eddie had been walking for ten minutes and had come across a head of a king, stone, laying on the ground. Tasha's voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"None of us should wander alone." She said, as she had a pile of logs in her arms. "You least of all."

Eddie looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So much depends on you. Eddie?" She questioned, noticing how quiet he was.

Eddie turned away and Tasha stared at him. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Eddie looked up at her. "There are other ways Eddie. Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Eddie stated, as Tasha's eyes widened.

"Warning? Against what?" Tasha asked, sounding slightly confused, though not her usual self. "We're all afraid Eddie." He moved away as she walked closer to him. "But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way."

Tasha looked at him. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" She threw the sticks down and continued to look at him, Eddie's eyes now showed fear. "If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No." Mason replied, sounding sincere.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Tasha argued.

"You are not yourself." Eddie answered, as he felt himself tremble with fear.

"What chance do you think you have?" She questioned, "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

Eddie turned on the spot and began to walk away from her, Tasha looked angry and followed him.

"You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!" She tackled him to the ground, clawing for the ring, as he struggled under her weight, him only being so small. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Eddie replied, as he pulled it out and slipped it on his finger.

Once he was invisible he kicked her hard in the stomach when she faltered at the sight of him disappearing and ran away, looking for somewhere away from her.

Tasha looked around helplessly and glared around her thinking he was still there.  
"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

Tasha fell down to the ground and couldn't feel the presence of the ring anymore and sat up looking ashamed.

"Eddie?" She begged, as she looked around once more. "Eddie. What have I done? Please, Eddie. Eddie, I'm sorry!" She shouted, tears falling down her eyes.

Eddie who had been running for five minutes still with the ring on climbed the stairs of the Parth Galen. The eye was visible again, talking to him in the black speech of Mordor. He removed the ring and fell from the platform, breathing heavily.

Rose stepped on a rock and looked down upon him relieved. "Eddie?"

"It has taken Tasha." He stated, as he looked at Rose.  
"Where is the Ring?" She questioned, as she moved closer to him.

"Stay away!" He shouted, fearing that the same thing would happen to her as it did to Tasha.

She ran after him and he stopped to face her. "Eddie? I swore to protect you." She placed her hands up in defeat.  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" He questioned, as Rose looked at him confused.

Eddie opened the hand with the Ring in and Rose stared at it. Rose moved closer as Eddie looked at her.  
"Would you destroy it?" He questioned, as Rose's attention kept on the Ring.

"_Rosemarie._" The Voice of Sauron whispered in her head, "_Rosemarie._"

Rose knelt down in front of Eddie and closed his palm and looked up at him.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." She released his palm and stepped back.

"I know." Eddie answered, trusting her. "Look after the others. Especially Mason. He will not understand."

Rose jumped up and drew her sword.  
"Go Eddie!" She commanded, Eddie pulled his sword to see it was bright blue as it was when orcs where around. He looked at Rose and widened his eyes. "Run! Run!"

She stepped round the edge of the ruin and came face to face with the pack of Uruk-hai. She walked forward slowly and looked at her upcoming enemy. Raising her sword in front her she walked forward and started to battle the Uruk-hai. Rose had already killed ten within the a minute. Mason who was only a 100 metres of the battle, was calling Eddie's name when he heard sword's clanging together and the cries of the orcs.

Rose quickly jumped up a few of the stairs and ran up them, battling the Uruk-hai all the way to the top. Down at the bottom, Lurtz was giving orders to the other troops who where waiting in line for battle.

"Find the Halfling!" He commanded, as the orcs ran in different directions seeking out their prey.

Rose jumped of the stone building into the orcs and continued to duel them, hoping to stop them going after Eddie and the others. As Dimitri and Stan arrived, Rose had just pushed an orc of her and was helped to her feet by Dimitri. Stan axed a couple and Dimitri turned to Rose and took her hand.  
"Go and find Eddie, and the others. We will try and hold." He commanded, as he started shooting arrows off again.

Rose obeyed and ran down the hill after the Uruk-hai, killing some in the process. They were easily sixty in front of her chasing the four Hobbits, though they hadn't caught sight of any of them yet. Dimitri and Stan continued to fight near the ruined building. Dimitri pulled an arrow out of his stack and stabbed one in the face with it, he then placed it on his bow and shot it at the one behind his kill. Retrieving another arrow he shot another one. Stan continued to kill the Uruk-hai with his axe, killing at least four. Because he was so short, he was far behind Dimitri, who was on at least twenty. Rose turned and ran alongside them so they couldn't see her. As Eddie fell and the Uruk-hai gained on him, she jumped out in front of them and continued stop them so Eddie could escape more. Eddie hid behind a tree without the Uruk-hai seeing him. Jesse and Aaron who where opposite him in a secure bush signalled him.

"Eddie!" Aaron called, getting his attention.

Eddie looked over at them with saddened eyes.  
"Hide here quick!" Jesse commanded, as both of them pointed to their hiding place.

"Come on." Aaron called, as no Uruk-hai where near at that point to see them.

Eddie looked at his two friends and shook his head sadly.

"What's he doing?" Jesse asked, as he looked at Aaron, who had just grasped what was happening.

"He's leaving." Aaron answered.

"No!" Jesse called.  
"Jesse." Aaron followed. ""Run Eddie go."

Jesse and Aaron stood in front of the path where more Uruk-hai where coming and waved their hands go get their attention.

"Hey you!" Aaron called.  
"Over here!" Jesse called after, waving his arms like an idiot.

The Uruk-hai chased after them, leaving a clear path for Eddie to head back to the boats and leave. He quickly got up and carried on running as fast as he could.

Jesse and Aaron were still running, as the Uurk-hai chased after them.  
"It's working." Jesse stated, as he looked behind at the Uruk-hai.

"I know it's working. Run!" Aaron replied, as they continued to run.

Dimitri and Stan had now caught up with Rose. Dimitri had drawn his sword and they both continued to fight, with Stan axing them in the process. Rose was tackled from behind, her reactions ended up in the Uruk-hai being stabbed by a back handed. Dimitri shot an arrow into it's head and returned to his sword on an approaching one.

Jesse and Aaron where now cornered, as they had Uurk-hai coming from them at the front and at the back. They both froze and panicked as one raised it's sword in front of them, ready to strike. Tasha appeared out of nowhere, decapitating it and fighting some more oncoming one's. Jesse and Aaron had now drawn their swords and were in the middle of stabbing some whilst helping Tasha. Rose was pinned against a tree, she was fighting with all her might and managed to fend off the Uurk-hai, though it still had a hold on her. Dimitri turned and shot an arrow instantly killing it, freeing Rose from her struggle. A horn sound went off in the mere distance and Dimitri snapped around to the direction it came from.

"The horn of Gondor." He stated, as Rose ran forward.  
"Tasha." She screamed, as she tackled more orcs on the way down to where Tasha was.

Dimitri and Stan followed her, both fighting off more orcs as they made their way down to where Tasha, Jesse and Aaron continued to fight, they had now realized that there was too many orcs to fight by themselves. After re-blowing the horn, Tasha continued to duel with more orcs, chopping off one's head in one swift movement. The sound of the horn had seemed to be attracting more. Rose jumped through an opening and continued to fend off the orcs that where making their way down to where three members of the Fellowship fought. Jesse and Aaron tackled one large one down to the ground and began to stab it. Tasha killed off another two. Lurtz the leader, who had made his way down slowly, stood at the top of the bridge, his bow and arrow ready, pointing at Tasha. None of the three noticed and continued to duel. Jesse and Aaron now threw stones at them, disorientating them for Tasha to kill more easily. As she killed another five, Lurtz released an arrow hitting her directly in the chest. She gasped in pain and fell to the floor. She returned to her feet and continued to duel more orcs, as another arrow his her in the stomach. She knelt in front of the Hobbits and looked at them. Seeing their faces, she returned to her feet and continued to fight, until another one hit her. Three arrows embedded in her was the end, she lay on the floor in pain. Jesse and Aaron ran forward to fight, but where swept off their feet and carried away by the Uurk-hai, never to see Tasha again.

Lurtz stood in front of Tasha ready to strike again. Just as he was about to release another arrow. Rose tackled him to the ground, causing the arrow to go estray. She quickly regained her footing and clashed her sword together with Lurtz's, underestimating how strong he was. Lurtz threw her back against the tree, her sword flinging out of her hand. Lurtz threw his shield at her, trapping her head so she couldn't move. He then ran at her with his sword ready to decapitate her. Just as his sword was an inch away, she managed to slip out, though she was kicked to the ground, with Lurtz smashing his sword down, narrowly missing her each time. She rolled and kicked him hard in the stomach. She then withdrew her Elvish dagger and stabbed him in the thigh, causing him to growl in pain. He punched her in the shoulder and dragged her up to face him. He head-butted her hard, and then threw her a couple of metres, right by her sword, which she picked up quickly. Lurtz than pulled the dagger out of his leg and licked his blood off it and then threw it to Rose, Rose watched the dagger and hit it away with her sword, her bust lip oozing out with blood.

Lurtz than picked up his sword again and they began another duel. Rose with adrenalin quickly sliced off his arm and then stabbed him through the stomach. Lurtz growled and pulled her closer, allowing the blade to come out the other side. He growled in her face. Rose quickly removed her blade and sliced off his head. Dropping her sword she gasped for breath and ran over to Tasha who was lying in pain on the ground.

"No!" She gasped, as she knelt down next to Tasha.

"They took the little ones." She gasped out, pain throughout her voice.

"Hold still." Rose said, as she placed her hand on one of the arrows.

"Eddie, where is Eddie?" She questioned, still regretting her earlier meeting with him. "I let Eddie go." She answered, as she studied the arrows on which one to pull out first.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Rose whispered, moving some hair out of Tasha's face.

"Forgive me." Tasha pleaded, as she placed her hand on Rose's arm. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Tasha. You fought very bravely. You have kept your honour." Rose stated, as she began to pull an arrow out.  
"Leave it." Tasha said, as Rose immediately stopped. "It is over."

Rose looked deeply into Tasha's blue eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Tasha stated, now crying a little.  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Rose answered, as she gripped Tasha's hand tighter.

"Our people. Our people." Rose nodded and Tasha smiled slightly.

Tasha began to breath heavily and reached for her sword. Rose handed her it and Tasha clutched it to her chest.

Dimitri and Stan arrived and looked around at the mess. Dimitri caught sight of Rose and Tasha and stopped in his tracks followed by Stan. They stopped and did not move, watching as Rose comforted Tasha as she slowly died a painful death.

"I would have followed you, my sister. My captain. My Queen." Tasha said, as she took her last breath.

Rose looked down and hugged her body and cried, she placed her hands on the side of her cheeks and kissed her forehead gently. "Be at peace, daughter of Gondor."

Dimitri and Stan watched and felt tears trickle down their cheeks. Rose stood and turned to face them both.

"We need to place her body in a boat, down this river, it will then arrive in Gondor. We will take the arrows out. They will look for her coming from the White Tower. But she will not return."

Eddie stood at the riverbank, staring out across the river and stealing glances at the boat he was planning on taking. He walked forward quickly, and jumped in the boat. Mason ran through the bush looking for him frantically.  
"Eddie!" He screamed, after ten minutes of running.  
_I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. _Eddie thought, as he paddled out into the middle of the river, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Mason reached the bank and looked to see Eddie in the boat.  
"Eddie, no! Eddie!" He shouted, as he ran into the cold water. "Mr Eddie."

Eddie continued to paddle. "No, Mason."

Mason begun to swim out, determined not to let his dear friend go.

"Go back Mason." Eddie ordered, as Mason swam out deeper. "I'm going to Mordor alone."  
"Of course you are and I am coming with you." Mason answered, as he struggled to swim out further.

"You can't swim." Eddie panicked, as Mason kept bobbing under the water.

"Mason!" He screamed, as Mason went under.

Eddie quickly turned the boat around and paddled to where Mason had gone under. Reaching his hand down, he grabbed his friend and pulled him into the boat and looked at him.

"I made a promise, Mr Eddie. A promise: "_Don't you leave him, Mason Ashford."_ And I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

"Mason." Eddie said, as he hugged his friend tightly. They both cried. "Come on."

They both paddled and reached the other side, just in time for Rose, Stan and Dimitri to see where they had gone. Rose helped place Tasha's body into one of the boats and took off her cuffs and placed them on herself for respect. They then sent the boat down the river where it disappeared over the edge. Rose released a few more tears. After a hug Dimitri turned to face where Eddie and Mason disappeared through some trees.

"Hurry, Eddie and Mason have reached the eastern shore." Dimitri said, as he quickly placed the boat in the water.

He turned to see Rose just standing there. Rose looked over at their retreating figures.  
"You mean not to follow them?" Dimitri asked, as Rose looked down at him.  
"Eddie's fate is no longer in our hands." Rose replied.

"Then it has al been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Stan muttered.

Both Dimitri and Stan stopped in front of Rose. Rose stood and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. There are two Hobbits who have been captured by the orcs and I think they are in need of our help." Rose stated, as Dimitri and Stan nodded. "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." She placed her dagger into her holder and sword also. "Let's hunt some orc."

She ran off into the forest behind them, followed by Dimitri and Stan who gave happy yells of war still to come.

Mason and Eddie had come to the North Side of Mordor. Though still miles away they could see the mountains that surrounded Mordor and the stormy fire weather in the realm of Mordor.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Eddie stated, as he looked at the distance between where they where and Mordor.

"Strider will look after them." Mason replied, both not realizing that Jesse and Aaron had been kidnapped.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Eddie replied, a small tear trickling down his cheek.

"We may yet, Mr Eddie. We may."

"Mason, I'm glad you are with me." Eddie stated, as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

They both took their first footsteps towards Mordor alone.

**Okay so I decided to finish the Fellowship. I am to start writing The Two Towers now. Remember to review. **


	10. The Taming of Sméagol

**Prologue: The Three Hunters**

**Okay so we are now officially on The Two Towers. These chapters will not be arranged how they are in the book. In the book, one part is dedicated to Aragorn and that and then the second part is dedicated to Frodo's journey. In my story, the chapters go by the scene's from the movies. **

The Mountains were covered in snow, making it cold for Eddie and Mason as they made their way around, looking for the Path to Mordor. The climbing conditions where terrible as well. Mason had fastened his Elvish rope around a boulder and they where in the middle of trying to scale the Mountain, not knowing how far down it was to the bottom. Eddie was two metres ahead of Mason, both taking the scale as slow as they could. They both feared the Elvish rope coming loose, even though it was said to never come loose. After ten minutes of scaling down the slippy and rocky mountain slope, Mason had begun to loose his patience.

"Can you see the bottom?" He asked, a bored tone to his voice.

Eddie looked down into the mist which hung below them and groaned slightly.  
"No! Don't look down Mason. Just keep going." Eddie replied, as he continued to scale downwards.

Mason shut his eyes tight and continued to scale, both of them unaware that Mason's knot was slowly coming undone with the weight of them both.

Mason slipped on a piece of slippy rock and crashed into the mountain side. His pocket ripped, revealing a small metal box which fell out slowly. It started to fall.  
"Catch it! Grab it, Mr Eddie!" Mason called, as Eddie looked up and caught the small metal box.

Eddie's foot then slipped and his reactions caused him to let go off the rope and fall the remaining distance.  
"Mr Eddie!" Mason called, as he watched his friend fall through the thickening mist.  
Eddie landed on the hard ground below him and groaned and rose slowly to his feet.

"I think I've found the bottom." He called, as Mason smiled slightly and quickly scaled the rest, now not bothering about slipping.

Once Mason had reached the bottom the two friends looked around at their surroundings. It was more rocks that led to nowhere.

"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what." Mason muttered, wiping his pants free of dirt and stones from the scale. "It's not natural. None of it."

Eddie then looked down at the small metal box he was holding, which now looked like a jewellery box.

"What's in this?" He asked, as Mason stepped forward.

"Nothing." Mason answered, flushing a little in the cheeks. "Just a bit of seasoning."

Eddie raised an eye-brow and Mason continued. "I just thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something."

"Roast chicken?" Eddie chuckled, his friend was not the camper kind of man.

Mason looked down. "You never know."

"Mason. My dear Mason." Eddie laughed, as he opened the box.  
"It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Mason stated, as Eddie smiled at the salt.  
"It is special. It's a piece of home." Eddie handed the salt back and headed towards the rope and looked up at it. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

"Who's gonna follow us down here Eddie?" Mason questioned, as he joined his friend in front of the rope. "It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry."

Eddie knew who would follow them down but did not say anything. Gollum was still tracking them. Mason reached out and grabbed the rope tugging it. After five seconds, the rope came loose and fell down in front of them.

"Real Elvish Rope?" Eddie laughed, as Mason picked it up.

An hour later, Mason and Eddie had made it out of the darkened rocks and now where up on top again in the sunlight. They where both getting tired. They both looked up to once again see Mordor in the distance, which now looked even further away, as they had gotten lost previously.  
"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer." Mason stated, as they both looked at the red stormy land, miles in front of them. "And it's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Mason turned to Eddie. "Let's face it Eddie, we're lost. I don't think Anna meant for us to come this way."

"She didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Mason, but they did."

Eddie sat down and gasped for breath.  
"Eddie?" He didn't answer. "It's the Ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier." Eddie took a long gulp of his water as Mason sat down next to him. "What food have we got left?"

"Let me see. Oh yes lovely. Lembas bread. And look, more Lembas bread." Mason answered, as he threw a piece to Eddie.

They both ate their pieces of bread in silent, still looking around at their surroundings.

"I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." Mason stated, as Eddie looked at his friend with an amused expression.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Mason?"

Mason turned to look in the direction of the thunder that could be heard.  
"Those rain clouds might." He stated, nodding in the direction of the storm heading their way.

That night, the storm hit and the two Hobbits where soaked almost instantly. They where that bothered about catching a cold, that they forgot to check if anyone was closing in one them when they where not looking. Gollum was above them watching his _precious. _

The next morning, Eddie and Mason had been walking around in circles when they finally stopped to properly take in their surroundings.  
"This looks strangely familiar." Mason stated, as he stopped beside Eddie.

"It's because we've been here before." Eddie replied, sounding annoyed and exhausted. "We're going in circles."

"What is that horrid stink?" Mason asked, sniffing the foul air. "I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yes, I can smell it. We're not alone."

That night both Hobbits had drifted off to sleep once again not realizing that Gollum was coming upon them from the mountain top, ready to take back _his _ring. The Hobbits did not wake up to his mutterings to himself. Though where they really asleep?  
"The thieves. The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them. It's ours, it is and we wants it." Gollum muttered, reaching out for Eddie.

Just as he almost connected, Eddie and Mason yelled and began to defend themselves. They both grabbed one of his hands each and pulled him from his position on to the ground with them. Gollum pushed them both off, causing Eddie to hit his head and become a little dazed. Gollum caught sight of the Ring and came towards Eddie quickly, snarling. Gollum tried to grab the Ring as Eddie tried his best for him to release it. Mason came up behind Gollum and pulled him off roughly. Gollum turned around and kicked Mason in the face hard and turned his attention back to Eddie, who had quickly placed the ring back in his shirt. Mason once again pulled him off, Gollum climbed a rock and jumped, pushing Eddie back down onto the ground again. Mason once again pulled him off. Gollum turned around and bit into Mason's shoulder hard. Gollum then pulled him on top of him and began to strangle Mason. Eddie quickly retrieved his sword and pointed it at Gollum's neck. Gollum quickly placed one hand up in surrender.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you Gollum? Release him or I'll cut your throat." Eddie ordered, as Gollum released.

The next morning, Eddie and Mason had placed the Elvish rope around Gollum's neck and where dragging him with them.  
"It burns. It burns us. It freezes. Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us." Gollum pleaded, crying and screaming.

"Quiet, you!" Mason ordered, as Eddie turned to face the two, Gollum screamed again. "It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum replied, looking at the Two Hobbits. "That would kill us! Kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve." Mason replied.

"Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him. I do pity him." Eddie stated as he looked at Gollum.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us." Gollum offered, looking cute. "Take it off us! We swears to do what you wants. We swears."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Eddie replied, as Mason looked at him shocked.

"We swears to serve the master of our precious. We will swear on the precious. Gollum. Gollum."

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." Eddie stated, as he looked at Gollum sternly.

"Yes, on the precious." Gollum answered.

"I don't believe you." Mason stepped forward, causing Gollum to try to run. Mason pulled on the rope pulling Gollum back. "Get down I said, down!"

"Mason!" Eddie replied, trying to take some strain off the rope.

"He's trying to trick us." Mason replied, looking at Eddie with sincere eyes. "If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep."

Gollum lay on the floor wheezing and holding his throat. Eddie turned to look at him with a softened expression. Walking forward he stopped in front of Gollum.  
"You know the way to Mordor?" He asked.

"Yes." Gollum answered, still breathing heavily.

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

Eddie removed the rope from his neck and Gollum looked up in shock, Mason gave a disapproving look.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." Eddie ordered.

Gollum hopped in front them, moving quicker than they intended to, but not to quick so that they lost sight of him. Eddie and Mason ran behind. Gollum was easily ten metres ahead.  
"To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the master says. Yes! No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum. Gollum. But we swore to serve the master of the precious. No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching."

Mason and Eddie caught up at behind. Gollum turned to face them and screamed and ran off around the corner, leaving Mason and Eddie to stand there stunned.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Mason shouted, as Gollum continued to run away. "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

Gollum appeared over a rock. "This way Hobbits. Follow me!"

Eddie ran after him and Mason followed reluctantly.

**Okay so this is one of the chapters where it is devoted to certain scenes with the same characters. Next chapter will be Rose's team. **


	11. The Three Hunters

**Chapter One: The Three Hunters **

**Hey guys thank you all for your reviews once again, I am having so much fun writing this. This is the chapter where we will meet Rose, Stan, Dimitri, Jesse, Aaron and the Uruk-hai again. Also we meet Adrian, Lissa, Andre and Abe. **

**DGMSilverAirHead03- Yes you guessed right, thank you for your reviews **

**Right on with the chapter…**

The Uruk-hai where still on the run from the battle scene. Jesse and Aaron where currently tied each around one Uruk-hai. Jesse and Aaron where hungry and thirsty. Jesse turned to face Aaron and his eyes widened.  
"Aaron?" He asked, noticing that his friend was unconscious or sick. "Aaron?"

The Uruk-hai with Aaron passed him and Aaron had still not answered.

The leader who had been elected to fill in Lurtz's place halted his company as he sniffed, noticing something different. After five seconds, about ten Isenguard Orcs appeared out from behind the rocks in front of them.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient." The leader announced, as he spoke to the Uruk-hai leader. "He wants the Shire-rats now."  
"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots." The leader replied, as the leader orc snarled aggressively. "Ambrose will have his prize. We will deliver them."

The leader of the Uruk-hai packed turned around and the orc leader snarled at his retreating figure. Jesse looked over at Aaron again to see that he was moaning in pain.

"Aaron?" He questioned, becoming worried for his friend. "Aaron? Wake up!"

He looked at one of the Uruk-hai who was drinking something from an old fashioned bottle. "My friend is sick." He said, as the Uruk-hai looked at him and snarled. "He needs water, please!"

The leader stepped through the crowd of Uruk-hai and faced the two Hobbits.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine boys!" He ordered, as the Uruk-hai laughed.

The Uruk-hai with the water container tipped the liquids into his mouth, which turned out to be a reddish-brownish colour. Aaron began to choke.  
"Stop it!" Jesse shouted, not liking seeing his friend get hurt.

"Can't take his draught." The leader laughed, as he looked at the young Hobbit with cruel eyes.

"Leave him alone." Jesse ordered, showing some courage towards the Uruk-hai.  
"Why? Do you want some?" The leader asked, laughing hard. "Then keep your mouth shut."

Once the leader had disappeared back to the front, Jesse turned to look at Aaron.  
"Aaron?" He asked, giving his friend a worried expression.

Aaron looked at him. "Hello Jesse." Aaron replied, still recovering from his almost drowning experience.

"You're hurt!" Jesse exclaimed, noticing that he didn't sound right.  
"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?"

"See fooled you to." Aaron answered, as he shut his eyes again. "Don't worry about me Jesse."

One of the Uruk-hai nearer the front sniffed the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Demanded the leader, looking at him curiously though but sternly.

"Man-flesh." The sniffing orc replied, causing the leader to look annoyed.

"They've picked up our trail." The leader replied, as he looked around at their surroundings.

"Rose." Jesse whispered, realizing that they where coming to rescue them and he smiled a little.  
"Let's move." The leader replied, as the Uruk-hai began to run, followed by the Isenguard Orcs.

Jesse grabbed his cape in his hand, pulling off the Elvish clip, he spat it onto the floor, making it easier for their trail to be followed more easily.

Rose raised her head from the rock she was laying on and looked around at their surroundings.

"Their pace has quickened." She muttered, as she rose to her feet "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" She continued to run, as they had been doing for the last three days.

Dimitri ran up the hill again and looked at her running figure and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Stan." He ordered, as he ran after Rose.

Stan walked up the hill out of breath, using his axe as a walking stick.  
"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He caught up with Rose and Dimitri and they all ran.

Rose being the fittest, was in front of them, followed by Dimitri and Stan who was already huffing and puffing. They made it down the hill still running. After three hours they made it to where the Uruk-hai and the Orcs had just been. Rose had knelt down to the ground after noticing one of the Elf clasps for cloaks.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." She muttered, looking at the path ahead of her.

Dimitri stopped beside her and looked at the leaf in her cut hand.  
"They may yet be alive." He said, as he looked at her.

Rose stood back up. "Less than a day ahead of us." She took of running again.

Dimitri followed, they both stopped when they heard a grunt and a thud. Stan who had just caught up had tripped down the hill and landed in a ditch. They both looked at him and smirked.

"Come, Stan. We're gaining on them." Dimitri ordered, as Rose had already took off running, he followed and Stan ran after slowly.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." He shouted after the two, pushing his little legs to go faster.

They stopped at the top of the mountain for a five minute rest and looked down into a beautiful green field.  
"Rohan." Rose stated, as they all looked down. "Home of the horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us. Dimitri! What do you Elf-eyes see?"

Dimitri who was twenty metres a head of them on another rock stared out into the distance.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isenguard." He shouted.  
"Ambrose." Rose muttered, as she stood next to her lover and clasped his hand. "If they reach there, we won't be able to do anything. They will be killed as soon as Ambrose learns that they do not have the ring."

"There is always hope." Dimitri replied, as Stan sat down for a breather.  
"Not at Isenguard. Ambrose will wave his stick, say one spell and then it will be over. I cannot bear to think what would happen." Rose replied, as she looked at her lover and dear friend.  
"What would happen?" Stan asked, as he looked up at her.

"You two would be fed to the Uruk-hai and Orcs as dinner." She replied, straitly. "Me, I would be executed."

Ambrose sat in the throne room of the Isenguard Tower. His hand lay over his Palantir, he was in the process of talking to his new master, Sauron.

"The World is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard, and Mordor?" Ambrose questioned, as the Palantir revealed an army of Uruk-hai leaving Mordor and heading to Isengard ready for war. "To stand against the might of Sauron and Ambrose, and the union of the Two Towers?"

The Palantir revealed to Ambrose the ascend of Sauron's eye tower resulting in Sauron looking at Ambrose.

"Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-earth. The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise." The Palantir now showed Ambrose walking through his Orcs workshop where they birthed new Uruk-hai and made armour and weapons for them. "We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear, and the iron fists of the Orc. The Wild-men are here."

Ambrose withdrew his hand from the Palantir and turned to face one Wild-man who had walked into the room. Ambrose took a seat on his throne and looked at him with sharp eyes.

"We will fight for you." The Wildman said, as he looked at Ambrose with longing eyes.

"Swear it." He replied.

The Wild-man withdrew his dagger from his holder and sliced his across the palm of his hand, causing blood to ooze out, Ambrose smiled menacingly.

"We will die for Ambrose." He promised, as Ambrose nodded in acceptation.

Now dark outside, the Wild-man lead Ambrose to his colony of other Wild-man with their pitchforks and torches lit ready to go.  
"The Horse-men took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks." Ambrose declared, as the Wild-men cheered that they where murderess. "Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village."

The Wild-men ran off into the dark, screaming battle cries. Once back in his throne room, Ambrose returned to the Palantir and continued his conversation with Sauron.  
"We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more."

A small village in Rohan which lay by a lake that was normally peaceful, was a scene of fright and death. Villagers fled with whatever live stock they could carry.

"Ėothain! Ėothain!" Screamed a mother of two, as her son and daughter ran out of the house, carrying some sackfuls of food. "You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

"Papa says Ėothain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him." The little girl called, her name Freda.

Their mother lifted Freda onto the horse and her brother clasped her in tightly.  
"Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama." Ėothain answered.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama." Freda cried as her mother stroked her cheek.

"Freda, I will find you there." Her mother replied, as someone screamed further down the village. "Quickly!"

Ėothain kicked the horse to and galloped away from their mother and home.

Four miles away was another disastrous scene. Many bodies of men laid on the ground or in the river all but one dead.

"Andre." A Horse-man mumbled, as he and his colony looked at the scene in front of them. "Find the king's son." He commanded.

The colony of Horse-men dismounted their horses and searched amongst the dead bodies for Andre.

"Mordor will pay for this." A man muttered, as the leader walked past him.  
"These Orcs are not from Mordor." The leader replied, still searching the bodies, as he kicked over a dead Uruk-hai bearing the White Hand of Ambrose.  
"Over here my Lord Adrian." A man muttered, from the riverbank.

Adrian quickly ran over and looked down at Andre. "He's alive."

**Okay so next chapter we meet Abe and Lissa**

**Remember to review**

**Love xFearlesssmilex **


	12. The Riders of Rohan

**Chapter Two: The Riders of Rohan **

**Hey guys thank you all for you reviews. I had two reviews which I thought I should answer before I start writing. **

**LOTR AND VA- Thank you so much for making me aware of Rose's death age. It was a typing error, it was meant to be 80. Glad that you are enjoying the story so much. **

**Guest- The reason I chose Ambrose is because I get so bored off seeing Tasha, Nathan or Viktor as the evil characters- doesn't mean I don't like them. I really don't like them. But I thought I should do something different, and do something that no one would suspect. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. But, Viktor will be an evil character in the near chapters. **

**Gandalf White- Thank you for review and I will take your suggestion into consideration. I am looking for a Vampire Academy BETA, so if anyone is interested, contact me, though please have an account. **

**I would also like to clarify that in the last few chapters, I have been spelling Isenguard like this, but it was meant to be spelt like this Isengard. So it will be the second spelling from now, sorry for any confusion.**

**By the way please just ignore Abe's last name. He is not related to Rose, and because I had already wrote her name in a previous chapter as Mazur, I have made up something for him. **

**Right on with the chapter…**

Adrian and his riders continued to gallop back to Edoras where the Golden Hall lay. Adrian battled steering his horse whilst keeping a firm grip on Andre's frail body. After a couple of hours of riding they arrived at Edoras, to be greeted with the people and their horrified gasps. Andre hung loosely in Adrian's arms as they cantered up to the Golden Hall where his father and King, Abe Udomidle. Vasilisa Ivashkov, Adrian's younger sister spotted their approaching figures and made her way back into the Golden Hall, knowing that her cousin Andre was badly wounded.

By the time she had reached Andre's room, Adrian was already tending to him, cleaning up his wounds. She ran over quickly and knelt down beside her brother, taking over the cleaning of his wounds.

"Andre." She breathed, terrified at how bad his wounds where.

She turned to her brother who gave her a sad smile.  
"He won't make it Lissa." He breathed, as Lissa's eye's welded up with tears.

"We must tell Abe." Lissa replied, as Adrian nodded in agreement picking up a heavy metal helmet.  
"What's that?" She questioned, as she noticed the White Hand.  
"Ambrose's minions helmet." Adrian replied, as they both made their way to the throne room.

Lissa walked up to her Uncle and knelt in front of him and looked at him with sad eyes. His misty eyes looked at her in an unknowing expression.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." She said, as Abe did not respond to her.

"He was ambushed by Orcs." Adrian answered, as he stood in front of his uncle. "If we don't defend our country, Ambrose will take it by force."

"That is lie." A man with no-eyebrows butted in, stepping out of the shadows.

Adrian glared at him, knowing that he was evil at heart.

The man stopped beside the King and placed his pale and bony hand on his shoulder.

"Ambrose the White has ever been our friend and ally."

"Grima." Abe muttered, as the man without the eye-brows lowered his head closer to hear his words. "Grima."

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Ambrose." Adrian interrupted, as he threw down a helmet in front of Abe and Grima.

Grima looked down and didn't blink at the sight of it, knowing that it belonged to his masters Uruk-hai. Lissa looked at him with an annoyed expression, waiting for Grima to do something or say something about it.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Grima questioned, he knelt beside Abe. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, and you warmongering."

Adrian looked over at Grima and glared, not impressed by the way Grima was going about his.  
"Warmongering?" He got up and pushed Grima away from Abe violently, still keeping a firm grip on him. "How long is it since Ambrose bought you? What was the promise price, Grima? When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"

Grima's eyes wandered over to where Lissa stood, already retreating from the horrible scene in front of her. Adrian pushed him harder, after seeing where he looked to. He secured his face so that he could not looked away from his eyes.  
"Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." Adrian snapped, as Abe's guards, Háma and Gamling took him off Grima.

"You see much Adrian, son of Ėomund. Too much." Grima replied, as the guards restrained Adrian more, this time delivering a blow to his stomach.

"You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan, and all it's domains under the pain of death." Grima answered, looking smug.

"You have no authority here." Adrian replied, still struggling to get free. "Your orders mean nothing."

"The orders do not come from me. It comes from the King." Grima said, as he produced a piece of parchment. "He signed it this morning.

The parchment stated Adrian's banishment and the King's signature rested on the dotted line at the bottom.

Rose, Dimitri and Stan still continued to trail the Uurk-hai. They where descending a hill, still with Rose at the front, her Ranger qualities kicking in. Dimitri was not far behind her, he had begun to feel a burning sensation in his chest from all the running. Stan was still easily twenty metres behind them, as his little legs couldn't keep up with their long one's. The Uruk-hai where still a day ahead of them.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Stan muttered to himself, trying to stay motivated.  
"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Dimitri stated, as he ran alongside Rose.

The sun had begun to set, but they still carried on pursuing Jesse and Aaron. They where determined not to let them fall to the mercy of Sauron.

"We will catch up to them." Rose replied, as Dimitri ran alongside her, whilst Stan was still twenty metres behind.

The Uruk-hai and the Isengard Orcs had met their energy defeat. It was around nine o clock that evening that they stopped on the outskirts of Fangorn Forest for a rest and a sleep.

"We're not going no further, until we've had a breather." A skinny bony-faced Isengard Orc gasped, as he placed his hand on his chest.

The Uruk-hai leader looked at them, an annoyed expression crossed his face, though he needed a rest.  
"Get a fire going!" He ordered, as some fellow Uruk-hai took out their weapons and hacked a tree down.

The trees groaned around it. Jesse and Aaron who had been placed down on the boarder of the forest lay a couple of metres apart. Jesse crawled as hard as he could push himself to be with his best friend.  
"Aaron! Aaron." He called, as he crawled closer.

Aaron looked at him, it was obvious that he was struggling against his food and water pains, though Jesse had not begun to show his signs yet.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire Jesse." Aaron replied, as he groaned at his pains.

Jesse smiled slightly, as they looked around at the fellow Uruk-hai and Orcs, getting to work and setting a fire. As the Uruk-hai continued to hack at some more branches, the trees groaned louder.

Jesse turned to face Aaron. "What's making that noise?"

Aaron sat up further and looked at the forest with amazement. "It's the trees."  
"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest on the boarders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." Aaron answered, life returning to his body. "Trees that could whisper, talk to each other and even move."

The two Hobbits where interrupted by a Uruk-hai four metres away, with it's back to them.

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." He said, holding a piece of bread in his hand that looked off.

"Yeah." An Isengard Orc replied, turning to face the Hobbits. "Why can't we have some meat?"

Jesse and Aaron looked in shock and terror filled their eyes and body.  
"What about them? They're fresh." The same Orc stated, staring hungrily at Jesse and Aaron.

"They are not for eating." The leader of Uruk-hai announced, as he stepped forward.

A Uruk-hai grabbed Jesse and Aaron from behind and moved them away from the rest of the Orcs. Another Isengard Orc stepped forward and examined what he would call food.  
"What about there legs? They don't need those." He said, as Jesse and Aaron looked down at their little legs in terror. "They look tasty."

The leader of the Uruk-hai stepped in the middle of them.  
"Get back, scum!" He announced, as he looked at the Orcs threateningly, pushing the Orc back.

The Isengard Orcs withdrew their swords and faced the Uruk-hai, whilst the Uruk-hai copied their actions.  
"The prisoners go to Ambrose. Alive and unspoiled." The leader replied, looking at the Isengard Orcs.

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" Another Isengard Orc questioned, as Jesse and Aaron looked at him with a disgusted face.

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." The leader answered, as Jesse and Aaron turned to one another.

"They think we have the ring." Jesse whispered, as Aaron silenced him.  
"Ssh, once they find out we don't, we're dead."

The Uruk-hai had not noticed another Isengard Orc sneaking up behind the Hobbits, his sword drawn.  
"Just a mouthful, a bit of flank." He said, raising his sword.

The leader of the Uruk-hai withdrew his sword and sliced off the Isengard's Orcs' head. The body fell to the ground and Jesse and Aaron gasped for breath.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys." The leader announced, as the Uruk-hai roared.

One Uruk-hai pushed Jesse and Aaron aside as they all dived onto the dead Isengard Orc and began to eat him. Jesse and Aaron where turned no longer being watched the Orcs and Uruk-hai where to busy feasting.

"Jesse." Aaron whispered, as they both began to crawl towards the forest. "Let's go."

After a couple of metres, they felt a hard push to the ground, when the turned they saw an Isengard Orc with his blade drawn.

"Go on. Call for help." He grabbed Jesse's face and pulled him closer to him. "Squeal. No one's going to save you now."

As if on cue, a spear came out from the darkness and hit him in the back, killing him instantly. The thrower made himself present with at least hundred riders behind him. Adrian and the Riders of Rohan had arrived. They began to duel the Uruk-hai and Orcs, slaying them to their deaths.  
"Jesse." Aaron called, as they begun to edge towards the forest. The riders being on horses gave them an advantage as they would just fly past. One two where killed. Jesse turned to see a horse rearing at him.

It was dawn. Rose was still running, followed by Dimitri and Stan. Dimitri turned to look at the reddened sun rise and his widened in shock.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled his night." He announced, as they ran across and open field. They stopped when they heard a horse neigh and they quickly hid. Adrian and his Rohan riders rode past. Rose knowing that they where friends stepped out of their hiding place, with the two following.  
"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark." She called, as Adrian turned his colony around to ride back.

She turned look at Dimitri, as the riders encircled them, allowing no escape all producing their spears at them. Adrian rode forward into the circle, Dimitri turned to face him.  
"What business does an Elf, a woman and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He questioned, looking between the three. "Speak quickly."  
"Give me your name, horse-master and I shall give you mine." Stan said, as Adrian dismounted.

Rose looked at Stan with a disapproving face. She placed a hand on his chest as Adrian walked up to him.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground." Adrian stated, as Dimitri pulled his bow and arrow at him.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He said, as him and Adrian glared at one another. The spears drew in closer.  
Rose stepped forward and lowered Dimitri's bow and turned to Adrian.

"I am Rose, daughter of Elessar. This Stan, son of Glóin and Dimitri son of Elrond. We are friends of Rohan and of Abe, you king." She said, as Dimitri still eyed Adrian up suspiciously.  
"Abe no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Adrian replied, removing his helmet.

The Rohan riders put lowered their spears.

"Ambrose has poisoned the mind of the king, and claimed lordship over these lands." Adrian said, as Rose and Dimitri looked at one another. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard his cunning." He looked at Rose. "He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. An everywhere his spies, slip past our nets." He looked at Dimitri.

"We are no spies." Rose replied, regaining Adrian's attention. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Adrian looked down. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Stan asked, sounding a little shaky.  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Dimitri answered, touching Rose's shoulder.

"We left none alive." Adrian replied, not meeting any of the three's eyes. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Adrian pointed to a burning pile. Rose looked up and gulped.

"Dead?" Stan questioned, small tears forming in his eyes.

"I am sorry." Adrian said, as Dimitri placed an arm around Rose.

Adrian whistled.  
"Hasufel! Aarod!" He called, as bay and a fleabitten grey horse walked out from the crowd. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Rose took a hold of Hasufel the Bay one and stroked it's nuzzle. Adrian turned to her.

"Milady." He bowed and placed his helmet back on, walking back to his horse.

"We ride north." Adrian called, as his company left.

Dimitri helped Rose onto her horse and then Stan onto the white one in which they would be sharing. They cantered to the burning sight, where the bodies still smoked and the head of the lead Uruk-hai stuck on a pole. Stan immediately dug into the smoking bodies with his axe and pulled out Jesse's belt. He turned to face Rose and Dimitri and felt tears form in his eyes.

"It's Jesse's wee belt." He said. "We failed them."

Rose turned to a helmet and kicked it. She fell down to the ground screaming in pain, as she had just broken her toe. She then noticed a spot where a Hobbit lay.

"A Hobbit lay here. And the other." She said, as she followed the tracks with the others following. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." She found one of their ropes. "Their bonds where cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Stan questioned.

Rose turned to look at Dimitri and Stan.  
"They had no choice."

**Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**Remember to review. **

**Love**

**xFearlesssmilex**


	13. The Heir of Númenor

**The Heir of Númenor **

**Thank to all of your wonderful reviews they mean the world to me and inspire me to continue writing. This chapter we will meet the Ents and a surprise if you have never read nor watched the Lord of the Rings. On with the story…**

The Forest of Fangorn was dark. No traces of daylight slipped through the thick trees that summer's day. It was muggy and hot. Jesse and Aaron, who where running from the same Isengard Orc who had followed them from the battle-scene, sweat and breathed heavily as they tried to outrun him. Jesse and Aaron both dipped behind a large fat tree and lay on the ground, trying to catch some of their breath.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Jesse gasped, clutching his aching chest.

A rustle of trees and a snarl from behind them startled them from their hopeful thoughts, as the Isengard Orc followed them through. The Orc spotted the two Hobbits and licked his lips hungrily.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" He shouted, as Jesse and Aaron continued to run quickly. "Come here!"

Jesse and Aaron made it to a tree that had branches low enough for them to climb.

"Trees. Climb a tree." Aaron ordered, as he pushed Jesse into a tree and pulled himself up. Jesse made it to the top whilst Aaron stopped and looked around. The Isengard Orc was no where in sight, his eyes widened in excitement.

"He's gone." He breathed, as he took a small gasp of air.

Just as he thought he was safe, he felt a hard tug at his small ankle and he felt his hands release the tree-stump he was holding onto and fell to the ground. The Orc looked at him and Aaron managed to land a hard kick to his nose, instantly breaking it. The Orc looked at him more fiercely and climbed upon him, retrieving his pocket knife.  
"Aaron!" Jesse screamed, as he watched his friend being pounced upon from the top of the tree.

At the name of Aaron, the tree came to life and opened his face. Jesse looked around and saw, but turned away not instantly relizing what he had seen. He turned again to see if he imagined it after he heard a slight groan and looked into a huge green eye of that particular tree.

"Ah!" He said, as he let go and began to fall backwards, reaching for the living tree to stop himself from falling.

The tree caught the small Hobbit in his hand.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly." The Orc said, as he heard a shout and groan and stopped on what he was doing.

Aaron and the Orc looked up to see what was going on and the tree stood on the Orc, instantly killing it. Aaron jumped up in shock and looked at Jesse in the trees hand.  
"Run Aaron." Jesse shouted, as Aaron began to run.

The tree instantly reached down and picked up the small Hobbit and examined both of them within his hands.

"Little Orcs." The tree said, looking between the two.

"It's talking Aaron. The tree is talking." Jesse blurted out, in utter shock at the sight of it's voice.

"Tree?" The tree questioned, clearly offended. "I am no tree! I am an Ent."

"A tree-herder." Aaron said, in amazement at the Ent. "A shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it Aaron.." Jesse warned, not sure that the Ent was trustworthy enough. "Don't encourage it."

"Treebeard some call me." Treebeard announced, walking further into the forest.

"And whose side are you on?" Jesse questioned, wanting to make sure that he was not apart of the Army of Mordor.

"Side? I am nobody's side, because nobody is on my side, little Orc." Treebeard said, both Hobbits now noticing that the Ent talked extremely slow. "Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits." Aaron argued, looking up at the giant Ent.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me." Treebeard answered, squeezing them both a little tighter, both groaning in pain. "They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings. Shire-folk." Aaron argued, as he struggled against the pressure being applied by Treebeard.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Witch will know." Treebeard answered.  
"The White Witch?" Jesse questioned, looking at him with panic.

Treebeard placed them on the ground in front of a white light.

Mason and Eddie still continued to follow Gollum's directions through the mountains. It was obvious now that Gollum had lead them into more of a clearing from their previous location.

"See? See? We've led you out." Gollum stated, as he sounded happy.

Mason and Eddie looked around at their more sunny surroundings and at Gollum's happy figure.

"Hurry, Hobbitses, hurry!"

Mason and Eddie quickly climbed a small rock and looked at across the plain where Gollum had led them. The storm over Mordor was clearly seen now.

"Very lucky we find you."

Eddie walked past and Mason followed though keeping a sharp eye on Gollum.  
"Nice Hobbit." Gollum said, as he also watched back carefully.

After ten minutes of walking, Mason's hairy foot slipped and landed in some murky water.

"Oh! It's a bog. He's led us into a swamp." He exclaimed, looking at all the marshland in front of them.

"A swamp, yes, yes." Gollum replied, who was five metres in front of them. "Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist."

Mason and Eddie followed Gollum deeper into the creepy bog.

"Come, Hobbits! Come! We go quickly. I found it. I did. They way through the marshes." Gollum said, as he continued to lead his way through with Mason and Eddie close on his heels. "Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as the shadows we must be."

After half n hour of walking, the trio had decided to have a rest. Mason and Eddie sat two metres away from Gollum.

"I hate this place. It's too quiet." Mason muttered, as he and Eddie took a small bite of Lembas bread. "There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses." Gollum complained, as he looked up into the darkened sky for any sign of a bird. He slammed his hands down. "We are famished! Yes. Famished we are, precious!"

Gollum spotted a worm and picked up from the ground and ate it and pulled a face. It was nowhere near enough to satisfy his hunger.

Mason looked at him grossly and turned away almost immediately, being put of his food. Eddie broke a piece of Lembas bread off.

"Here!" He said, as he threw Gollum the piece, which he quickly placed near his mouth.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" He placed it in his mouth and chewed a little and spat it back out and retched. "It tries to choke us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well starve then. And good riddance." Mason said, as he wished for it to happen.

"Oh, cruel Hobbit." Gollum said, as he inched closer to Eddie. "It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die. Not like master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." He reached out to touch Eddie.

Eddie looked at Gollum and quickly smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said, as Gollum looked a little hurt.

Gollum turned away sadly and looked back out at the way they came.

An hour later they had gone deeper into the marshes and where now on a pathway with glowing fire torches around them. Eddie had begun to struggle on a little, the weight of the Ring growing on him too much. Mason looked into the water and noticed dead bodies and his eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water." He alerted Eddie, who had also noticed them to.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes." Gollum said, as he turned to look at Eddie and Mason. "Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights."

Mason followed and Eddie turned to look at the water. A body of a dead man held his attention and he went into some kind of a trance. Mason and Gollum didn't notice, even when Gollum looked around at Mason who had just stepped into the water.  
"Careful now. Or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."

The eyes of the body that Eddie was in trance with opened, and they where misty white. Mason turned around knowing that Eddie was lacking behind and gasped at the sight.

"Eddie?" He called, as he looked at his best friend within his trance.

Eddie fell into the water still in locked eyes with the figure. Once in the water, spirits of the dead surrounded him and tried to pull on him, to drown him so he would join them in death. On shore Mason ran over to where Eddie had fallen, not realizing that Gollum was already to rescue Eddie. Under the water, Eddie felt a hand grabbed him and he was quickly pulled out. When he looked up he saw Gollum looking at him with an annoyed expression upon his face.

"Gollum?" Eddie asked, shocked that Gollum had been the one to rescue him.

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum warned walking off again.

"Gollum!" Eddie called, as Mason grabbed him.  
"Eddie. Are you alright?" He asked, as Eddie still watched Gollum stalk off.

That night, Eddie lay awake in the marshes whilst Mason slept. Gollum was by the waterside looking up into the moonlight. Eddie continued to stroke the golden Ring in his finger not realizing that Gollum was awake.

"So bright. So beautiful. Our precious." Gollum's voice interrupted Eddie's thoughts and he quickly placed the Ring away.

"What did you say?" Eddie asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Master should be resting." Gollum answered, not turning to look at him. "Master needs to keep up his strength."

Eddie stood and walked over to Gollum. "Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum, Gollum." He retched on the word Gollum, as Eddie took a seat next to him.

"Anna told me you were one of the river-folk."

"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travellers far from home." Gollum muttered, completely off topic, Eddie moved to the front of him.

"She said your life was a sad story."  
"They do not see what lies ahead. When the sun has failed and moon is dead."

"You were not so very different from a Hobbit once." Eddie said, as he looked into Gollum's eyes which widened. "Were you? Sméagol."

Sméagol looked up at Eddie. Something inside of him clicked.

"What did you call me?" Sméagol asked, as he looked at his master with a saddened expression.

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago."

"My name?" Sméagol questioned himself, looking down at the ground as if recalling something from his past. He smiled slightly. "Sméagol."

A screeching noised interrupted their conversation and Mason awoke with a start. Sméagol screamed and looked around nervously.  
"Black Riders!" Mason exclaimed, as he quickly gathered all of their stuff.

"Hide! Hide!" Sméagol said, as he went under a near bush.

Eddie screamed in pain and clutched his chest where the Nazgûl's blade had once pierced him. Eddie kept seeing the moment of the stabbing and the face of the Witch-King, the name of the one who had stabbed him.

Mason ran over and grabbed Eddie helping him to his feet.  
"Come on Eddie. Come on." Mason said, as they quickly made their way to the bush that Sméagol was under.  
"Quick! They will se us! They will see us!" Sméagol said, as Mason and Eddie dived under, they could not be seen.

"I thought they were dead." Mason exclaimed, as he looked around at their surroundings, expecting to see black horses anytime soon.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Sméagol answered, as looked at them nervously.

"How do they ride on horses through here when we can barely walk?" Mason asked, as he kept an anxious stare around them.  
"They are not on horses. They are on Fell-beasts." Sméagol replied, pointing to the sky.  
"Dragons?" Mason questioned, as a single black rider passed through the air on a black Fell-beast, screeching and the beast roaring.

The Hobbits and Sméagol kept quiet as they watched him circle the area, sniffing for any traces of them being there. It passed over their bush and a screech went off.  
"Wraiths!" Sméagol whispered, covering his ears. "Wraiths on wings."

Eddie lay there, breathing heavily, clutching the ring within his fingers.

"They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious." Sméagol whispered as the Dragon flew around twenty metres away.

Mason grabbed Eddie's hands to stop him from putting on the Ring.  
"Eddie. It's all right." Mason said, as the Ring-wraith gave up his search and left back over the mountain of Mordor.

Eddie and Mason sat up.

"Hurry Hobbits." Sméagol said, as he stepped out from under the bush. "The Black Gate is very close."

Rose, Dimitri and Stan had now given into their fears and journeyed into Fangorn Forest, still tracking Jesse and Aaron. Rose walked on ahead, following the tracks, whilst Dimitri kept an eye out on their surroundings. Stan had noticed some dark liquid on a nearby shrub and was currently investigating. He took a little on his finger and licked it. He spat it out straight away.

"Orc blood." He wiped his mouth.

Rose had continued to go on ahead and Dimitri and Stan followed her, as she still examined the tracks.

"These are strange tracks." She said, bending down to look at a large track.

"The air is very close in here." Stan muttered, as he walked around dumbly under three trees that where close together.

"This forest it old." Dimitri said, as he looked around at their surroundings. "Very old. Full of memory and anger."

The trees around them groaned a little and Stan snapped his axe out on reaction. Rose looked around at the trees.  
"The trees are speaking to each other." Dimitri said, as he looked around at them calmly.

Dimitri and Rose both turned to look at Stan who was spinning in a circle looking at the trees, holding his axe ready to strike.  
"Stan!" Rose hissed, as Stan looked at her. "Lower your axe."

Stan immediately lowered it and looked around.

"They have feelings my friend." Dimitri said, as he looked at Stan. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees?" Stan questioned, looking at him. "What do trees have to talk about? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings."

After ten minutes of walking, Dimitri snapped around and turned to face Rose.

"Rose, nad no ennas." He said, as he walked past and stood on a small mound, Rose on his tail.

"Man cenich?" She asked, placing her hand on the top of her sword.

"The White Wizard approaches." He replied, as Stan ran up to them.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Rose ordered, the two as they all turned their backs to him.

Stan drew his axe whilst Dimitri got ready to fire an arrow at him.

"We must be quick." She continued.

As the White Wizard stood behind them, Dimitri fired an arrow for it to be disintegrated, Stan's axe flew off to the right direction and Rose's sword heated up burning her skin, causing her to drop it. They all stepped back, not being able to see the figure because of the bright light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." It was a female voice.

"Where are they?" Rose questioned, confused by the feminine voice.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself." Rose commanded the white figure.

The White light dissapperaed and in front of them stood Anna, a small smile on her face. Her robes where white rather than grey. Rose dropped to her knees.

"It cannot be." She muttered, standing up again and looking at her dear friend.

Stan and Dimitri stared in shock as Rose and Anna hugged one another tightly.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Ambrose." Dimitri said, as he knelt down in a forgiving matter.

"I am Ambrose, just a female version. Or rather, Ambrose as he should have been."

"You fell." Rose muttered, as she took back next to Dimitri and Stan.

"Through fire, and water." Anna said, as she looked at her three friends. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote on his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Anna." Rose stepped forward and smiled slightly.

"Anna? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Anna the Grey. That was my name. I am Anna the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They four made their way back out of the forest in the way that they had come. They had been walking for half n hour and could see the exit of Fangorn.  
"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Anna said, as she led the way.  
"Edoras?" Stan questioned, as he once again struggled to keep up with the three tall people. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Rose said, as she walked beside Anna.  
"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Anna answered, as she looked at Rose.  
"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Stan questioned, thinking of their journey of chasing Jesse and Aaron. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…?"

The trees groaned, interrupting Stan from his speech. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Jesse and Aaron to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Jesse and Aaron will be like the falling of small stones, that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Anna answered.  
"In one thing you have not changed dear friend." Rose replied.

"Hm?" Anna questioned, turning to face Rose.  
"You still speak in riddles." Rose laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong." Anna said, as she looked around at all the sleeping Ents.  
"Strong?!" Stan questioned. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Anna said, as she turned around.

Rose laughed again.

"Jesse and Aaron are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Anna said.

"This new Anna's more grumpy than the old one." Stan told Dimitri, as they followed Anna and Rose out of Fangorn.

Once out of Fangorn, Rose and Dimitri retrieved their horses, whilst Anna stood by a hill and whistled a tune. From the left, a white horse neighed as it galloped up to where Anna, Rose, Dimitri and Stan stood. Dimitri looked at the horse and smiled.  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." He said, as he watched the horse stop by Anna.

"Shadowfax." Anna whispered, as she stroked the horses nuzzle. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend though many dangers."

They all mounted their horses, Rose on the bay horse she received of Adrian and Dimitri and Stan sharing the Fleabitten Grey one. They galloped away from Fangorn Forest across the plains, making distance between them and Jesse and Aaron. It was dusk when they stopped.

Back in Fangorn, Jesse and Aaron clung to their branches which Treebeard allowed them to sit on. That afternoon, they had listened to almost every song to Ent could provide and they where coming tired and bored.

"_O Rowan mine. I saw you shine. Upon a summer's day. Upon you head. How golden-red? The crown you bore aloft." _ Treebeard sang, causing both Hobbits to yawn. "Such a beautiful verse."

"Is it much further." Aaron interrupted, hoping to stop the singing.  
"Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty. You might call it that far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest, near the roots of the mountain. I told Anna I would keep you safe, and safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too." Treebeard said, going into another song, boring Jesse and Aaron once again. "It's one of my own compositions. Right. _Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves, and the dreams of trees unfold, when woodland halls are green and cool, and the wind is in the West, come back to me, come back to me, and say my land is best. _Oh!" He looked down and saw that Jesse and Aaron where both asleep.

Treebeard placed them on the ground, in a soft bed of leaves.  
"Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn." Treebeard said, as he turned away and began to walk. "The withering of all woods is drawing near."

Rose, Dimitri, Stan and Anna had stopped to sleep for nightfall. Anna stood looking over a mountain face smoking her pipe. Rose had couldn't sleep, silently slipped away from Dimitri and went to stand beside her.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." Anna said, as they could see light that was of Mordor in the mere distance over the mountain. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him." Anna turned took look at Rose. "The Heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you Rose. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast on the world of Men. He will use his puppet Ambrose, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Ambrose's. His hold over King Ibrahim, or shortened Abe, is now very strong. Ambrose and Sauron are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it, has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor, in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day it brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Eddie. Everything depends upon speed, and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Eddie must finish this task alone."

Rose looked at Anna and then back across the dark plain in front of them.  
"He's not alone." Rose stated, as the darkness surrounded her vision. "Mason went with him."

Anna turned to look at her. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good. Rose, I think it is time that you wake Dimitri and tell him about your training in Minas Tirith, he deserves to know."  
"He won't understand Anna." Rose said, as he looked at his sleeping tall form.  
"I will wake him. You have thirty seconds to think of a story." Anna said, as she walked away and tapped Dimitri.

Exactly thirty seconds later, Dimitri stopped beside Rose and turned to face her.  
"Anna said you wanted to speak to me?" Dimitri questioned, as Rose chuckled nervously.  
"Well, I am kind of being forced to do so. It's about when I trained for being a ranger. I have always put this conversation off and it was time someone finally made me do it." Rose said, as she sat down, patting the grass next to her.

Dimitri sat and looked at her.

"I trained mostly at Minas Tirith. I arrived their with three other people all men. The Steward of Gondor, Viktor, knew who I was. He hated me. He despised me. He thought I was there to take the throne back. If I was, he had no choice but to give it up. I met Tasha and her younger brother Christian when I was there. Tasha was her father's puppet, and she tried to get rid of me and it didn't work. Before long, some of the people recognized me and begged for me to take the throne. It was tempting. They brought me up in front of the council and I said I couldn't take the throne, because I wanted to be a ranger. When I finished the ranger training and left Minas Tirith, the people still bid me farewell with many flowers. But Viktor pulled me aside and warned me to never return and I haven't since that day. He said if I was to return he would have me killed before anything could happen. In his eyes there is only one King or Queen of Gondor and that it him."

Dimitri looked at her and noticed a small tear leaking out of her eye which he wiped quickly.  
"Don't judge me for it." Rose whispered.  
"I won't. You were right to leave. You wanted to be ranger and you were to young to ascend the throne Rose. I won't ever think of you in that way." He said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You have proved to me that you are brave in many other ways."

Rose smiled softly and kissed him on the lips.  
"I promise you one day I will take the throne, if that day ever comes." She whispered.

**Elvish Translations **

**Nad no ennas- Something's out there. **

**Man cenich- what do you see**

**Also I am going back to school in six days, so my updates will not be as frequent, probably once every week to once every two weeks. Year twelve will be a big year. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update once more before the end of the school holidays. Remember to review**

**Love **

**xFearlesssmilex **


	14. The King of the Golden Hall

**The King of the Golden Hall **

**Thank to all of your amazing reviews. It really inspires me to write more. I start school on Monday as I have previously stated, and this will be my last update for probably two weeks. My mum and dad are going away next weekend, so I am staying at my boyfriend's so I will not be able to write. If I don't have a lot of homework or I finish it all, then I will write some more. **

**Right on with the chapter…**

Mason found himself once again doing the one thing he hated, climbing a stone wall, this time without the Elven Rope. Sméagol had led them out of the marshes successfully, but scaling the wall was proving more difficult. Mason reached the top and Eddie was right behind him, both panting from their immense struggle.  
"The Black Gate of Mordor." Sméagol announced, as the two Hobbits looked at a steel Black Gate, with Orcs patrolling at the top of it.

"Oh, save us." Mason breathed, the gate was intimidating him immensely.

Sméagol hung back, whimpering. He hated this place with a passion. He had been tortured in Mordor and Minas Morgul for information on the Ring, he was reliving his torture.

Mason and Eddie pushed past him and hid behind two rocks, both looking at the Gate of Mordor, trying to think of a way in.  
"My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." Mason breathed, as he still couldn't get over the sight of a Gate that held pure evil behind it.

Sméagol finally made his way over to the two Hobbits slowly and looked over the rocks with them.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor." Sméagol said, as he didn't take his eyes of the Gate. "So good Sméagol does, master says so."

"I did." Eddie replied, still fixated on the Orcs keeping guard.

"That's it then. We can't get past that." Mason said, as he turned to face Eddie.

Marching interrupted their talk and the voices of Men shouting. This was an Army of Evil Men known as the Easterlings. They where marching up to the Gate, ready to join the forces of Sauron for the Battle of Middle Earth.  
"They Army of Mordor." They called, to alert the Orcs that they where on their side and alley's with their master.

Sméagol turned around and looked at his master with pure fright in his large eyes. Sméagol had turned away and was once again reliving his torture as one of the Gate Orcs blew the Horn of Mordor, to alert the Orcs that they needed to open the Gate. By this, the Orcs took up their whips and whipped two Cave Trolls who where used as Gate openers. One was strapped to chains, and he begun to pull. Whilst the other one, who was still connected to the wooden leaver pushed behind him. They slowly opened the heavy steel Gate, slowly.

Mason watched the Gate open and startled Eddie from his thoughts, as he looked at the Easterlings.

"Look, the Gate." Mason said, as Eddie looked over and opened his mouth aghast, not believing that their luck might finally be changing. "It's opening."

Mason then made the stupidest mistake of the whole journey. He jumped up from his position and ran over to another rock which was closer the Gate and leant on it, still looking over at the Gate and the entering Easterlings.

"I can see way down." He said, as he placed more weight on the large rock.  
"Mason, no!" Eddie called, as the rock gave way under Mason's weight and slipped down the slope causing a small avalanche.

Eddie ran after him.

"Master." Sméagol called, as Eddie ran over the edge and down to where Mason was caught in rocks, unable to move or get out.

Two of the Easterlings noticing the rocks falling, withdrew from their ranks and looked to where the rocks where falling loosely. Eddie tried to pull Mason out, as the two Easterlings drew nearer, seeing that he was not strong enough, he threw the Elven cloak over him and Mason, that he received from Galadriel. The Easterlings stopped beside them and continued to look around. To them, the Two Hobbits under the cloak looked like just another large rock. After around thirty seconds of looking, the Easterlings withdrew, convinced that no one was there and reformed in their ranks. Once Eddie knew that they where safe and could not be seen, he withdrew his cloak from around them and continued to dig Mason out. He knew that they didn't have long because the last ten lines of the Easterlings where proceeding into Mordor.

"The Army of Mordor." The Easterlings called once again, as Mason and Eddie got ready to dash forward and enter Mordor, not thinking their actions through.

"I do not ask you to come with me Mason." Eddie said, as he got ready for the mad dash.  
"I know Eddie." He replied, reading to follow his friend through to the end. "I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

"Now!" Eddie called, just as they got ready to go, a pair of hands grabbed them and pulled them back.

"No!" Sméagol shouted, as he stopped them from running. "No, no master! They catch you! They catch you!"

Eddie turned to go again but Sméagol caught him once again.

"Don't take it to him." Sméagol continued, for once actually helping Eddie. "He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious it wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it."

The Black Gate went to shut again, and Eddie made another attempt, but Sméagol grabbed him and stopped him.

"No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Mason questioned, sounding utterly annoyed.  
"Because master did not ask."

"He's up to something." Mason replied, looking at Eddie with a concerned look.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Eddie asked, ignoring Mason.

"Yes. There's a path and some stairs. And then a tunnel." Sméagol replied, as the Black Gate closed.

Eddie turned to look at Mason.

"He's led us this far Mason." He said, looking at his best friend.

"Eddie, no." He replied, not keen on the idea.

"He's been true to his word."

"No" Mason looked annoyed.  
"Lead the way Sméagol." Eddie replied.

"Good Sméagol always helps." Sméagol replied, looking at his master with wide eyes.

Jesse and Aaron had slept to the early hours of the morning, without even realizing and the sun was already shining bright above the forest of Fangorn. Jesse opened his eyes, when he realized that it was light around him and blinked in confusion at their surroundings and then he remembered what was happening. Aaron who was still fast asleep, remained asleep. Jesse walked over to a small stream which flowed though the trees and took some water in his hands and drunk it. Aaron who had now woken up, looked around and gasped at Jesse's actions.

"Hello?" Aaron called, trying to ignore Jesse, as he looked around at all the sleeping Ents. "Treebeard? Where has he gone?"

"I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then you were sick. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." Jesse stated, as he lent back against the tree-trunk.

A groan sounded in the distance.  
"Did you hear that?" Aaron asked, as he snapped his head around to look the other way. The groan sounded again. "There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all."

Jesse stood up and stood beside his friend, also looking around at their surroundings. Jesse groaned, which came out in the langue of the Ents. Aaron looked at his friends with wide eyes.  
"You just said something, Treeish." He said, curiosity in his voice.

"No I didn't. I was just stretching." Jesse replied, he let out another couple of Ent groans, causing Aaron's eyes to stretch even wider.

Jesse who had picked up a rock with a hole in took some more water from the stream and drank it. Aaron walked around to the back of him and studied him.  
"You're taller." Aaron stated, his eyes widening in jealously.

"Who?"

"You?" Aaron exclaimed, knowing that something was not right.  
"Than what?"

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you." Jesse replied, sniggering a little.  
"Jesse, everyone knows I'm the tall one and that you're the short one." Aaron said, placing his hands on his hips.

Jesse scoffed. "Please Aaron. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most?"

Aaron raised his eye brow.

"Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7." Jesse answered, trying to hold back his laughter.

Jesse groaned in Entish again and rose higher. "3'8." Jesse then drunk more water.

"3.8?" Aaron asked, his voice breaking with an annoyance.

Jesse finished drinking.  
"You did something?" Aaron questioned, in an accusing tone.

Jesse smiled slightly and placed his drinking rock down. Aaron noticing what he was going, picked up the pale in his hand and drank some quickly.  
"Aaron don't! Don't drink it!" Jesse exclaimed, trying to pull the pale away.

Aaron ran away quickly and took some more, Jesse soon caught up.  
"No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any."

"I want some." Aaron replied, running to a tree and still drinking.

"It could well be dangerous." Jesse replied, still trying to snatch the pale away.

Aaron ran further and the tree trunk caught his foot and begun to crush it.  
"What's happening?" Jesse questioned with fright.

"It's got my leg."

Jesse was now caught and the Ent begun to pull them closer and began crushing them. They both groaned in pain as they felt themselves ready to burst. The tree covered them and stopped.  
"Help!" Jesse screamed, as some leaves blocked them from seeing outwards.

Treebeard arrived and looked at the waking Ent.  
"Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." Treebeard said, as the Ent released Jesse and Aaron, who quickly scrambled out. "Go to sleep."

Jesse and Aaron looked up at Treebeard.  
"Come, the forest is waking up." Treebeard said, as he looked down at the Halflings, picking them up and placing them on his branches. "It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?" Jesse questioned, looking up into Treebeard's eyes. "Are there Ent children?"

"Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entlings for a terrible long count of years." Treebeard replied.

Aaron looked at Treebeard.

"Why is that?" Aaron questioned.  
"We lost the Entwives."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jesse answered, sounding saddened. "How did they die?"

'Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?" Treebeard asked, as Jesse looked around trying to mull over how they lost them.

"Can't say that I have." Aaron answered, sounding regretful. "You Jesse?"

Jesse shook his head. "What do they look like?

Treebeard looked at the two Hobbits.

"I don't remember now." He answered sadly.

Jesse looked away with a confused expression.

Rose, Dimitri, Stan and Anna had now been galloping for Edoras for three days now and they had finally arrived. In front of them stood a hill with a stone wall around, then there was a village with little wooden houses and right at the top, the King's palace. They stopped four hundred metres away and looked at the remote village of Edoras.  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Anna said, as she looked around at her three friends. "There dwells Ibrahim, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Ambrose's hold over King Ibrahim is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Anna, Rose and Dimitri kicked their horses into gallop, as Stan continued to cling onto Dimitri at the back.

Vasilisa kneeled in front of her King that warm morning, not realizing that strangers where on there way. She was holding Abe's hand and stroking it softly. His hand was frail. Her tone was soothing and depressed.  
"My lord, your son he is dead." She soothed, as she looked up into his empty eyes. "My lord?

Abe just stared at her, not taking in any of her words. His possession allowed for him to feel nothing. He didn't answer her pleads.  
"Uncle?" She tried to smile through her tears and pain, though the effect was useless on the overpowered King. "Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?"

Vasilisa noticing that the King was not responding properly bid him farewell and walked down the corridors and back into the room where her cousin Andre's body lay lifeless. She kneeled once again over and him and cried, wiping some hair out of his eyes. A shadow lingered at the door for ten seconds and then Grima revealed himself and walked in slowly. Vasilisa didn't notice until he spoke.  
"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." Grima spoke, trying to sound regretful and sad, as he walked over and kneeled beside her. "What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir."

Vasilisa turned to face him and her eyes met a cold face.

"I understand. His passing is hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you." Grima said, as he reached out to touch her hair.

"Leave me alone, snake!" Vasilisa shouted, as she jumped up quickly and moved away.

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink." Grima said, standing and stopping in front of her and move around her as he continued to speak. "The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in. So fair." Their eyes locked and he once again reached out and moved her hair. "So cold. Like a morning on pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

Once he stopped talking Vasilisa stopped and looked at him hard for five seconds.  
"Your words are poison." She said, as she turned and ran out of the room and into the fresh air, that was when she noticed the four riders entering Edoras.

The wind was high, causing the Edoras flag to rip of its stand and be carried away by the wind. She watched it fly and land next to the woman on the brown horse, who looked at it and rode past. Rose looked up to see Vasilisa stood there.

Anna led the way up to the Golden Hall followed by Dimitri and Stan. Rose lastly followed, who had stopped to pick up the flag. Over to the left she could see the snow-capped mountains and softly smiled. As they made their way up, Anna had placed a grey cloak around her whilst the villagers all watched and gasped at the arrival of these strangers. Rose looked up to still see Vasilisa stood at the front watching them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Stan muttered to Dimitri.

Rose's attention turned back to the palace and Vasilisa was no longer there.

The four tied their horses up and made their way up the stairs of the Golden Hall. The doors opened wide to reveal Gamling, one of the King's guards.

"Ah!" Anna breathed, knowing that this obstacle would strike, as Gamling was joined by five other guards.  
"I cannot allow you before Ibrahim King so armed, Anna Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gamling spoke as he looked between the four.

Anna looked amongst her friends and nodded their approval to disarm their weapons. Anna handed her sword over, Dimitri his bow, arrows and dagger and Stan his axe.  
"And why would a woman as yourself be caught with an elf, a dwarf and a witch." Gamling questioned, looking at Rose. "And carrying such weapons. I think you are more armed than the rest."

"Leave her be." Anna said, as she noticed Dimitri tense behind her.

Rose smirked; she took her sword out of its holder, her bow and arrows of her back, her dagger out her belt, one and one out of her boot. Stan sniggered slightly.

"Can't be too careful." Rose said, as she looked at the guards sweetly.

Once Rose had finished, Anna looked at Gamling for approval to proceed.

"Your staff?" Gamling questioned, getting ready to take it.  
"Hm? Oh. You would not part an old woman from her walking stick would you?" Anna asked, looking as innocent as possible.

Gamling sighed and nodded and turned around, followed by the four disarmed pack. Dimitri took Anna's arm, in making it look like he was helping her along and they entered the Golden Hall. Gamling bowed before Grima and Ibrahim. Grima's eyes widened in the sight of Anna.  
"My lord, Anna the Grey is coming." He said, as he whispered it in his ear.

The guards behind them shut and locked the doors. Rose looked around nervously. More guards arrived.  
"He's a herald of woe." Grima continued, whispering into Abe's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Ibrahim King." Anna greeted, as he faked limped to the front.

"He's not welcome." Grima whispered in Abe's ear.  
Abe looked up at Anna. "Why should I welcome you Anna Stormcrow." Abe said, as Grima's eyes fixed on Rose.

"A just questioned, my liege." Grima replied, keeping his eyes on Rose. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima now looked at Anna. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima said, as Rose looked around at the enclosing guards.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Anna snapped, looking at Grima with a warning matter. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Grima nodded and then turned to Rose. "And what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing with them?"

Grima took her hand and kissed it. Rose pulled it back instantly, Dimitri tensed again. Anna didn't like this move, she raised her staff at him.

"Her staff." Grima stated, moving back. "I told you to take the witches staff." He turned to look at the Gamling.

Some guards ran forward to tackle Anna, but Rose and Dimitri kept them off by fist fighting them. Stan tried to help.

"Ibrahim, son of Thengel…" Anna began as Guards ran from the front.

Rose ran forward and grabbed him and Dimitri knocked him out.

"Too long have you sat in the Shadows." Anna continued.

Dimitri elbowed one from behind. Grima got up to go but Stan pushed him to the ground and pressed down on him with his foot. "I would stay still if I were you."

Anna continued. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Ibrahim turned and looked at Anna, his voice had now taken the form of Ambrose's and he begun to laugh.

The reaming conscious and other people in the hall all gathered round now, seeing that something good was happening.

"You have no power here, Anna the Grey." Ambrose said, through the form of Abe.

Anna looked at him and removed her grey cloak to reveal white robes.

Ambrose jumped back in Abe's body.  
"I withdraw you Ambrose, as poison is drawn from a wound." Anna said, as she pointed her staff at Ambrose.

Ambrose groaned within Abe's body. Lissa ran into the room at the sound of her Uncle in trouble. She pushed past Rose to help, but Rose grabbed her and held her tightly.  
"Wait." Rose commanded, as Lissa held back not sure on what was going on.

Ambrose continued to laugh. "If I go, Ibrahim dies."

Anna pushed her stick forward again, causing Abe's body to slam into the chair.  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Anna stated, as she continued to face her staff at him.

"Rohan is mine." Ambrose spoke, using Abe's body to fend the curse off.

Anna pushed her staff forward. "Be gone."

Ambrose commanded Abe's body to jump forward at Anna. Anna responded by hitting Abe, finally causing Ambrose to leave. Abe fell down to the floor and landed with a crack. Rose let Lissa go and she ran over to her uncle and helped him rise to his feet. His tattered hair and misty eyes cleared, and revealed a healthy King, who had looked like that before the possession. Gamling stood in the back ground, drawing his sword, ready to strike. Háma placed his hand on his arm to restrain him. Abe looked at Lissa, as she smiled happily at him.  
"I know your face." He spoke, smiling at her. "Lissa."

Rose smiled at the exchange, whilst Anna placed her staff down. Abe looked at her and his eyes widened.  
"Anna?" He questioned, as he looked surprised to see her.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Anna replied, smiling at him.

Abe stood and looked around at his guards and friends within the hall. Anna stepped down and stood back next to Rose.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Abe said, as he continued to look around.

Abe looked down at his left hand and touched some of his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Anna said, as Gamling walked up and held his sword out for him.

Abe slowly took a hold of the sword and grasped it and swung it around a little. Grima tried to move away from Stan, but Stan continued to hold him down tightly. Abe's eyes flicked to Grima and he glared. Háma and Gamling picked him up from either side and threw him down the Golden Hall's steps, closely followed by Abe who continued to grasp his sword. Grima groaned in pain as he felt one of his ribs crack. Abe made his way down the stairs after him.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Grima pleaded, looking up at Abe with fright in his eyes.

Anna, Rose, Dimitri and Stan followed Abe down the stairs, as he followed Grima, who shuffled away from him as quick as he could.  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Abe replied, anger present in his tone of voice.

His people of the village had all gathered round and was watching their King for the first time in months.  
"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleaded, still shuffling back, though Abe continued to pursue him.

Abe lifted his sword and got ready to strike, as Grima let out a scream of panic. The follow through never happened. Rose had jumped forward and seized Abe to stop him from killing Grima.  
"No my Lord." She said, holding him back. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Rose said, as she looked at the King sternly.

Abe looked at Rose as she held out her hand to help Grima stand to his feet. Grima didn't accept, he spat on her hand and turned and ran. Grabbing the nearest horse, he mounted and galloped off out of the village as quickly as he could. Rose wiped the spit on her clothes and kneeled.  
"Hail Ibrahim King." One of the villagers said, as they all hailed him.

Abe looked around and looked for his son. He couldn't see him and he turned to face Anna.

"Where is Andre?" He asked, as Lissa bowed her head in sadness. "Where is my son?"

The next morning, a funeral had been arranged. The villagers gathered around on the burial grounds. Rose, Dimitri, Anna and Stan stood together, with Abe's palace guards. Lissa stood by herself as she watched Andre's dead body pass through the middle of the crowd and towards his tomb which awaited him. Abe followed behind his body, tears running down his cheeks at the loss of his only son and child. In Andre's hands he was clasping the native flower of Simbelmynë. His sword was also clutched between his hands. They then placed Andre onto a rock coffin, whilst Lissa began to sing in a the Rohirrim Ancestral language in honour of him through her tears. The guards slowly moved Andre's body into his tomb, the King looking down one last time at his beloved son. She stopped as the tomb door closed.

An hour later Abe stood outside the tomb alone, twirling the Simbelmynë flower through his fingers.

"Simbelmynë." Abe stated, as Anna walked down the hill at the side of him, he then dropped the flower down to the ground. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Andre's death was not of your making." Anna stated, as Abe looked at her sadly, tears in his eyes again.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Abe said, as he fell to his knees crying.  
"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Anna said, as she turned and began to walk away.

Just as she turned she saw a horse with two riders in the mere distance. One of the riders fell to the ground. She quickly ran up to the stables where Dimitri and Rose stood talking.  
"Quick, there are two small children in the distance. They need help. We must ride out to them." Anna said, as she mounted Shadowfax.

Rose and Dimitri nodded and mounted their horses, all three galloping out to where the young girl and boy lay. Once there, Anna took a hold of the horses reins and begun to lead him back. Rose and Dimitri looked at one another.

"Here let me help you." Rose said, as she lifted the little girl onto her horse.

"Thank you my lady." She said, as she rested her head on the horse's mane, whilst Dimitri helped the unconscious boy onto the horse.  
"Where is your mother?" Rose questioned, as she led them back to where the village stood.  
"We don't know. Our father died a long time ago. Orcs attacked our village two days ago and we haven't seen mother since." The boy answered, waking up.

"Orcs?" Dimitri questioned, as he turned to Rose.  
"It has begun." She whispered, as she looked around at their surroundings. "Rohan will fall."


	15. The Ring of Barahir

**Chapter Fourteen- The Ring of Barahir**

**Hey awesome readers. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I once again apologise for the lateness of this update. School has been hectic this last two weeks and last weekend I didn't have access to a computer or internet. **

An hour later, Eothain and Freda had been tended to. They had been bathed and cleaned. Their clothes where new. The King's cook had made them a soup and provided them with bread. Lissa currently was knelt down next to Freda. Abe sat in his throne looking around, stroking his moustache in the process. Rose leant against the wall next to Stan and Dimitri, whilst Anna remained seated in the corner of the room, scanning the people around her.

"They had no warning." Lissa spoke, as she raised from her kneeling position. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

Rose moved from her standing position and sat down at the small wooden table with the small children.  
"Where is Mama?" Freda asked, as she looked at Lissa who wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Shh." She soothed, as she also did the same to Eothain.

Anna moved her stood over to Abe and perched next to him, interrupting him from his thoughts.  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Ambrose will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Anna said, as she patted Abe's arm gently.

"You have 2000 good men riding North as we speak." Rose stated, as she lit her pipe. "Adrian is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Abe stood up and walked out into the middle of the room, a slight frustration taking over his steps.  
"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Abe declared, as he stopped in the middle of the room. "Adrian cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Rose pulled the pipe away from her mouth and looked towards Abe with a stern expression.  
"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not." She said, as Lissa looked at her.

Abe turned on the spot and begun to walk towards her.

"When last I looked, Ibrahim, not Rose, was king of Rohan." He snapped, looking at her with annoyance in his eyes.

Dimitri looked between the two, feeling the tension. Anna stepped down from her stood and began to walk towards the group.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Anna asked, as Háma and Gamling walked into the room.

Abe turned and faced the Háma and Gamling.  
"We go."

Háma and Gamling nodded. Háma walked out of the room and outside into the cool air. He walked down the stone stairs at the front of the hall and stood in the courtyard of the village.  
"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." He said, as people began to leave to pack their things.

Behind Háma, Anna was leading Rose, Dimitri and Stan through the courtyard towards the stables.  
"Helm's Deep…" Stan scoffed, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Rose replied, as Dimitri walked beside her.  
"There is no way out of that ravine. Abe is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Anna replied, as Rose opened Shadwfax's door. "What they will get is a massacre. Abe has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Rose. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

"They will hold." Rose replied, looking at her friend sincerely.

Dimitri and Stan had hung back around the exit of the stables, allowing for Rose and Anna to talk privately. Anna walked into Shadowfax's stable and softly stroked her mane.

"The Grey Pilgrim." She said, looking at her horse with care. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Rose stepped back, opening the stable door as wide as it would go, as Anna mounted Shadowfax.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming on the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Anna said, as Rose nodded in understanding.  
"Go." Rose said, as she signalled for Anna to move out.

Anna nodded and kicked Shadowfax into a canter and took out of the stables. Dimitri and Stan moved aside and turned to face Rose who was shutting the stable door

"She needs all the luck she can get." Stan mumbled, as him and Dimitri entered their horses stables.

Ten minutes later, Rose and Dimitri had begun tending to their horses, whilst Stan headed back up to the hall to eat. Lissa was now in the stable preparing the horses tack for their departure. A couple of the palace guards had begun to pull a horse out of the stables, who was rearing and bucking. A horse that was now believed to be crazy.

Rose turned to look at Dimitri who was also eyeing the horse up. Looking back to the horse, she left her horse's stable and cautiously made her way over to him.

"That horse is half mad, my Lady. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." One of the other stable hands called from the side of her.

Rose ignored him and continued on forward. She gently begun to murmur in Elvish, the horse began to relax a little. She took the rope from the nearest stable holder and commanded the other to let go. She walked closer and rubbed the horses cheek. Once the horse was calm, she let the rope go and held his halter.  
"Man le trasta, Brego. Man ceinch?" Rose murmered, as she continued to stroke his cheek.

Lissa stopped in what she was doing and looked over at Rose and Brego shocked. Dimitri had walked out of his stable and softly smiled at Rose.  
"His name is Brego." Lissa said, as she looked at Rose and Brego, not believing what she was seeing. "He was my cousins horse."

Rose looked over at Lissa and then back at Brego.

"Brego? Your name is kingly." She murmured, now talking in Elvish again.

Lissa walked over shocked and stared between Rose and Brego, not realizing that Dimitri was behind them.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a ranger from the North." Lissa stated, as she stroked Brego softly. "You speak as one of their own."

Rose looked over towards Dimitri and then back to Lissa.  
"I was raised in Rivendell, for a time." She answered, as she looked down. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

Rose handed Brego to Lissa and walked back to where Dimitri stood.

Grima had not wasted time in returning to his master. He had worked the black horse he was riding to his full potential and he found himself surrounded by his favourite place, Isengard. A lot had changed since he had been there last. There was now no trees, Orcs where burning and making more of them. The smoke that raised from the ground smelt of burning trees and he exhaled softly. Once he reached the entrance to the tower, he pulled the horse to a sharp halt, knowing that that would be the last time he would see the horse, the Orcs would make a nice meal out of it, shame though, he was a good horse. He hurriedly ran up Ambrose's stairs, once he greeted his master, he was provided with a piece of cold raw meat to bathe his blackened eye.

"Anna the White?" Ambrose questioned, anger flashing across his face. "Anna the Fool! Does she seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were three who followed the Witch. An Elf, a Dwarf and a Woman." Grima said, as he stood near.

Ambrose sniffed and pulled a disgusting face.  
"You stink of horse." He said, moving away, causing Grima to look offended. "The Woman, was she from Gondor?"  
"No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought she was. Her cloth was poor. And yet she bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers." Grima reported, as Ambrose opened up one of his books and turned to a ring which fitted Grima's description.

"The Ring of Barahir. So Anna Greyhame thinks she has found Isildur's heir. The lost Queen of Gondor. She is a fool. The line was broken years ago. It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras." The shiftiness of Ambrose was now noticeable.

Abe's people had already begun to move out. Abe was currently stood in his bedroom, placing his final glove on.  
"I am ready, Gamling." He said, as he turned to face his friend. "Bring my horse."

Gamling nodded and begun to walk out. His head and shoulders were dropped, he didn't want to leave his home.

"This is not a defeat." Abe said, as Gamling turned back around at the sound of his King's voice. "We will return."

Gamling bowed and left the room with more of a spring in his step.

"We will return." Abe mumbled to himself, forcing himself to believe his words.

The main dining room was empty apart from the odd tables that had been left. Lissa was currently digging around in a wooden chest which was full of sharp and old swords. A couple of men walked around, picking up the last of the things, taking no notice of Lissa. Lissa picked up the sword on top and pulled it out of its holder and examined it. She swung it around and practiced some battle moves with it, without noticing Rose and Dimitri walking into the room. As she turned back around to do the same, her sword collided with Rose's dagger. She looked at Rose with widened eyes, noticing Dimitri in the back watching them with a curious look on his face.

"You have some skill with a blade." Rose noted, as Lissa swung their blades around, placing hers back in the holder it came from.

"Thank you. Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Lissa said, as Rose smiled.  
"What do you fear then Vasilisa?" Rose asked, as she looked at her friend.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Rose smiled and then looked at her. "You're a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan." She placed her dagger back in her belt. "I do not think that would be your fate."

"I know who you are Rose, you are one of the Dúnedain rangers, worthy to be a daughter of a king and that is what you are. Anna told me about your true history. You're the heir to the throne of Gondor. What is keeping you from that path?"

Rose looked at her friend sadly and then looked at Dimitri.  
"The love of an elf." She smiled softly, bowing slightly and walking back towards Dimitri.

Lissa watched them walk off and smiled slightly.

Within another hour of their conversation, Abe had mounted his horse and was at the front of his departing people. He turned his head and looked back at Edoras and sadly smiled at his home. His people looked scared and they where slow. He could see Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Stan riding out watched them intently. It had been a long time before Lissa had had a true friend. Háma and Gamling where beside him and they continued to leave their homes behind.

Ambrose and Grima continued to talk in the throne room of the tower of Isengard.

"Ibrahim will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through he mountains. They will be slow. They will women and children with them." Grima said, as Ambrose listened carefully.

"Follow me." He commanded, as he began to walk down the stairs and out into the muggy smoky air.

Ambrose led the way out of the tower and into the Orcs workplace. He led them towards a flight of stairs that led into the their workshop underground. He continued to lead them to a pit, where shadows of large animals could be seen fighting and the sound of growls filled the atmosphere. Ambrose approached the Orc which sat minding the pit.

"What are they?" Grima asked, looking into the pit nervously.

"Send out your Warg-riders." Ambrose ordered, as Grima stepped back at the word 'Warg'.

The Orc which was sitting in the chair by the pit smiled and looked down at his Warg's.

**Okay sorry that this chapter is so short. I will write another one right away and that will be the end of the first disc for the Two Towers. The next chapter will also be pretty short due to only being three scenes. Next chapter will be Eddie, Mason and Sméagol, also we will get to meet Christian for the first time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Elvish translations**

**Man le trasta, Brego. Man ceinch?"- What troubles you Brego? What do you see? **

**Love**

**xFearlesssmilex**


	16. Gollum vs Sméagol

**Chapter Fifteen- Gollum vs Sméagol **

**Hey readers, so as I said in the last episode I am pretty much writing this chapter straight away. This chapter will be incredibly short compared to others. There is only three scenes in this chapter, all short themselves. This chapter includes the scene where Gollum and Sméagol argue, when it comes to that, he easiest way to portray that argument will be to do script. Where I write the name and then say what they where going to say. I know that you are not supposed to do that on this site, but it is the only way I can do the argument without it getting all confusing, so I apologise. Now on with the chapter. **

Sméagol jumped into the icy shallow stream that morning. He didn't care about all the rocks in it, he had his eye on one thing, and that one thing was a fairly large fish. Mason and Eddie hung back behind him, watching him as he struggled to catch the slimy creature. Sméagol continued to pull through the stream, keeping his eye on the fish, he was determined not to let this one go. He managed to grab it within his hands, but his grip lasted three seconds before the fish managed to escape and fall back into the water again with Sméagol still on his trail.

"Hey, stinker, don't go getting too far ahead." Mason called, getting frustrated at Sméagol chasing the fish.

Sméagol took no notice and carried on until the fish was lost in the deeper part of the stream.

"Why do you do that?" Eddie asked, causing Mason to turn around at the sound of his voice.  
"What?"  
"Call him names?" Eddie replied, looking at his friend with a stern expression. "Run him down all the time."

"Because." Mason answered, turning to face Sméagol who was still in the stream sitting on a rock. "Because that's what he is Eddie. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the ring he wants. It's all he cares about."

Eddie looked at Mason with a cold expression, he believed he was the only one that felt sorry for Sméagol sometimes, well all the time.

"You have no idea what it did to him, what it's still doing to him." Eddie replied, frustration sounding throughout his voice.

Eddie walked further and stopped, still in distance for Mason to hear him.  
"I want to help him Mason."

"Why?" Mason questioned, knowing that Sméagol was sneaky.  
"Because I have to believe he can come back." Eddie said, as he looked at Sméagol's bony figure.

Mason walked and stood beside him.  
"You can't save him Eddie."  
"What do you know about it? Nothing!" Eddie snapped, instantly regretting his words and tone of voice.

Mason began to walk away, upset and annoyed by his friend's harsh words and tone of voice.  
"I'm sorry Mason. I don't know why I said that." Eddie mumbled, as Mason stopped in his tracks.

"I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you Eddie. You have to fight it."

"I know what I have to do." Eddie replied, getting annoyed again. "The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task. Mine! My own!"

Eddie walked off and Mason turned to look at him.  
"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" Mason asked, causing Eddie to stop and continue again.

The day quickly turned into night. Mason and Eddie had made up over dinner and now they both where curled up in their sleeping bags asleep, snoring lightly. Sméagol sat by the stream and was looking at the water, though he was having a conversation with himself.

Gollum: He wants it. We needs it. Must have the precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked. Tricksy. False.

Sméagol: No. Not master

Gollum: Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!

Sméagol: Master's my friend

Gollum: You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you

Sméagol: Not listening. I'm not listening.

Sméagol covered his ears as he said that, trying to beat his other personality.

Gollum: You're a liar and a thief.

Sméagol: No

Gollum: Murderer

Sméagol began to cry a little at his other sides nasty words.  
Sméagol: Go away

Gollum: Go away?

Gollum began to laugh evilly.

Sméagol: I hate you. I hate you.

Gollum: Where would you be without me? Gollum. Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me.

Sméagol: Not anymore.

Gollum: What did you say?

Sméagol: Master looks after us now. We don't need you.

Gollum: What?

Sméagol: Leave now and never come back

Gollum: No

Sméagol: Leave now and never come back

Gollum began to growl angrily.

Sméagol: Leave now and never come back!

Sméagol breathed heavily and waited for answer from Gollum but received none. He looked around and began to get excited.

"We told him to go away. And away he goes precious. Gone! Gone! Gone! Sméagol is free!"

The next morning, Mason was stood on the edge of a rock face, looking out into the forest in front of them. Eddie was still resting against a flat rock when Sméagol dropped two dead rabbits on his legs in an excited manner.  
"Look. Look. See what Sméagol finds?" Sméagol said, beginning to chuckle excitedly.

Eddie smiled and then looked towards Mason who looked over in a disgusted manner.

Sméagol reached back over and picked up one of the dead rabbits and snapped it's ribs, causing Eddie to cringe at the noise.  
"They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!" Sméagol declared, as he bit into the Rabbit's flesh.

Mason rolled his eyes and quickly marched over.  
"You'll make him sick, you will," He said, as he snatched the rabbit of Sméagol and picked up the other one of Eddie's leg. "Behaving like that."

Eddie looked up at Mason in relief.

"There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

Ten minutes later, Sméagol was shrieking at the sight of his rabbit meat in a pot of stew being cooked by Mason.  
"What's it doing? Stupid, fat Hobbit." Sméagol wailed, looking into the pot. "It ruins it."

"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them." Mason snapped, as Eddie walked over to their back-packs.

A weird bird call interrupted Eddie from his thoughts. He had never heard a bird call like that before and it did not sound natural.  
"What we need is a few good taters." Mason said, not realizing that Eddie had wandered off.  
"What's taters precious?" Sméagol asked, not liking the sound of them. "What's taters, eh?"

"Po-ta-toes." Mason sounded out, getting annoyed at Sméagol's questions. "Boil them, mast them, stick them in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish."

Sméagol made a spitting noise in disgust.  
"Even you couldn't say no to that."

"Oh yes we could." Sméagol argued, thinking that the idea of cooking food was gross. "Spoil a nice fish. Give it to us raw and wriggling. You keep nasty chips."

Sméagol crawled away.  
"You're hopeless." Mason mumbled, as he tried some of the stew.

Eddie had now reached a cliff face when Mason realized that he was missing.  
"Eddie?" He called, worried that something had happened to Eddie.

By the time Mason and Sméagol came up beside Eddie and laid next to him on the cliff face, an army of Men where walking through the bushland.  
"Who are they?" Mason asked, not liking the look of them.  
"Wicked Men." Sméagol answered, backing up slightly. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" Mason questioned, as Eddie remained silent.  
"To make his war." Sméagol answered. "The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

"We've got to get moving. Come on Mason." Eddie said, as he begun to move back.

Just as Eddie begun to move away, a groaning noise from a large animal was heard. Mason pulled him back in shock.  
"Eddie. Look. It's an oliphaunt."

Two large Oliphaunts, which were two times as big as an elephant came into the clearing. They where carrying a large seat for men and with a man driving. They where covered in markings and had piercings in their ears for the reins.

The trio where shocked at the sight of them, that they continued to crouch down and watch them pass.  
"No one at home will believe this." Mason sighed, as he looked at the large beasts.

Eddie and Mason smiled at one another, but quickly stopped when the weird bird call could be heard again. Sméagol disappeared quickly at the sound. Eddie looked round at Sméagol's retreating figure.

"Sméagol?" Eddie questioned, as he turned back in time to see arrows flying out from the bushes at the Men.

The Men began to scream as arrows hit them, killing them. The Oliphaunts begun to panic and stopped walking straight, rearing up as arrows pierced their skin. Eddie and Mason could see hooded Men in the bushes in cloaks firing at them. One of the Oliphaunts came towards them and one of the men was hit by an arrow, landing dead behind them. The Oliphaunt turned a different direction. Mason and Eddie jumped in shock.  
"We've lingered here too long." Eddie said, as him and Mason retreated from the edge of the cliff.

Eddie took off down the path that they came, and turned realizing that Mason was following him.  
"Come on Mason." Eddie ordered, as he turned around, bumping straight into a tall figure.

Mason turned around when he saw the figure grab Eddie.  
"Oi." He called, as he pulled his sword out, but he was also grabbed in the process, they where both then pushed to the ground.

One of the men pulled his sword out against Mason's neck.  
"Wait, we're innocent travellers." He pleaded, as he looked into the cold eyes of the man.

"Travellers?" One of the men called, as he stepped out into the clearing. "There are no travellers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower."

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy." Eddie said, as one of the hooded men continued to hold onto him. "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would not do well to hinder us."

"The enemy? His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." The same hooded figure spoke, as he rolled the body of the dead man over to see his face. "You wonder what his name is and where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there in peace." He turned back to face the group and the two Hobbits. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands."

**Okay so the hooded figure talking is Christian. **

**Hopefully I will be able to update soon. Remember to review. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	17. The Wolves of Isengard

**Chapter Sixteen- The Wolves of Isengard **

**Hey guys. It has been three hours since I completed a chapter and now I am writing another one. I hope that this chapter will be good for you. This has one of my favourite scenes from the movie in. When the people of Edoras travel to Helm's Deep and they are attacked by the Warg's. I will try and make this chapter a lot longer than the previous two. I also apologise for Elvish conversation. **

**Have another tab open with the bottom authors note, so you can read the translations as you go. **

**Right on with the chapter…**

The people of Edoras had now been on their route for almost four hours. They left the their city at mid-morning, it was now two o clock in the afternoon and the sun was becoming hot to the elder people. The elder people who could not walk where in wooden trailers, pulled by strong men. Children under the age of eight where also accommodated the same. Eothain and Freda where riding their horse again together, both growing tired and weary. Rose, Dimitri, Stan, Lissa and Abe where together. Lissa was leading her horse with Stan on, slowly teaching him how to ride.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Stan said, as Lissa turned to face Rose.  
"It's the beards." Rose whispered, as she pointed to her chin, causing Lissa to crack up laughing.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground which is of course ridiculous." Stan repeated, him and Lissa laughing harder.

The horse that Stan was riding suddenly bolted, causing Stan to fly off within five meters. Lissa laughed after she ran after him. Dimitri turned to Rose and they both chuckled, as Dimitri rode on ahead to see if Stan was injured.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Stan could be heard saying.

Abe pulled up beside Rose as they watched Lissa laugh with Stan over the fall.  
"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father." Abe said, as he looked at Rose. "I am glad that she has found a friend."

A couple of hours later, Abe had signalled for his people to take an hour's rest from walking. Rose and Dimitri had sat down together and a comfy rock, whilst Stan hung around where the beer was. Lissa had been near the fires, cooking one of her stew's, which many people were refusing, even the always hungry Stan.

"Stan." Lissa said, as she held out a bowl of stew.  
"No I couldn't. I really couldn't." He refused, as he walked away.

Lissa looked ahead to see Rose not eating and made her way over slowly. She could see that Dimitri had taken a bite of some kind of bread and was offering some to Rose.  
"I am sick of that stuff." She laughed, as she playfully pushed it away.

Lissa hearing these words stopped in front of them. Rose and Dimitri looked up and smiled.  
"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." Lissa said, as she handed the stew to Rose who gladly took it.  
"Would you like some, Dimitri?" Lissa asked, but Dimitri shook his head.  
"Sorry Milady. I have just eaten." He replied, showing her the bread.  
"Surely one bite could not be enough?" Lissa questioned, not knowing what kind of bread it was.  
"It's Lembas bread. One small bite is enough to fill a stomach of a grown man. Elf-made." Dimitri answered, as he looked at Rose's stew.

Rose looked at Lissa and softly smiled.  
"Thank you." She said, as she was handed a spoon.

She picked up a piece of meat, not realizing what it was and placed it into her mouth. It was white and squishy. Dimitri had to turn away so he wouldn't crack up at her facial expression. Rose looked up at Lissa as she forced the thing down her throat. Lissa watched intently, not realizing that Dimitri was so close to sniggering. Rose nodded and then forced the thing down, nearly throwing it back up again.  
"It's good." She replied, not wanting to eat anymore of it.

"Really?" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

As Lissa turned away and began to walk, Rose quickly begun to empty it, with Dimitri sniggering at the side of her. Once empty she turned to Dimitri.  
"I'll take some Lembas bread." She said, still gagging on the white thing.

That night, Rose sat outside her sleeping bag, smoking a pipe with Dimitri at her side.

"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane." Dimitri said, as he touched her ring. "It was mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep."

Rose listening to his words, didn't realize that she was falling asleep. Once asleep her surroundings changed and she was in Rivendell with Dimitri. She was in a purple floor length gown whilst Dimitri was in his Elven pyjamas. She remembered the scene. It was the second night after she came back from ranger training. He had gone too visit her. She was dreaming, but it felt so real.

"This is a dream." She whispered, as she looked at Dimitri who walked towards her.

"Then it is a good dream." He whispered, as bent over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

She found her left hand softly creasing his left cheek as he pulled away. Dimitri walked back towards the balcony. Rose laid and watched him and within thirty seconds she joined him.

"Min lû pedich nin… I aur hen telitha." Rose said, as she looked at Dimitri.  
" Û I vethed… nâ I onmad. Boe bedich go Eddie. Han bâd lin." Dimitri replied, at this stage in life, not realizing that he would make the choice to go to.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around Rose and she lent into his embrace.

"Dolen I vâd o nin." Rose replied, as she looked out into the warm gardens of Rivendell.

"Si peliannnen I vâd na dail lin. Si boe ú-dhannathach." Dimitri replied, as he looked at his lover.

"Dimitri…" Rose began, but he pressed his fingers softly against her lips.

"Ae ú-esteliach nad… esteilo han…estelio amen." Dimitri murmered, as she kissed her forehead gently.

The dream than revealed her and Dimitri's first proper kiss than just a peck. It was longing and loving kiss. Dimitri at that time never thought he would see her again after the next day.

The dream than flashed to the conversation she had with Dimitri's father Elrond later that evening. They where stood by her mother's grave.  
"Our time here is ending." Elrond told her, in a stern voice. "Dimitri's time is ending. Let him go. Let him take the shop into the west. Let him bear away his love for you in the Undying Lands. There it will ever be green."

"But never more than memory." Rose replied.  
"I will not leave my son here to die."

"He stays because he still has hope." Rose argued.  
"He stays for you. He belongs with his people." Elrond snapped.

Rose looked at him sadly and then walked away, leaving Elrond speechless in what had just happened. The dream then skipped to the morning where Rose would be leaving. She was trying to get the Fellowship to leave before Dimitri turned up so he could go with his sister and father.

"Nach gwannatha sin? Ma natach hi gwannathach or minuail archened?" Dimitri questioned, as he stepped out from his hiding place ready to go. "I am coming no matter what."

"Ú- ethelithon." Rose replied, still trying to get him to change his mind.  
"Estelio guru lin ne dagor… Ethelithach." Dimitri replied, as he took her hands within his.

"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor." Rose replied, looking down sadly.

"O man pedich?" Dimitri asked, now realizing that Rose would never say things like that.

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth… a nir… a naeth." Rose replied.

"Why are you saying this?" Dimitri asked, sounding annoyed.

"I am mortal. You are Elf-kind." Rose answered, talking in English.

Rose looked down sadly.  
"It was an affair Dimitri. Nothing more." Rose said, as she took the ring of her finger.  
"I don't believe you and that is not enough to change my mind. I am still coming." Dimitri said, as Rose held out the ring for him.  
"This belongs to you." Rose said, as she looked away.  
Dimitri took the ring and placed it back on again. "It was a gift."

Dimitri then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I will never leave you."

The dream flashed to Dimitri and Elrond talking, arguing with one another. Dimitri left on a bad note, his father didn't even come to say goodbye.

The next morning when Rose awoke, everyone was already packing up to move. Dimitri kissed her forehead in a morning gesture and helped her to her feet. After travelling for another three hours, things took a turn for the worse. Háma and Gamling rode ahead, as they where scouts for Abe. Dimitri was ahead looking into the mere distance, sensing something was wrong. When Háma and Gamling where twenty meters ahead, both their horses begun to get restless. Rose was still back with Lissa and Abe.

"What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked, as they looked around.  
"I'm not sure." Háma answered, as he looked around nervously.

A loud and fierce growl came from the top of the rock next to them. Háma just looked in time to see an Isengard Orc riding a Warg pounce on him, knocking him off his horse. The Warg came towards Háma and attacked him, mauling him to death. Yells could be heard, Rose passed her horse to Lissa knowing that something was incredibly wrong ahead.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted, as he drew his sword, and begun to battle the Orc on the Warg.

In the distance, Dimitri jumped down from a rock and shot an arrow at the Warg, instantly killing it. He ran forward to where the Orc lay on the ground and slit it's throat. Rose stood in the place where Dimitri just jumped from and gasped.  
"A scout!" He called, as he pushed the dead Orcs body away from him.

Rose nodded and turned and ran back to where Abe and Lissa stood.

"What is it? What do you see?" Abe demanded, as he cantered up to her.  
"Wargs! We're under attack!" She screamed, as the people of Edoras began to panic. "Get them out of here."

Rose ran to where Lissa stood and took a hold of her horse, removing it from Lissa's grasp and threw the rain's over, preparing for a dismount.

"All riders to the head of the column." Abe shouted, as he watched his soldiers mount their horses and canter to where he stood.

"I'm a rider. Get me up." Stan said, as about three people struggled to get him on the horse him and Dimitri where sharing.

Dimitri stood on the next rock and looked into the distance to see about thirty Warg's and their riders coming over from the next hill 200 metres away. Their barks sounded menacing. Abe stopped beside Lissa seeing that she was ready to mount a horse.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." He commanded, as Lissa looked at him in a disappointing matter.

"I can fight!" She argued.  
"No! You must do this for me." Abe said, as he turned away. "Follow me, hyah!"

Rose's horse started to canter as she mounted getting into position.  
Stan was having a little trouble with his horse.  
"Forward, I mean, charge forward." He said, as kicked the horse to canter. "That's it, go one!"  
"Make for the lower ground." Lissa commanded, as the people automatically obey her instructions.

"Stay together." She shouted, as she turned to look at the riders leaving once again.

She caught eyesight with Rose as Rose turned her horse into position. Lissa did not want to lose her friend, she gulped as Rose nodded and turned her back to her.

The riders continued to canter up onto the hillside. Thirty meters away, Dimitri was shooting arrows and had killed about eight when the horses caught up. He turned to face them and when Stan cantered towards him, he swung himself on and landed on the front of Stan and took the reins. He looked around and saw that Rose was on the other side of Abe, a serious battle mode on her face. As they came to be twenty metres away from the advancing Wargs, Abe drew his sword, with the rest following, apart from Stan and Dimitri, who drew their bow and axe. The all gave a battle cry, both sides and then clashed beginning the battle.

Instantly ten riders where knocked to the ground by the ferocious Wargs. With the horses injured, they had to continue the battle by foot. They drew their arrows and shot them at the Wargs around them. One of the shooters, didn't see a Warg coming and was sadly ripped to part in a matter of seconds. As Dimitri and Stan rounded a corner, Stan fell off not being able to hold on properly, Dimitri turned but knew that Stan would want to remain on the ground and fight, an axe was no good on a horse. He continued to shoot arrows at his opponents, heading for the centre of the Warg's forehead. Stan immediately picked up his dropped sword to be looked upon a Warg who decided that Stan would be his next meal. The Warg growled viciously and begun to walk towards Stan.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe." Stan said, as the Warg begun to run.

Dimitri who was riding past at that moment in time shot an arrow, killing the Warg, knowing that Stan would not be able to take that one down.

"That one counts as mine." He said angrily, as he turned just in time for another one to try and attack him.

He swung his axe, hitting the Warg directly in the face, though it did not go to plan. The dead Warg fell on top of him- dead. Stan did not have the strength to get him off, the Warg was simply to heavy. Rose was still on her horse, she rode past a Warg and his rider and decapitated the rider. Abe had just killed another one with his sword. Stan was now facing another trouble.  
"Stinking creature." He mumbled, as it slowly begun to move off the top of him.

Stan thought it was one of the Rohirrim soldiers, but was proved wrong when a smelly Orc appeared, producing his dagger. Stan immediately put his hands up and snapped the Orcs neck, creating an even heavier load on top of him.

Just as he thought that it could not get any worse, another Warg got on top of the pile. Stan now felt a little bit panicked as he knew that he could not kill his one. Rose was riding near, assessed the situation quickly and went to the closest dead Warg and pulled out a spear from it's lifeless body. She then kicked her horse to go, stopping three meters away from the Warg and spearing it, killing it. Stan now felt like he was being crushed. As Abe killed another Orc, a Warg came up the side of him. He quickly shoved his sword down its throat ending it's life. Rose was battling another Orc, and once she killed it. She was knocked to the ground by a rogue Warg, who continued to run off. She turned just in time to see an Orc leading a Warg right at her. She jumped out of the way and swung herself onto the Warg's back, head-butting the Orc to get him off. The Orc managed to push her off, but her hand got stuck in the reins, her ring came off and landed in the Orcs hand, which he intended to keep. Rose had not realized. She took out her dagger but it dropped from her hand as the ride was too bumpy. She then reached up and took the Orc by it's throat and tried to strangle it, the Orc doing the same back to her. She threw the Orc off and turned back to her stuck hand but could not free it. She turned to look back at her direction and saw a cliff face and tried to free her hand. It didn't work, she went over the cliff with the Warg.

Stan who had now gotten free, walked over to a struggling Warg and hit him with his axe in the stomach instantly killing it. He looked around to see the remaining Orcs and Wargs retreating back the way they came. Abe looked around at his dead soldiers and gasped. Dimitri who had now dismounted looked around.

"Rose!" He shouted, as he couldn't see sight of her.

Stan looked around. "Rose!" He caught sight of her horse, which lay dead on the ground.

Dimitri seeing her horse looked around more frantically. Abe noticed their screaming and looked around. Dimitri had wandered over to the cliff and looked around where she had been seen last. He looked to the ground to see if there where any tracks, just her shredded material. The Orc which he had just walked past begun to laugh. Dimitri and Stan walked over. Stan pulled his axe at the Orcs head.  
"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He said, as he looked at the Orc menacingly.

"She's…dead. She took a little tumble off the cliff." The Orc said, he laughed at Dimitri.

Abe walked over to the cliff whilst Dimitri reached down and grabbed the Orc.

"You lie." He said, as the Orc laughed before dieing.

Dimitri looked down and noticed that the Orcs hand was in a fist. He opened the fist to see Rose's delicate ring sat there. He picked it up and ran to the cliff and peered down into the fast current water. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw the Warg on a rock, no sign of his lover's body.  
"Even if she did survive she fall, she would have drowned." Stan muttered, as he patted his friend.

Dimitri looked down and cried a little.

Gamling walked up behind them and Abe turned to face him.  
"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Abe ordered, as Dimitri snapped around to face him. "Come." He patted Dimitri on the shoulder.

Lissa had fulfilled on her uncle's wishes. She had successfully led the people to Helm's Deep.

"There it is, Helm's Deep." A woman said, near Lissa. "We're safe my lady."

Lissa smiled, as they continued to cover the ground that was between them and Helm's Deep. Once they reached the gates, the guards automatically opened them, Lissa was the first one to walk into them. The people of Helm's Deep all greeted them with open arm, though confused on where the King and his riders where. Once inside the gates of Helm's Deep, Freda and Eothain spotted their mother and ran towards her as fast as they could.  
"Mama." They both called, as there mother opened her arms for them.

"Freda and Eothain." She gasped, as she had tears running down her cheeks.

The rest of the people had all placed there belongings down at the emptiest place and Lissa was currently helping them all sort it out.  
"Where is the rest?" She asked, as she looked around at the small amounts that they had.  
"This is all we could save my lady." One of the men replied, as she looked down sadly.

"Take it to the caves." She ordered, as the rest of the people nodded in agreement and obeyed her orders.

In the distance horse's hooves could be heard.  
"Make way for the King." One of the palace guards said, as they re-opened the gates.

Lissa quickly ran back down to where the entrance was and watched her uncle, Dimitri, Stan and the survivors entered the refuge. Her uncle stopped beside her and dismounted.  
"So few, so few of you have returned." She breathed, as she looked around at them.

She turned to look at Dimitri's who's eyes where red and swollen. She looked at him and knew that something was wrong. Dimitri dismounted, handed his reins to a horse carer and left the scene as quickly as he could.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Abe said, as he helped a wounded man of his horse.

Stan walked up to Lissa, he had also stained cheeks.  
"My lady." He said, as he stood in front of her.

Lissa looked down at him. "Rose? Where is she?"

"She fell." Stan answered, as Lissa turned to face her Uncle tears formed in her eyes.

Abe looked at her sadly and then continued up the stairs heading to the throne room.

An hour later Abe was giving instructions to the soldiers on how they where going to manage their keep.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround." Abe said, as he lead his followers down to the gate.  
"What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked, as he walked next to his King.

"Get them into the caves." Abe answered, as they watched as the rest of their people entered Helm's Deep. "Ambrose's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

Grima and Ambrose where still in the tower. They had just heard news back from the Orcs who rode to battle on the scene. Ambrose was annoyed that so many of his Warg's had fallen. Hearing of Rose's death though made up for it. He was glad that she was out of the way, there was no way that she would take the throne now and Sauron would be pleased about that.  
"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain." Grima said, as Ambrose poured some black crystals into a bomb shaped object. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Grima moved closer to the object with a lighted torch. Ambrose quickly placed him away.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Ambrose said, as he walked away from the mine which sat in the middle of his wall.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep." Grima replied.

Ambrose continued to walk, heading towards the balcony which allowed him to overlook his land.

"Tens of thousands." Ambrose answered, with Grima still at his tail.

"But my lord, there is no such force."

As they headed out onto the balcony Orc horns went off and they cheered and chanted for Ambrose. Grima looked down. There was 10,000 Uruk-hai standing in front of them, all in battle formation. Ambrose raised his hand to silence them.

"A new power is rising." He called, as he looked around at his army. "Its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!"

The army cheered and begun to turn around, marching in their formations to war.  
"There will be no dawn for men." Ambrose mumbled, as he turned to face Grima.

The forest hill which had a perfect view of Isengard was disturbed by Treebeard and Jesse and Aaron. They all stopped and looked out upon the land and the mass army which was moving out.

"Look, there's smoke to the south." Jesse said, not noticing the Uruk-hai army.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard answered, as he continued to walk a little closer.

"Isengard?" Aaron questioned, as he looked at the tower with widened eyes.  
"There was a time when Ambrose would walk in my woods." Treebeard said, as Aaron and Jesse climbed higher to get a better view. "But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

Jesse and Aaron both noticed the army moving out and shocked expressions crossed their faces.  
"What is it?" Jesse asked, as he looked in the same direction as Aaron.

"It's Ambrose's army." Aaron replied, as they continued to watch the retreating Uruk-hai. "The war has started."

**Okay I am so sorry for the big chunk of Elvish in the beginning. The conversation was in Elvish to begin with and I wanted to leave it like that. So here are the translations. **

**Min lû pedich nin… I aur hen telitha- You told me once this day would come **

**Û I vethed… nâ I onmad. Boe bedich go Eddie. Han bâd lin." This is not the end, it is the beginning. You must go with Eddie. This is your path. **

**Dolen I vâd o nin- My path is hidden from me **

**Si peliannnen I vâd na dail lin. Si boe ú-dhannathach- It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now. **

**Ae ú-esteliach nad… esteilo han…estelio amen- If you trust nothing else, trust this, trust us**

**Nach gwannatha sin? Ma natach hi gwannathach or minuail archened- Is this how you would take your leave? Did you think you could slip away at first light- unnoticed. **

**Ú- ethelithon- I will not be coming back**

**Estelio guru lin ne dagor… Ethelithach- You underestimate your skill in battle… You will come back **

**Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor- It is not death in battle that I speak**

**O man pedich- What do you speak of? **

**Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth… a nir… a naeth- You have another chance for another life, away from war… grief…despair**

**Remember to review. **

**Love **

**xFearlesssmilex **


	18. The Story Forseen From Lórien

**The Story Foreseen from Lórien**

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I have started writing this chapter Sunday night and will probably complete it by Tuesday or Wednesday evening. **

**Right on with the chapter…**

Rose floated down the fast current stream. Her body lifeless as she was unconscious. Her body had finally made it to shallow water and washed up on the stone bank, small laps of waves going over her body. In her mind she was face to face with Elrond who was looking at her.

"My son needs you Rose, you have to return for him. I was wrong on what I said, he belongs with you." Elrond said, as the vision slowly faded. "May the grave of the Valar protect you."

Rose opened her eyes, expecting to see Elrond but saw a blue cloudy sky. She pulled herself out of the cold water with the strength she had left in her. She instantly slept into slumber, shattered from the previous battle that had occurred only three hours ago. She had been asleep for an hour when a brown horse trotted over sniffing her. Once the horse realized who she was, he licked her cheek. Rose woke and looked at the horse.  
"Brego." She breathed, as Brego knelt down, making it easier for her to mount him.

Rose pulled herself onto him with all the strength she had left in her. Brego stood and began to walk, it appeared that he knew where to go in this case. After half n hour of walking Rose kicked Brego into a trot to speed the journey on a little.

Sydney lay on her bed that cold afternoon. The sky around her was dull and the breeze was no longer warm. She knew and could feel it within her bones that the days were growing darker, that Sauron's wrath was intensifying. She visioned Gondor, where the days were even darker, as they where Mordor's neighbours. She could see Sauron's eye fixed upon the country. The people of Gondor being oblivious to this factor. She knew that it was not long before Sauron made his war. Evil men had passed by Rivendell only a few days ago and her fear grew. Her fear for the safety of her brother and the closest thing she had to a sister Rose, even though she believed Rose to be dead. Elrond had visioned it when it happen, at that moment in time under the impression that she was dead. She felt a tear leak out at the thought of how destroyed Dimitri would be in the safety of Helm's Deep.  
"Sydney." Elrond's voice sounded, interrupting her from her deep thoughts.

Sydney slowly sat up and turned to face her father.

"It is time. Tollen i lû. I chair gwanner na Valannor. Si bado, no círar." Elrond spoke, as Sydney looked at him hardly.

"I have made my choice." Sydney spoke, thinking of her brother.  
"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?"

"There is still hope."

Elrond sighed and begun to pace.  
"If Dimitri survives this war, you will still be parted from your brother. If Sauron is defeated, Rose will be made Queen and Dimitri will remain by her side. He will choose mortal life. You will then have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Both of you. This is what I told Dimitri. Whether by the sword of the slow decay of time, Rose will die. And there will be no comfort for him, no comfort to ease the pain of her passing. She will come to death and image of the splendour of the Kings of Men, she being the first Queen, in glory undimmed before he breaking of the world. By you my daughter, you can choose differently from Dimitri, or you will linger on in the darkness with him and in doubt as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you dwell bound to grief under the fading trees until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent."

Sydney looked at her father, and tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Sydney, there is nothing for you here only death. Ah im, ú-erin veleth lín." He asked, as he sat down next to her and placed an arm around her.

" Gerich veleth nín, ada." Sydney answered, as she lent into his embrace. "But you have to let me go to him."  
"Rose is alive she will see to that." Elrond answered, as Syndey nodded.  
"I figured, but I want to go. Please, I will return here within two weeks and then I will take the ship. Hold it off, please, can you do that for me?"

Elrond looked at his daughter with loving eyes and felt some tears well up.  
"Alright, give love to your brother and tell him I'm sorry."

Sydney nodded and hugged her father tightly before she left the room and headed into the stables and tacked her horse up. Once she was done with that, one of the cooks gave her some Lembas bread and some water and she set off to Helm's Deep-alone. Unaware of the 10,000 Uruk-hai heading that way. Elrond stood on the balcony and watched his daughter ride off, a bright light appeared behind him. He turned and came face to face with, Galadriel.

"The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Ambrose to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed The eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing. In his heart, Eddie begins to understand the quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men. Who are so easily seduced by its power. The young Captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now. So close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone? That's was brave letting her go, she will arrive back safely I have foreseen it. Do not worry Elrond, Rose will keep her safe."

Eddie and Mason where still being held captive by their captors. They where now on the outskirts of Gondor, but they didn't know this as they had been blindfolded.

"What news?" The captain asked,

"Our scouts report that Ambrose has attacked Rohan." His second in command, Madril answered, pointing to the map. "Ibrahim's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own boarders Christian, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are at the Black Gate."

"How many?" Christian asked, as he continued to look at the map.

"Some thousands. More come everyday." Madril answered, as he watched Christian's face.

"Who's covering the river to the north?" Christian asked, as he placed his finger on the destination on the map.  
"We pulled 500 men at Osgiliath. Madril replied. "If their city is attacked, we won't hold it."

Christian nodded in approval and looked back down to the map.  
"Ambrose attacks from Isengard." He said, as he placed his finger on the Isengard position. "Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."

Eddie and Mason had been taken into a cave and in that cave they could hear a waterfall somewhere around them. Eddie had just been un-blindfolded and he looked around at his cold and dull surroundings. Mason also was released of his blindness and he looked around with Eddie. In their surroundings they could see men carrying supplies around and they finally realized how small they where.  
"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." Christian said, as he entered the cave where they were.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute." Mason argued, clearly looking offended.  
"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" Christian demanded, not believing him.

Eddie and Mason stared at him speechless, whilst Christian sat down a rock, not breaking his eye contact.

"Speak!" He demanded, as Eddie and Mason just stood there.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire." Eddie answered, as he looked at Christian. 'Eddie Castile is my name and this is Mason Ashford."

"Your body guard?" Christian raised one eye-brow.  
"His gardener." Mason glared.

Christian looked between the two Hobbits.  
"And where is your skulking friend?" Christian asked, knowing that there was somebody else with them. "The gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look."  
"There was no other." Eddie answered, looking him straight in the eyes. We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin, a Dwarf there was also. And an Elf and two Men. Rosemarie, daughter of Isildur and Natasha of Gondor."

Christian's eyes widened as he looked at Eddie and took in his words.

"You're a friend of Tasha?" He asked, slightly choking on his words.

"Yes." Eddie answered, as he looked at Christian with suspicious eyes. "For my part."

Christian stood and begun to pace, tyring to stop tears forming in his eyes.  
"It will grieve you then to learn that she is dead."

Eddie and Mason looked shocked. "Dead?" The both chorused.

"How? When?" Eddie questioned, feeling sad at the thought.  
"As one of her companions I'd hoped you would tell me." Christian said, sounding annoyed and flustered.  
"If something has happened to Tasha, we would have you tell us." Eddie snapped, feeling braver towards the man.

"Her horn washed up upon the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. She was my sister." Christian answered, choking on the last sentence slightly.

_The crowds of Gondor were wild that cold morning. They where cheering as loud as they could for their 'King's' daughter. _

"_Tasha!" They all shouted, as the rain fell slightly. "Tasha!" _

_Tasha stood in Osgiliath, on a rock mound in front of the crowd. She placed a Gondor Flag into the pile, earning louder cheers. Once the flag was secure, she produced her sword from her pocket.  
"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more! Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands." As Tasha said this, the crowd cheered in support. "This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!"_

"_For Gondor!" The crowd cheered. _

_Ten minutes later, she descended the rocks and came face to face with her little brother Christian, who was sixteen at the time. They ran forward and hugged each other tightly, whilst laughing.  
"Good speech, nice and short." Christian said, as they both pulled away from one another. _

"_Leaves more time for drinking!" She said, as her and Christian laughed once again. "Bring out the ale! These men and women are thirsty." She cried. _

_The crowd cheered, as they allowed for Tasha to firstly fill up to glasses of ale. _

"_Remember this day little brother. Today, life is good." She said, as she passed him this glass and they clung them together before taking a sip. _

_Christian took a look off to the side and his face darkened a little.  
"What?" Tasha asked, as she noticed his sudden change in mood.  
"He's here." Christian answered, as he turned back to face his sister. _

_Tasha turned to look in the direction in which he had just looked and saw their father Viktor making his way through the crowds, being greeted by the people of Gondor.  
"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Tasha mumbled to Christian.  
"Where is she? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first born?" Viktor asked, as he saw Tasha a big smile lighting up on his face. _

"_Father!" Tasha said, as she place a fake smile upon her face. _

_Christian watched as Tasha and his father hugged. He had never felt like that or had a hug like that before and it pained him to watch. _

"_They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly." Viktor said, as he smiled at his daughter. _

"_They exaggerate. The victory belongs to Christian also." Tasha said, as she summoned Christian to walk over. _

_Christian begun to walk over.  
"But for Christian, this city would still be standing." Viktor said coldly, as he looked at his youngest child with hatred. "Were you not entrusted to protect it?"_

"_I would have done, but out numbers were too few." Christian replied, looking at his father bravely. _

"_Oh, too few. You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim. Always you cast a poor reflection on me."_

"_That is not my intent." Christian replied, as Viktor slowly walked over.  
"You give him no credit and yet he tries to do your will." Tasha snapped, causing Viktor to flinch at her harsh words. _

_Tasha walked away and Viktor followed her. Once she rounded the corner she turned to face him with cold eyes._

"_He loves you father."  
"Do not trouble me with Christian, I know his uses, and they are few." Viktor said, as Tasha looked down shaking her head. "We have more urgent things to speak of. Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting. He will not say why, but I have guessed its purpose. It is rumoured that the weapon of the enemy has been found."_

_Tasha looked at her father with widened eyes.  
"The One Ring." She questioned, her facial expression and voice full of shock. "Isildur's Bane."_

"_It has fallen into the hands of the Elves. Everyone will try to claim it, Men, Dwarves, Wizards. We cannot let that happen. The thing must come to Gondor."_

"_Gondor?" Tasha questioned, a look of panic flashed across her face.  
"It's dangerous, I know. Ever will the Ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser Men. But you, you are strong. And our need is great. It is our blood which is being spilled, our people who are dying. Sauron is biding his time. He's massing fresh armies. He will return. And when he does, we will be powerless to stop him. You must go. Bring me back this mighty gift."_

_Tasha took a step back and looked at her father with shock.  
"No. My place is here with my people. Not in Rivendell." She said, as she pushed past him, walking away, Viktor quickly on her trails. _

_The crowds of Gondor now begun to watch.  
"Would you deny your own father?" Viktor demanded, looking at her with an annoyed expression.  
'If there is need to go to Rivendell send me in his stead." Christian interrupted, a sincere expression flashed across his face. _

"_You?" Viktor demanded, anger on his face. 'Oh I see. A chance for Christian, Captain of Gondor to show his quality. I think not. I trust this mission only to your sister. The one who will not fail me."_

_Two hours later, Tasha sat upon a tall black horse. She had small tears formed in her eyes as she looked around at Osgiliath. Her father had convinced her to go and she felt sorry for Christian who had been publicly humiliated in front of the many people of Gondor. She looked down to face Christian, who looked sad. _

"_Remember today, little Brother. I love you." She whispered, as she took one last meaningful look at him before she cantered away. _

_Christian watched his sister ride off and felt tears form in his eyes. _

Christian sat by the only fire in his part of the cave, he was smoking a pipe. That was one of the worst and best memories of his life. He had been publicly humiliated, but Tasha had stuck up for him and defended him against his fathers cruel words.

"Captain Christian." Madril announced, disturbing him from his thoughts. "We found the third one."

Christian listened and jumped up quickly. He made his way into the Hobbits section and lightly tapped Eddie, waking him up from his peaceful slumber.

"You must come with me. Now." Christian said, as he helped Eddie to his feet.

Eddie followed Christian and Madril to the waterfall that could be heard from there cave. Christian stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down into the bottom, a small pool. The Forbidden Pool. He pointed as Eddie walked closer.  
"Down there." Christian said, as Eddie joined him.

Eddie looked down into the pool and his eyes widened. Sméagol was down there, climbing on the rocks. Sméagol then dived into the water and came up with a fish. Eddie watched in shock.  
"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." Christian said, as he pointed around to all the bushes where his man stood, there bows ready to shoot at Sméagol.

Eddie looked around panicking.  
"They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?"

"_The rock and pool is nice and cool. So juicy sweet. Our only wish to catch a fish._" Sméagol sang, as Christian raised his hand ready to give the signal.

"Wait." Eddie said, as watched Sméagol hit the fish on the rock, intending on killing it. "This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him."

Christian nodded as Eddie descended down the cliff face, Christian watched. He had no intention on killing the creature, but capturing it for questioning. Once Eddie got down to the bottom, he watched as Sméagol chewed and ate the raw fish.

" Sméagol." Eddie said, interrupting him from his dinner. "Master is here."

Sméagol turned and looked at his master with a soft expression.  
"Come Sméagol. Trust master, come." Eddie said, as he signalled for Sméagol to follow him.

"We must go now?" Sméagol asked, as he gave Eddie a confused look.

"Sméagol, you must trust master." Eddie said, looking at Sméagol with a serious expression. "Follow me. Come on. Come."

Eddie begun to move back slowly and Sméagol begun to follow, the now dead fish hanging in his mouth.

"Come Sméagol." Eddie commanded again, as he spoke softly to him. "Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on."

Just as Eddie had led him away from the pool, Sméagol stopped abruptly at the sound of a twig snapping. Christian's men pounced, and restrained Sméagol as he cried out in shock.

"Don't hurt him!" Eddie commanded, not knowing that Christian had given the order.

Sméagol continued to struggle against his captors as he still cried out.

"Sméagol, don't struggle. Sméagol listen to me." Eddie commanded, fear evident throughout his voice.

"Master!" Sméagol cried, as the restrainers begun to drag him away.

Eddie watched in shock as a black bag was pulled over Sméagol's head. Eddie then turned to see Christian retreating into the darkness.

Sméagol's restrainers had taken him into Christian's section of the cave. Sméagol had now been unhooded again and he was crying and screaming. The restrainers begun to beat him hard. After twenty seconds, Christian turned to face them.  
"That's enough." He said, as his men allowed for Sméagol to back into a corner and curl up whilst crying. "Where are you leading them? Answer me."

Gollum: Sméagol. Why does it cry Sméagol?

Sméagol: Cruel Men hurts us. Master tricksed us.

Gollum: Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false.

Sméagol: Master is our friend. Our friend

Gollum: Master betrayed us

Christian watched in confusion as Gollum and Sméagol argued.

Sméagol: No. Not its business. Leave us alone

Gollum: Filthy little Hobbitses. They stole it from us.

Sméagol: No. No.

Christian looked at him. "What did they steal?"

Sméagol now turned around, Gollum had taken over. "My precious!"

Eddie and Mason broke of their conversation as they heard Sméagol yell in the background.  
"We have to get out of here." Mason said, as he turned back to Eddie. "You go. Go, now."

Eddie looked at his friend.  
"You can do it." Mason continued, moving closer. "Use the ring Eddie. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear."

"I can't." Eddie answered, as he stared at the ground. "You were right Mason. You tried to tell me but… I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me Mason. If I put it on he'll find me. He'll see."

"Eddie…"

Footsteps interrupted their conversation. They both looked up to come face to face with Christian who had drawn his sword.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the Wild I have you, two Halflings and a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp. A chance for Christian, Captain of Gondor to show his quality."

"No!" Eddie screamed, as he quickly moved away.

"Stop it." Mason ordered, as he went into protective mode over Eddie. "Leave him alone. Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!"

Madril walked into the room interrupting them.  
"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." Madril said, as Mason interrupted.  
"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Mason asked, looking at Christian with pleading eyes.  
"Captain?" Madril asked, also demanding that they return to Osgiliath.

"Prepare to leave." Christian said, as Madril nodded and left the cave to summon the rest of the men.

Christian turned back to Eddie and Mason and tried his best to ignore their pleading faces.  
"The Ring will go to Gondor." Christian said, as he turned and left.

**Sorry it took me a while to update so much homework. Anyhow remember to review and have a lovely day. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	19. The Host of the Eldar

**The Host of the Eldar**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews. They mean a lot when I read them. Right the battle will be the next chapter- sorry. Right on with the chapter. **

The heat had finally begun to get at Rose. She had taken a wrong turn to Helm's Deep and had to camp over night in a rock cave with Brego at her side. As soon as the first light of the new day touched, she awoke and mounted Brego and continued to ride for Helm's Deep, this time in the right direction. She reached a gap in the rocks she came across and looked down into the valley at the sound of marching footsteps. She could see at least 10,000 Uruk-hai marching in the direction of Helm's Deep bearing the White Hand of Ambrose. Her eyes widened at the sight and she immediately turned Brego around and kicked him to gallop. Within eight hours, she reached a rocky hill which looked over to the snow-capped mountains and saw Helm's Deep for the first time.

"We made it Brego, thank you." Rose said, as she patted him gently.

Brego continued to gallop across the field plain that lay between them and the safety of Helm's Deep. With a further ten minutes of crossing, she found herself cantering up the stone ramp which led into Helm's Deep. The gates of Helm's Deep swung open and she slowed Brego down into a trot as she rounded up one of the levels of Helm's Deep. The people which sat around in the walkways, all stood and gasped as she rode past.  
"She's alive." One gasped, as they pointed to Rose.

Once she reached her destination, she stopped Brego and dismounted carefully. The people of Rohan started to surround her.  
"Where is she? Where is she?" Stan called, as he slowly pushed himself through the gathering crowds. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill her!"

Stan stopped in front of Rose and smiled big as she stroked Brego. Rose turned to face him and smiled.  
"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless woman I ever knew." Stan said, as he hugged her. "Bless you missy."

Rose hugged him back but pulled away quickly.  
"Stan, where is the king?" She asked, as she looked around at her unknown surroundings.

Stan nodded to the room in behind her, which looked like the centre of Helm's Deep. Rose walked over slowly and in the meantime placed a dagger back in her belt. She stopped as she noticed a pair of grey boots in front of her. She looked up to see Dimitri, who looked at her with loving eyes.

"Le abdollen." Dimitri whispered, as he stroked her bruised cheek.

His eyes then swept over the rest of Rose and small smile played at his lips. "You look terrible."

Rose chuckled as Dimitri removed his hand from her cheek. Dimitri chuckled, as Rose hugged him tightly, both not noticing Lissa of to the right of them. Lissa had caught sight of Rose and her eyes widened. A huge smile plastered over her face as she watched her friend reunite with her lover. Dimitri then pulled away and his hand went into his pocket and he produced Rose's Elvish ring, which he slipped back onto her right hand.  
"Hannon le." Rose replied, as she walked to the doors. "If you excuse me, I must see the king."

Rose opened both doors and looked at Abe who was in conversation with Gamling. Dimitri and Stan appeared at her side. Abe looked at her with widened eyes.  
"You're alive." He gasped.

Ten minutes later, Rose had been provided with food and drink.  
"A great host you say?" Abe questioned, as Rose finished telling him about the coming Uruk-hai.

"All Isengard is emptied." Rose answered, as she finished off her chicken drumstick. "How many?" Abe asked, as he looked at her.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Rose answered, as she took a sip of her wine.  
"Ten thousand?" Abe gasped, shocked at how many there were.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men." Rose answered, as she looked around the room at the numerous shocked faces. "They will be here by nightfall."

Abe turned and begun to walk away. "Let them come."

Twenty minutes later, Abe, Rose, Dimitri and Stan where walking around Helm's Deep eyeing up their surroundings.  
"I want ever man and strong lad to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Abe commanded, as Gamling obeyed.

Abe then took Rose, Dimitri and Stan to the outside of the doors and they all looked up at Helm's Deep's entrance.

"We will cover the causeway and the gates from above. No army has breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Abe said, as he pointed around the wall.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Stan said, as Abe stood in front of him.

"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Abe snapped, as he continued to go back in and walk along the wall. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Ambrose's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown and homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them."

Rose looked annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people down to the last child." Rose said, as Abe snapped around and grabbed her roughly.  
"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy or remembrance." Abe said, as he let go and turned back around.  
"Send out riders my lord. You must call for aid." Rose said, as Abe turned back around.  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Rose snapped, as Dimitri watched the two with annoyance towards Abe's rudeness.

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies enclosed in around us?! Where was Gon…? No my Lady Rose we are alone." Abe said, as he turned around and was rejoin by Gamling. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions…" Gamling started.  
"There is no time. War is upon us." Abe snapped.  
"Secure the gate." Gamling said, to one of the gate guards who was resting.

Rose turned to look up into the sky at the sound of cawing and noticed Ambrose's spies.  
"He's determined." She muttered.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Dimitri soothed, as he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the wash rooms, with Stan following quickly behind.

Dimitri, know he would never admit, knew that she smelt bad and needed a wash as well as some new clothes.

Jesse and Aaron had now travelled once again deeper into the Forests of Fangorn on Treebeard. The sun and the sky was barely visible through the thick dark green trees.  
"We Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and Wizards for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age. Entmoot." Treebeard said, as signalled around at his fellow sleeping Ents.  
"What's that?" Aaron questioned, as he noticed Jesse's confused facial expression.

"Tis a gathering." Treebeard answered, as Aaron and Jesse begun to peer round at the sleeping Ents.

"A gathering of what?" Aaron asked, as he heard some groans coming from the trees. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw six oncoming Ents and Jesse's eyes scanned as more Ents appeared at the side of them slowly.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." Treebeard replied, as many of the Ents looked at the Two Hobbits with curiosity. "Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

Jesse and Aaron cast hopeful glances at one another.

Helm's Deep was becoming chaotic that evening as they prepared for the Uruk-hai to arrive for battle. Soldiers of Rohan were taking young boys from 13+ t0 the age of 70 to fight the battle. Agonizing cries came from families as they prepared to lose their loved ones, most have disintegrated by now.

"Move back! Move back to the caves!" Gamling shouted, as he stood on his final floor, of ordering the women and children to retreat.

The Edoras and Helm's Deep people were slowly filing in through the narrow entrance into the Glittering Caves.

"Come on people! Quickly, now!" One of the guards shouted, from the cave entrance.

Rose, Dimitri and Stan pushed through the crowd, Rose now clean and in fresh clothes. She had been supplied with a brown battle dress and her hair had been braided into four braids wrapped together. She looked a true warrior.  
"We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Rose ordered, as they made it out into the open.

Dimitri tapped Rose on the shoulder and she swivelled around to face him.  
"Rose, you must rest." He said, as he knew that she was tired and worn out from the previous battle. "You're no use to us half alive."

"Rose! Rose!" A female voice cried, as Lissa ran out up to them.

Rose turned to face Lissa sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Lissa said, anger flashing through her eyes.

"That is an honourable charge." Rose said, as she looked at her friend with a soft expression.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men and you return. What renown is there in that?"

"Lissa, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?" Rose questioned, as Dimitri turned and helped some old people into the caves.  
"Let me stand at your side." Lissa pleaded.  
"It is not in my power to command it." Rose said, as she slowly turned.  
"You do not command the others to stay!" Lissa shouted, as she looked at Dimitri. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

Rose looked at Lissa with a soft expression. They had come to love each other like sisters but none had not admitted it yet.

"I'm sorry." Lissa said, as she looked down ashamed.

Rose watched as Lissa walked away and Dimitri joined her side.

"She's right." He whispered, as the people of Rohan made their way into the caves.

Rose and Dimitri slowly made their way into the smithery to check out the weapons that the people where being supplied with. Dimitri stood with some men talking whilst Rose examined a sword. She threw it down softly and turned back to Dimitri as he walked towards her.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Rose said, as she looked down at Stan.  
"Most have seen too many winters." Stan grumbled, as he looked up at the towering Men.  
"Or too few." Dimitri answered. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Rose snapped to face him as the rest of the people in the hall did also.

"Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig." Dimitri said, as he faced Rose with a stern expression.  
" Si, beriathat hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Rose replied, getting a little bit defensive.  
"Rose, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer." Dimitri snapped, causing Rose to flinch at him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" She shouted, as the people around them stared at Dimitri in horror.

They both stared at one another with broken expressions, and Rose sighed. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Dimitri begun to walk after her, but Stan caught his arm.  
"Let her go lad. Let her be."

Abe stood in the middle of the throne room at Helm's Deep as Gamling entered the room, looking slightly down.  
"Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armoury. My lord?" Gamling asked, as he stood behind his King.

"Who am I, Gamling?" Abe questioned, as he stared straight at the stone wall.

"You are our King, sire."

"And do you trust your King?"

Gamling didn't say anything has he handed Abe his body armour.

"Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end." Abe mumbled, as Gamling fastened his armour on. "Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. They days have gone down in the West, behind the hills into Shadow. How did it come to this?"

Night had set on Fangorn Forest and Jesse and Aaron were still in the middle of the Ent gathering. The Ents had been talking nearly all day in Entish and Jesse and Aaron were growing tired and agitated.

"Huh?" Jesse sighed, as he forced open his eyes.

"It's been going on for hours." Aaron replied, sounding slightly annoyed as he stared up at the Ents.

"They must have decided something by now." Jesse replied, as he stood up and stood next to Aaron.

"Decided? No." Treebeard replied, as he looked down at the two Hobbits. "We only just finished saying good morning."

"But it's night-time already." Aaron said, sternly as he looked around at the Ents. "You can't take forever."  
"Don't be hasty." Treebeard said, as Aaron flashed him an angry look.

"We're running out of time!" Aaron argued, as Jesse watched his friend stand up to the Ents who could easily just flatten him.

Treebeard turned away.

Night-time had fallen on Helm's Deep and the guards were ordering the soldiers into postion.  
"Move! Move to the outer wall!" One called, as he pointed to the front wall.

Rose sat on some stairs outside of the smithery, a pipe in her hand as she smoked away. She hadn't seen or spoken to Dimitri in six hours since their fight. She was still angry at him for saying such cruel words. She turned her head to the side and noticed a young boy a little younger than her stood with a sword, looking at it nervously.

"Give me your sword." She ordered, as he got the boy's attention.

The boy turned to face her and slowly made his way over. He held out his sword and Rose took it gently and examined it.

"What is your name?" She asked, as the young boy continued to look at her.

"Haleth, son of Háma my lady." Haleth answered, as he watched Rose mess around with his sword. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Rose looked at him for five seconds before she stood up and swung the sword around a few times in some battle combat moves. She then stopped and held the sword in front of her and turned back to face Haleth.  
"This is a good sword." She said, as she handed him the sword back. "Haleth, son of Háma…" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope."

Ten minutes later she stood in her room and had removed her battle dress. She had placed some form of leggings on. A white long shirt, with a chain armour over the top. Then she placed another set of clothes over the top of her. She then placed on knee high boots which she laced up. She placed her dagger in her belt. She reached out for her sword which sat on the bench and a hand grabbed it in front of her. She turned to face Dimitri and she nodded in respect.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Dimitri said, as he looked at his lover.

"Ú-moe edaved, Dimitri." Rose smiled, as she placed the sword in its holder.

She then reached out and gave him a hug. Dimitri smiled into her braid, which she had kept in. They both looked behind them to see Stan walking into the room, forcing a piece of chain armour on. Once he got it over his chest, it fell to the ground, being at least a metre to short for him.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He said, as looked between the two.

Rose and Dimitri looked at each other and she raised an eye-brow at Stan.  
"It's a little tight across the chest." Stan said, as he struggled to breathe.

In the distance, they were silenced by the sound of a horn. Dimitri turned around recognizing it.  
"That is no Orc horn." He said, as Rose recognized it also.

Outside the soldiers had gathered and where looking over the stone wall at an oncoming group.  
"Send for the King." One commanded another, as the other did as he said. "Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!" Another one repeated.

The gate keepers obeyed their instructions and opened Helm's Deep Gate, as rows of at least 300 elves entered in perfect formation.

The soldiers watched in shock as they stopped right in front of Abe. Sydney and Hadlir stepped out and bowed at the King.

"How is this possible?" Abe questioned, as he looked around at the Elves.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Hadlir answered, as he faced the King. "An alliance one existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Hadlir and Sydney looked up to see Rose and Dimitri. Rose ran down the stairs and ran to them.  
"We come to honour that allegiance." Sydney finished, as she noticed her brothers stiffness.

"Mae govannen, Sydney and Haldir." Rose said, as she hugged them both. "You are most welcome."

Dimitri stepped foreward and hugged Sydney tightly and patted Haldir, as all four turned to face Abe.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Sydney said, as she smiled at Abe.

**Okay, I will update again on the weekend. Thank you all to your amazing reviews. I only have eighteen more scenes to go of The Two Towers which is like three chapters. Then it is the Return of the King. Right Elvish Translations. **

**Le abdollen- You're late **

**Hannon Le- Thank you **

**Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig- And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand **

**Si, beriathat hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras- They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras **

**Rose, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer- They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**

**Ú-moe edaved, Dimitri- There is nothing to forgive Dimitri.**

**Mae govannen, Sydney and Haldir- Welcome Sydney and Haldir. **

**Remember to review**

**Love xFearlesssmilex**


	20. The Battle of the Hornburg

**Chapter Nineteen- The Battle of the Hornburg**

**Hey too all you wonderful readers. Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews, alerts and favourites. It means a lot to me and inspires me to write. So I guess on with the chapter. **

By the early hours of the night, Rose and Abe between them had managed to form a system for the soldiers. With some fire torches lit around them, the soldiers could be seen in their battle formations. Abe, Gamling and Ėomer his new personal guard, were in the middle, away from the frontline. In the mere distance, torches could be seen heading slowly towards them. The march of the 10,000 Uruk-hai was loud and made the ground shake. Amongst the Elves at the front line, Rose, Dimitri and Stan stood, next to Hadlir and Sydney who had their weapons out. Dimitri's eyes narrowed as he watched them approach and then flickered to Stan who had a lovely view of a brick wall- as he was too short to see over it.

"You could have picked a better spot." Stan scuffed, as Dimitri tried to hide the smirk on his face.

Rose walked over, as she had just been giving orders to the Men on the other side of he wall and stopped beside Stan and Dimitri, looking out at the Uruk-hai.  
"Well, miss, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Stan said, as he looked up at Rose.

Dimitri flinched as lighting struck and as the thunder went off right above their heads.  
"You're friends are with you Rose." He said, as he watched the Uruk-hai draw even closer.  
"Let's they hope they last the night." Stan answered, as he looked away from them both.

Rose patted Dimitri's shoulder and headed over to the right, ready to give the Elves the instructions in Elvish.

Rose stopped once she reached the middle of the Elves and looked out into the Uruk-hai to see the leader stepping onto the rock and summoning his army to stop marching and form their battle ranks. There torches slowly dimmed out against the rain.

"A Eruchín, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas." Rose ordered, as she stopped beside Dimitri and Stan, on the right of Stan.

She focused her attention on the lead Uruk-hai as he gave the signal for his army to stop in their tracks and they did. Stan, who was still struggling to see, tried to jump but still couldn't see over the wall.  
"What's happening out there?" He demanded, as he turned to face Dimitri.  
"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Dimitri asked, as Stan laughed harshly.

The leader of the Uruk-hai have another battle cry, causing the Orcs to stab the ground with their spears. All chanting now for battle. Rose removed her sword from her holder and she scanned the army before her. Once she removed her sword, everyone in her command rose their arrows, as it was the signal. Stan continued to jump, but was failing the whole time. A Rohan archer to the side of them, released an arrow and hit an Orc in the neck, instantly killing it. Rose snapped around, unable to identify the releaser.

"Dartho." She shouted, as she placed her hand up in a stopping postion.

As the Uruk-hai who was struck fell to the ground, the fellow Uruk-hai growled and became angry. The leader of the Uruk-hai gave another battle cry, signalling his army to pursue forward.

"So it begins." Abe muttered, as he could see all the Uruk-hai heading towards the keep.

"Tangado a chadad!" Rose ordered, as the Elves raised their arrows and the men on the other side copied.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu rane." Dimitri stated, as so the Elves would know the best places to hit them at.

"Hado i philinn!" Rose called, as the Elves released their arrows at the oncoming Uruk-hai.

"Did they hit anything?" Stan asked, as he couldn't see the Uruk-hai falling down at the hits of the arrows.

Abe turned to Gamling.  
"Give them a volley." He commanded, as Gamling nodded.  
"Fire!" Gamling ordered, as the men he commanded did as he said and released their arrows.

Rose ordered something else in Elvish to the Elves below and they fired their arrows.

"Send them to me. Come one!" Stan begged, as he didn't like missing out on the action.

The Elves continued to fire continuously, not seeing that the Uruk-hai had now retrieved some crossbows and where firing back, killing a few Elves in the process.

"Pendraith!" Rose shouted, as the Uruk-hai, placed some arrows up and begun to ascend them, heading up the wall for some proper fighting.  
"Good." Stan answered, as he drew his axe ready for a fight, getting excited.  
"Swords! Swords!" Rose ordered, as everyone listened to her instructions.

As soon as the first ladder landed in front of Stan and the first Orc begun to step off, Stan gave a battle cry and killed it straight away. Rose and Dimitri went back to back and begun killing swords. A few Elves had been cut down by the Uruk-hai, but the others continued to fight bravely. Sydney had drawn her sword and was fighting hard, she was back to back with Hadlir. She was wearing battle dress similar to the one that Rose had taken off. Rose and Dimitri got separated, as Dimitri fought near his sister and Hadlir. Rose was pushed to the ground by a Uruk-hai and she quickly sliced his leg and stood ad then decapitated him. She continued to slash at them as she made her way over to Stan who was still axing them. She ducked as a Elf got smashed across the face, instantly dropping to the ground dead. She gave a out a small scream at the sight, his face was hanging open. She quickly finished off the attacker and watched has Stan slid under an Uruk-hai's legs and axed him in the groin area, giving a menacing laugh.

"Dimitri, seventeen already." Stan called, as he bestowed a proud expression.  
"I'm on thirty-seven." Dimitri said, as Stan glared.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me." He shouted, as he turned back around and continued to duel with two orcs at once.

Dimitri had redrawn his bow and arrow and was shooting the arrows at the Uruk-hai that kept advancing up the ladders in front of him. Rose who hadn't heard their conversation was still fighting with a bunch of Uruk-hai, back to back with some Edoras man who she had never met. She killed a Uruk-hai that was in front of her and pushed down one of their ladders which landed with a thud on the ground, killing the Uruk-hai underneath it.

Jesse and Aaron were still sat on the ground at the Entmoot continued to discuss about war.

"Aaron." Jesse said, as he noticed that Ents had finished talking.  
"We have just agreed." Treebeard said, as he fell into silence.

Jesse and Aaron looked at him as they waited for answer, after five seconds they both sighed.  
"Yes?" Aaron asked, as he looked at Treebeard with open eyes.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed you are not orcs." Treebeard said, as he looked down upon the Two Hobbits.

"Well, that's good news." Jesse said, as Aaron glared at him slightly.

"And what about Ambrose? Have you come to a decision about him?" Aaron asked, as he gave the sternest look he could muster at Treebeard.

Treebeard swayed slightly against the wind.

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Aaron." Treebeard said, as he placed his brand/hand up in surrender.  
"Hasty?" Aaron questioned, as he looked even more annoyed. "Our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young Hobbit it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish, and we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say." Treebeard answered.

Stan was still going in counting. He was determined on beating Dimitri.  
"Twenty-five! Twenty-six!" He shouted, as he continued to axe the Uruk-hai.

As the battle went on, Rose noticed at least a hundred Uruk-hai slowly making their way up the stone ramp to the gate. They where all hidden by shields with Ambrose's white hand on.

"Causeway!" She shouted, pointing the Elven archers to the scene.

She shouted the instructions in Elvish and the archers arched arrows at the Uruk-hai, killing them, though another one just took its place.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Ambrose?" Abe questioned, as he looked around, not realizing that Uruk-hai where carrying bombs and placing them where the drain was.

The Uruk-hai placed two big bombs in the drain and then a Uruk-hai carrying a flaming torch ran forward. The Uruk-hai made an opening for him and they all chanted as he ran through with the torch. The one's that had not climbed the ladders had become bloodthirsty for some action, similar to Stan.

"Togo hon dad, Dimitri, Dago hon!" She screamed to Dimitri, as he turned and begun to fire. "Ndengina! Bring him down!"

The Uruk-hai took one last arrow and dived for the drain, the fire caused the bombs to explode. Rose and few other Elves where blasted into the air, landing on the ground in the keep. Dimitri watched as Rose fell flat down on the hard ground.  
"Rose!" He shouted, though distracted as more Orcs arrived on the ladders, he set back out to killing them.

Abe snapped at the sound of the explosion and looked around at his terrified soldiers. He regretted everything and felt like a lousy king. He had promised them that the Uruk-hai wouldn't breech the wall and they had done exactly the opposite of his promise. Gamling watched as the Uruk-hai waited for the water to drain away and the Uruk-hai which had now successfully managed to reach the top of the ramp. They had produced a long and heavy wooden log which would be used to break down the door.

"Brace the gate!" Abe ordered, as he noticed where Gamling was watching.

Gamling and Abe watched as the soldiers above the gate threw arrows, daggers, spears and rock down at the Uruk-hai, slowly killing them off, though not enough to make changes.

"Hold them. Stan firm!" Abe said, as he watched the younger of the soldiers fight.

The water had now drained from the drain and the Uruk-hai where slowly spilling into the Keep. Rose stirred and looked up to see the Uruk-hai entering.

"Rose!" Stan shouted, as he jumped down from the wall and landed in front of the Uruk-hai fending them off so Rose could summon a charge.

"Stan!" Rose shouted, as she got to her feet and stood with the Elves who had their arrows and bows ready.

"Hado ribed!" She said, as the Elves shot about ten arrows each.

She then drew her sword close to her.  
"Herio!" She ordered, as the Elves drew their swords and followed her in a charge towards the Uruk-hai.

Dimitri stopped his fighting and looked down to Rose leading the Elves in a charge and smiled slightly at how fierce she looked. He grabbed a loose piece of wooden plank and pushed it forward. He jumped on it and slid down the stairs into the battle at the bottom. He shot three arrows and once he reached the bottom, he shot the wood up killing a Uruk-hai. He drew his sword and cleared Rose as she helped Stan out of the water and pulled him with her further into the keep.

Treebeard once again walked over to where Jesse and Aaron stood and looked down at them, his large eyes twinkling.

"The Ents cannot hold back his storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." Treebeard said, causing Aaron to puff his chest out in anger.  
"How can that be your decision?" He questioned, glaring up at the tall Ent.

"This is not our war." Treebeard answered.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?!" Aaron demanded, as all the Ents looked around at one another. "You must help. Please. You must do something."

"You are young and brave Master Aaron." Treebeard stated, as he looked down at him with proud eyes. "But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Aaron looked down as Jesse passed him his coat.  
"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here Aaron. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Jesse said, as he stood beside his friend.  
"The fires of Isengard will spread and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And, and all that was once green and good in this word will be gone. There won't be shire Jesse." Aaron said, as he walked off leading Jesse to think.

The battle on the ground was still happening. Elves on Uruk-hai. Dimitri was still fighting bravely though he now bore a few cuts on his arms and one on his face. Rose and Stan had continued to fight. Abe and Gamling watched agitated from their section as many of their men died and now the Elven numbers had dropped also.

"Rose! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling ordered, as Rose nodded.

"Nan barad!" Rose ordered, as he signalled all around the Elves at her. "Pull back to the Keep!"

She looked up and noticed that Hadlir and the men still on the wall hadn't heard. Sydney was there too. "Hadlir! Sydney! Nan barad!"

Hadlir nodded and sent Sydney down whilst he signalled for the Elves to move out. Down below, Stan hadn't listened to orders, so Rose and Dimitri had a hold of him both sides and were dragging him away from the scene of the battle.  
"Why aren't we fighting?" He kept demanding, as he was pulled into a safer location.

Hadlir stood still and watched his fellow Elves. He watched as Sydney made it to Rose and Dimitri.

"Nan barad!" He called, to the rest of the Elves.

He turned and killed another Orc as he was hit in the back of the head with a sword from behind. Rose looked up and noticed what had happened.

"Hadlir!" She screamed, as she began to ran where he was.

Hadlir fell to his knees as he looked around at all the dead bodies of fellow Elves, he didn't want to die like this. Rose ran up the stairs, killing two Orcs in the process and reached him just in time for him to smile at her one last time.  
"At least I got to look upon beauty one last time." He breathed, before shutting his eyes and taking his last breath.

She placed her bloodied hand on his heart and then stood back up and continued to fight more Orcs. She punched a Uruk-hai in the face as she grabbed one of the ladders and pushed it back, herself jumping into the crowd of Uruk-hai for revenge. In the Keep, the Uruk-hai which had been trying to break down the gate of Helm's Deep had successfully managed to do. There was a hole in the gate and the two opposing sides continued to fire arrows at one another.

"To the gate. Draw your swords!" Abe ordered, as he drew his sword and begun to head in the direction of the gate.

By this stage, Rose had managed to get back in the Keep and was still duelling as she ran back to where Dimitri, Stan and Sydney where. Abe had made it to the gate and he was duelling Orcs through the hole, still trying to defend their Keep. An Orc grabbed a hold of Gamling and began to strangle him. Abe cut the Orcs arm off in one swift movement, though he was stabbed through the shoulder by a spear of one of the orcs in return. He managed to pull it out with great difficulty and moved back.

"Make way." Gamling ordered, as he took his King away from the gate.

"We cannot hold much longer." Gamling said, as Abe grabbed a breather.

Rose ran to Abe and nodded, with Stan following her. Dimitri had been caught up with Sydney in another battle on the wall.

"Hold them!" Abe ordered, as Rose turned to face him.  
"How long do you need?" She asked, as Stan perked up a little.

"As long as you can give me." Abe replied, as wood begun to arrive to rebuild the door.

Rose pulled Stan off to the side, where a stone door lay. She opened it without getting the attention of the Uruk-hai and her and Stan exited. They crept round the wall until they could see the Uruk-hai at the gate in full view. Rose stopped whilst Stan looked at the distance.

"Come on. We can take them." Stan said, as he got ready for battle.

Rose looked down at him. "It's a long way."

Stan re-looked at the distance and swallowed his pride a he looked at Rose and then back to the jump.  
"Toss me." He muttered, as he looked down slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Rose asked, raising one eye-brow.  
"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Stan said, as he got into position to be tossed. "Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word." Rose said, as she tossed him onto the stone ramp.

As she watched Stan land safely she jumped herself with a battle cry and they both begun to duel the Orcs that where in front of them. This allowed for Abe and his men to patch the gate back up again.

"Shore up the door." Abe ordered, as more wood arrived.

The Uruk-hai that where still on the outside of the wall where now putting some more ladders together, only this time bigger and secure that they couldn't fall without a struggle. These ladders where aimed at the higher walls where Dimitri and Sydney where fighting. Dimitri noticed the weak spot and pulled an arrow on his bow ready. He then shot the arrow at the bolt section, causing the bolt to come out. Once the bolt was out, the ladder went back down to the ground, unable to be reused. The ladder killed the Orcs on there and some of the Orcs which were underneath it. Rose and Stan where still fighting and they where becoming tired on how many Orcs were ascending on them.  
"Rose! Stan! Get out of there." Abe said, as Rose nodded in acknowledgement.

A Uruk-hai grabbed them both from behind and turned them to face the Uruk-hai.

"Rose!" Dimitri called, as he threw down a rope for the two of them.

Rose quickly turned around and killed their captor and once free, she took a hold of Stan and they grabbed the rope. Dimitri being strong enough to pull them up began to hoist them. The Orcs forgot that they had been there and went straight back to fighting with the door, which was now strong again. Sydney ran over to Dimitri and helped him pull the rope up, whilst three other Elves watched their backs. Once they where at the top, Sydney and Dimitri pulled Stan over and then Rose.

"You okay?" Sydney asked, as she quickly gave Rose a hug.  
"Couldn't be better." She replied, as they set back to work in killing advancing Orcs.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back." Abe ordered Gamling, as he knew that the Keep was gone and there was no saving it.

"Fall back!" Gamling shouted, as people nodded and begun to head back to the King's chamber.

"They have broken through!" Abe shouted, as he alerted everyone that the Uruk-hai had once again broken through the gate. "The castle is breached. Retreat!"

Behind them, Dimitri, Sydney, Stan and Rose ran, Rose making sure that everyone went in before she did.  
"Get them inside." She ordered, panicking slightly by seeing all the Orcs heading up.

"They won't all make it." Abe called, as he looked around seeing many of his people being slaughtered.

Jesse and Aaron where once again perched on top of Treebeard, this time in the direction of home.  
"I will leave you at the western boarders of the forest." Treebeard said, as Jesse and Aaron remained silent. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

"Wait! Stop!" Jesse commanded, as he was struck with a plan. "Stop! Turn around. Turn around and take us south."

"South?" Treebeard questioned, "But that will lead you past Isengard."

"Yes, exactly. If we go south, we can slip past Ambrose unnoticed. The closer we are to danger the father we are from harm." Jesse said, as Aaron gave him a confused look. "It's the last thing he'll expect."

"That doesn't make sense to me." Treebeard said, as he thought hard. "But then you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill."  
"Are you mad? We'll be caught." Aaron said, as he looked at Jesse.

"No, we won't. Not this time." Jesse said, as he looked straight ahead.

Christian, Mandril and the Ithilien Rangers had now made it to the boarder of Osgiliath with Mason and Eddie still as their prisoners. They stopped when Osgiliath came into clear view.

"Look!" Mandril said, as he pointed to Osgiliath. "Osgiliath burns. Mordor has come."

Eddie looked at Osgiliath and didn't turn to face Christian.  
"The Ring will not save Gondor." Eddie turned to face Christian now. "It has only the power to destroy. Please let me go."

Christian stared but ignored his warnings. "Hurry!"

"Christian, you must let me go!" Eddie cried, as they were dragged towards Osgiliath with the group of Rangers.

Jesse and Aaron continued to perch themselves on Treebeard's branches as they headed in the direction of Isengard- south.  
"And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they…" Treebeard said, as he gasped as he looked out towards Isengard.

All the trees within two hundred metres of Isengard where gone, burnt to the ground, use for the making of Orcs.  
"Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn." Treebeard said, as his voice was now full of sadness.  
"I'm sorry Treebeard." Jesse said, as he looked down regretfully, though his plan had worked.

"They had voices of their own. Ambrose. A wizard should know better!" Treebeard said, as he let out a deafening roar. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men for this treachery."

Jesse's head snapped round at the sound of groaning. In the mere distance, he could see Ents moving away from Isengard and heading in the direction of where Helm's Deep lay.  
"Look! The trees! They're moving!" Jesse said, as he sounded excited at his plan succeeding.

"Where are they going?" Aaron asked, as he looked down in Treebeard's face.

"They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight with rock and stone." Treebeard said, as Aaron looked around and noticed more Ents arriving behind them.

It then struck him that Jesse knew that if they came this way, Treebeard would see Ambrose's damage and do something about it.

"Yes." He smiled, as he nodded in approval at Jesse.

"Come my friends. The Ents are going to war." Treebeard said, as he began to walk to Isengard with the rest of the Ents following him. "It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents."

**This was one of my favourite chapters of the whole story so far. There is one more chapter of the Two Towers and then I will start the Return of the King, well for me it is the Return of the Queen. **

**Elvish translations:**

**A Eruchín, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas- Oh Children of Eru, Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none **

**Dartho- Hold**

**Tangado a chadad- Prepare to fire!**

**Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu rane- Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm**

**Hado i philinn- release arrows**

**Pendraith- Ladders **

**Togo hon dad, Dimitri, Dago hon- Bring him down Dimitri, bring him down**

**Na fennas- Causeway **

**Hado ribed- shoot continuously **

**Hado- throw**

**Herio- charge **

**Nan barad- To the keep**

**Ndengina- Kill him. **

**Once again remember to review. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex **


	21. The Tales That Really Mattered

**Chapter Twenty- The Battle for Middle Earth is About to Begin**

**Hey readers, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I am sad that this is the last chapter of the Two Towers, but I hope to make the Return of the Queen better. **

**Guest- I am keeping the boat scene, but I am changing it slightly and I have already planned an epilogue to do with Dimitri and Rose. Glad that you are enjoying it. I always cry at the boat scene also, my mum and dad look at me as if I am a baby **

**Right on with the chapter… **

Christian and his men had now entered Osgiliath. The Orcs where attacking from a distance, using catapults to destroy the city and it's people. Sméagol had his hands bound behind him as he walked in front of one of the Ithilien Rangers. Mason and Eddie had been freed from their bounds and they where simply being forced along by a tight grip on their shoulders. Christian led them past the heart of Osgiliath where a river lay, a river that was being disturbed by boulders of rock.

"Christian! The Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great." Mandril said, as he arrived back from talking with a soldier. "By nightfall we will be overrun."

Mason turned around at the sound of Eddie mumbling.  
"Eddie?" He questioned, as he noticed that something was definitely not right.

"It's calling to him, Mason. His eye is almost on me."

"Hold on Eddie. You'll be all right." Mason assured, as he watched his friend struggle against the will of the Ring.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Christian sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." Christian said, as he turned around.

Mason glared at his retreating figure.  
"You want to know what happened to Tasha?" Mason shouted, as Christian turned back around. "You want to know why your sister died? She tried to take the Ring from Eddie after swearing an oath to protect him! She tried to kill him! The Ring drove your sister mad!"

A large boulder hit a tower next to them and Eddie begun to space out a little, a misty look crossing his features.

"Eddie?" Mason asked, as he knew that something was definitely not right.  
"They're here." He replied, as he looked to the darkened sky. "They've come."

In the distance the screech of a Ringwraith occurred, causing the men around them to panic.

"Nazgûl!" Christian shouted, looking up into the sky to see one advancing on a Fellbeast.

Christian reached out and grabbed the two Hobbits, dragging them to an undercover section of Osgiliath, out of harm's way from the advancing Nazgûl.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Christian ordered, he then turned back to his men. "Take cover!"

The Uruk-hai had now overrun Helm's Deep. The survivors had fled into the King's chamber and continued to barricade the door as securely as possible, unaware that the Uruk-hai where raising their flag. Rose, Dimitri, Stan, Gamling, Abe and other men continued to place more wood by the door as the Uruk-hai continued to break in with their log that they used to break the gate.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Abe said, as he stopped with he logs.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Rose shouted, as she helped Dimitri with another log.

The women and children in the caves could here the banging and realized that the Uruk-hai were breaking in and began to panic.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Rose asked, as she looked between Abe and Gamling. "Is there no other way?!"  
"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling answered.

Abe didn't say anything, he continued to stare at the ground whilst stroking his chin.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" Rose ordered, thinking of Lissa mainly.  
"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Abe questioned, as he looked between Gamling and Rose.  
"Ride out with me." Rose answered, as she looked at Abe dead in the eyes. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Abe replied, as he stood in front of Rose.

"For Rohan. For your people." She replied.  
"The sun is rising." Stan stated, as he nodded to the small window near the roof.

Rose snapped her attention to the window and smile slightly. Anna. She then turned back to face Abe.  
"Yes." He muttered, as he looked at Rose. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one last time." Abe said, as he turned to the soldiers. "Grab our horses."  
"Yes!" Stan said, as he made his way to the stairs where the horn lay.

Dimitri turned around and grabbed two other riders and they made their way over to the horses. Abe placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." He said, as Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

Stan reached the top of the tower whilst Dimitri, Rose, Abe, Gamling, Sydney and some other Rohirrim soldiers mounted their horses.  
"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath…" Abe said, as Rose drew her sword. "Now for ruin and a red dawn."

Stan blew the horn as the Uruk-hai broke in.  
"Forth Eorlingas!" Abe shouted, as the horsemen gave a battle cry and charged at the Uruk-hai.

Abe cantered out first with Rose right at his trail, then followed by Dimitri, Gamling, Syndey and four other soldiers.

They made their way out into courtyard and headed towards the gate. Heading down the ramp, they killed the Uruk-hai in the process. Slashing and slicing. Abe had signalled for Rose to go in front as she had more of an aim. Rose then lead the company down the ramp and out into the middle of the Uruk-hai where they all once again fought with all their will in still protecting their keep. Rose used her traditional move of decapitating the Uruk-hai, whilst Abe stayed with Dimitri and just sliced them. Sydney began to hack at any Uruk-hai she could get at. A neigh disrupted Rose from her defence. She looked up onto one of the sides of Helm's Deep where a hill lay. There stood Anna on Shadowfax, looking as valiant as ever.

"Anna." She breathed, as she felt a small smile play at her lips.

The Orcs and Dimitri, Abe, Gamling and the other soldiers stopped and faced where Anna stood.

"Ibrahim King stands alone." Anna said, as she looked down at the Orc mass.

Adrian rode beside him and stopped and also looked down.

"Not alone." He said, as he drew his sword. "Rohirrim."

On the sound of the word Rohirrim, the rest of Adrian's riders stopped at the top of the hill and saw the scene in front of them.

"Adrian." Abe breathed, as he looked at them.  
"To the King!" Adrian shouted, as they all gave battle cries.

They kicked their horses into a gallop and galloped down the hill as fast as they could, excited to get in on some of the battle action. Both Anna and Adrian led the way down, as the Uruk-hai begun to get in battle formation, their spears out. The Uruk-hai had forgotten about Rose and her company. Their focus was on the three-hundred men on horses riding down to them. As Anna came about thirty metres away from them, the sun rose over the hill, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai, a moment all they needed. The Uruk-hai drew back their weapons as they covered their eyes, allowing for Anna and Adrian and the riders to ride out into them. Adrian stopped beside Rose as they continued to fight. He bowed his head and she smiled brightly at him. They continued to slice at the Uruk-hai, here only being about five hundred of them left.

Treebeard had led the Ents into the grounds of Isengard and they where now picking up heavy boulders as Orcs advanced on them. They rolled the boulders on the ground, taking out the Orcs as they where bowling pins. Jesse and Aaron clung on tight to Treebeard as he swept down and knocked the Orcs away, killing them with the force of the hit. The Orcs where getting flung, stamped on and squashed as the Ents continued in their revenge. One of the Ents had been forced to the floor, whilst the Orcs jumped on top with axes and begun to hack away. Treebeard picked up a large boulder and aimed it at the Orcs, instantly killing them. The Ent rose and thanked Treebeard and continued to fight.  
"Yes!" Jesse shouted, as he loved watching the Orcs being killed.

Jesse and Aaron had now been passed some stones by Treebeard and they were currently flinging them at the Orcs, knocking them out and sometimes, if they where lucky to hit them on the head and kill them. Ambrose ran out of his throne room at the sound of roaring Ents. He looked down shocked at all the mess of Isengard, Grima followed him and gasped. It was a shocking sight to see Trees killing Orcs.

"A hit. A fine hit." Treebeard said, as Jesse threw a rock, which caused an Orc to fall down a hole in the ground.

The Orcs had now retrieved fire arrows and were in the process of setting an Ent on fire. The Ent roared in pain, Treebeard noticing, sent two Ents to the damn.  
"Break the dam!" He shouted, as the Ent obeyed and broke it with a struggle. "Release the river!"

The water of the river begun to flood in at a fast pace. The Ents begun to dig into the ground so that they would not topple over. The Ent which was on fire, ran forward and quickly ducked into the water, putting out the flames. The water than ran into the underground workshops, flooding them. The fires went out and the remaining Orcs washed away and drowned.

"Hold on little Hobbits." Treebeard said, as stuck himself into the ground.

Jesse and Aaron obeyed and clung on as tight as they could.

Eddie was still in his hiding place, but now the will of the Ring was growing too strong. It had possessed him and he slowly walked out of his hiding place.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked, as he watched his friend walk past him. "Where are you going?!"

Eddie didn't answer and continued to walk away. He came across some stone stairs and he slowly made his way up them. He stopped as he came to a position where he looked across the ruins of Osgiliath. A rumbling noise came and then the sound of flapping wings. The Ringwraith came right up in front of him, he Fellbeast ready to attack. Eddie took the Ring in his hand slowly inched his finger towards it, ready to put it on. The Fellbeast moved towards him, ready to kill. Mason ran up the stairs and grabbed him falling back. Christian who had watched the scene fired an arrow at the Fellbeast causing it to retreat. As Mason and Eddie rolled down the stairs, Mason ended up on the bottom, whilst Eddie stayed on top of him and retrieved his sword, ready to slice him.

"It's me. It's your Mason. Don't you know your Mason?"

Eddie looked down at his friend and lowered his sword, his eyes widened. He rolled of Mason. Eddie then dropped his sword and it fell to the ground with a clang.

"I can't do this Mason." Eddie said, as he caught his breath.  
"I know." Mason answered, as he stood up. "It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories Eddie. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will sine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think Eddie, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

Eddie looked up at his best friend and looked sad in the eyes.

"What are we holding on to Mason?" He questioned.

Mason walked over and helped Eddie to his feet.

"That there's some good in this world Eddie. And it's worth fighting for."

Christian watched them from a distance, a soft look upon his face. He slowly walked over and stopped in front of them. He knelt in front of the two Hobbits.

"I think at last we understand one another Eddie Castile." Christian said.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father." Mandril interrupted from behind, as Christian stood to face him. "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

"Then it is forfeit." Christian said, as he looked down at Eddie, Mason and Sméagol. "Release them."

The remaining Uruk-hai had retreated from the battle field. They ran in the left of the hill where a forest of Ents had shown up. The soldiers cantered after them but Adrian quickly jumped in front of them.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" He ordered, as he stopped and faced the forest.

Rose watched carefully as the Uruk-hai entered, understanding on what Adrian meant. Dimitri had stopped beside Rose and he too realized on what was happening. Ten seconds later, the trees begun to sway and the screams of Uruk-hai came as they were flattened to death. That was the last of the 10,000 Uruk-hai.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at inside the ruins of the Keep. Rose dismounted and ran to where Lissa was and they hugged tightly. Adrian then gave Lissa another long hug. Dimitri then turned to face Rose and they both smiled at one another.

"So, not bad for being half alive?" She joked from his previous comment.

"You were amazing, beautiful and wonderful." He breathed, as he kissed her on the lips lightly sweeping her off the ground.  
"Ew!" Sydney exclaimed as she walked past and stood beside Lissa.

Adrian turned to face her and blinked back in shock.  
"You again?" He questioned, as he raised an eye-brow.  
"Lord Adrian." She bowed, a small smile crossing her face.  
Adrian pulled her into a hug.  
"How do you know one another?" Rose asked, as she looked between the two.

"I met her seven days ago, she was by herself and riding ahead of the Elves to scout out. She stayed with us for a further three days and we got along really well. On the third day we liked one another and we thought we wouldn't see each other again." Adrian said.

Rose and Dimitri rolled their eyes.  
"You can talk." Lissa muttered, as she turned away.

Sydney looked down at the ground and Rose noticed her sudden drop in emotions.  
"You're leaving?" Rose whispered, as Adrian and Dimitri looked at them.  
"I promised father." She breathed, as she looked at Adrian.

Adrian's facial expression dropped. "When are you coming back?"

"I won't be. I'm taking the ship into the West, never to return."

"The undying lands?" Dimitri asked, as he looked at his sister with a sad facial expression.

She nodded gently. "I need to go. It's a three day ride to Rivendell. Thank you Rose for taking care of my brother, I'm glad he has you." She hugged Rose tightly. "Dimitri, promise me that you will forever look after her." Dimitri nodded and then she turned to Adrian. "You are the most bravest man I have ever met, I will miss you. I love you."

Adrian hugged her. "I love you too."

Sydney grabbed her horse and Adrian helped her mount. She took one last look at her lover, brother and best friend and galloped out of Helm's Deep. Adrian watched her retreating figure and a small tear trickled down his cheek. Rose hugged him gently.  
"It's okay." She breathed.

Dimitri had noticed Stan sitting on an Orc.

"Final count, 142." Dimitri said, as he stroked his bow.  
"142? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." Stan said, as Dimitri looked at him with suspicious eyes. "I myself am sitting pretty on 143."

Dimitri retrieved an arrow and shot a twitching Orc that Stan was sitting on.

"One hundred and forty three." Dimitri smiled.  
"He was already dead." Stan said, as he glared at Dimitri.

"He was twitching." Dimitri said, as he looked at him with a stern expression.  
"He was twitching, because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system." Stan said, as he moved his axe around.

Rose walked up. "Two hundred and twenty." She smirked.

Both Dimitri and Stan glared.

Jesse and Aaron where knee high in the water which had been used to flood Isengard.

"He doesn't look to happy does he?" Aaron asked, as they both looked at Ambrose on his balcony.  
"Not happy at all Aaron." Jesse replied.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Aaron stated.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." Jesse stopped as he saw Aaron measuring their heights against one another from the corner of his eye.

Jesse turned and looked at Aaron who quickly made it look like he was scratching his head. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Aaron answered, keeping a straight face. "The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No it isn't. I'm starving."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Both didn't notice the floating fruit behind them at first. "Probably dead rats and mouldy bread."

Jesse looked down and noticed a round apple floating in the water. He picked it up and looked up in the tower and then back down to the apple. He smiled and then turned to see more apples and picked another two up. The both followed the trails and saw a cooked turkey in the water and then a whole basket of apples. When they looked up they realized that they where inside a storeroom of food.

"Ambrose's storeroom." Jesse exclaimed, as he pushed the basket aside.

Jesse looked up and noticed two barrels of Longbottom Leaf.  
"I don't believe it." He muttered, as Aaron looked to where he was looking.

"It can't be." Aaron said, as he reached up and got both cars.

They both immediately tore of the lids.

"It is!" Jesse smiled  
"Longbottom Leaf." Aaron breathed as he smelt it. "The finest pipe-week in South Farthing."

"It's perfect. One barrel each. Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"

Aaron looked up at Jesse with a pure look of horror in his eyes.

"Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative."  
"Oh, I get it. Don't be hasty." Jesse smiled, as they both took two pipe's.  
"Exactly. Bar-hrum."

They both begun to laugh loudly, unaware that Treebeard was stood outside listening to it all.

Christian continued to lead Mason, Eddie and Sméagol through Osgiliath. He led them to an underground passage or more commonly known as a sewer.

"This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city." Christian said, as he looked between the three. "You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Christian you have shown your quality sir." Mason said, as he gave him a soft smile. "The very highest."

Christian smiled back. "The Shire must truly be a great realm Master Ashford where gardeners are held high in honour. What road will you take once you reach the woods?"

"Gollum say's there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Eddie answered, not noticing Sméagol lower his head.

"Cirith Ungol?" Christian questioned as he looked down at Sméagol.

Christian quickly got a hold of Sméagol and pushed him against the wall hardly.  
"Is that it's name?" He demanded, as Sméagol looked at him full of fear.  
"No. No. Yes." Sméagol answered, as he struggled to breathe.

"Eddie, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

"It is the only way." Sméagol answered tyring to convince Eddie otherwise. "Master says we must go to Mordor so we must try."

"I must." Eddie said, as Christian looked between the two.

Christian let go of Sméagol and threw him to the ground hard.

"Go Eddie. Go with the goodwill of all Men."

"Thank you." Eddie answered, as he smiled at Christian.

Eddie then turned into the sewer followed by Mason. Once they rounded the corner, Christian advanced on Sméagol and grabbed him again.

"May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." He threatened.

He then pushed Sméagol into the sewer after them and watched their retreating figures. Once Sméagol caught up, Eddie led the way, as Sméagol was slowing down a little.  
"Come on, keep up." Mason said soothingly as he noticed that Sméagol was hurt. "Eddie didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see?"

"Save me?"

"So there's no hard feelings. Forgive and forget."

"No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum. Gollum. Yes master. Nice Hobbits." Sméagol said, as he walked past Mason and caught up with Eddie.  
"Very decent of you. Very decent indeed Gollum."

Anna had led Rose, Dimitri, Stan, Abe, Adrian, Lissa, and Gamling up onto a large hill top where the back of Mordor could be seen. The red skies and the lightning.  
"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Anna said, as Rose remembered their conversation from all those nights ago. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin."

Rose looked at Anna and they softly smiled at one another.

"All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Rose said, as she thought about Eddie and Mason.

Sméagol had now led Eddie and Mason miles away from Osgiliath and they where drawing ever closer to finishing their task.  
"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." Mason said, as he thought about the idea.

"What?" Eddie asked, as a small smile formed on his mouth.

"I wonder if people will ever say, 'Let's hear about Eddie and the Ring.' And they'll say, 'Yes! That's one of my favourite stories. Eddie was really courageous, wasn't he dad? Yes my boy. The mos famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'"

"Well, you've left out one of the chief characters: Mason Ashford the Brave. I want to hear more about Mason." Eddie said, as they both stopped to face one another. "Eddie won't have got far without Mason."

"Now Eddie, you shouldn't make fun, I was being serious."  
"So was I." Eddie turned and continued to walk.  
"Mason Ashford the Brave." He smiled as he followed.

Eddie and Mason had now walked about twenty metres away from Sméagol, who was crouching against a tree.  
" Sméagol?" Eddie questioned.  
"We're not going to wait for you. Come on." Mason said, as they continued to walk.

Sméagol was crawling along the ground still sore from all the rangers beatings.

Sméagol: Master. Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us.

Gollum: Master broke his promise.

Sméagol: Don't ask Sméagol. Poor, poor Sméagol

Gollum: Master betrayed us. Wicked. Tricksy. False. We ought to wring his filthy little neck. Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both! And then we take the precious and we be the master!

Sméagol: Burt the fat Hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching.

Gollum: Then we stabs them out! Put out his eyeses and make him crawl.

Sméagol: Yes. Yes. Yes.

Gollum: Kill them both

Sméagol: Yes. No! No! It's too risky. It's too risky.

Eddie and Mason walked back into the clearing.  
"Where is he? Hey Gollum! Where are you?

"Sméagol?"

Gollum: We could let her do it.

Sméagol: Yes she could do it

Gollum: Yes precious she could. And then we takes it once they're dead.

Sméagol: Once they're dead

Gollum: Shh

Sméagol jumped out from behind the tree and looked at the two Hobbits.  
"Come on Hobbits. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way. Follow me."

Eddie and Mason followed him, not expecting a thing.

"Lle ume quel." Dimitri murmered, as he appeared behind Rose.  
"Thank you." Rose breathed, as she continued to look at the ruined form of Helm's Deep.  
"Tula, hama neva, i'naur." Dimitri said, as he signalled towards a small campfire that was burning.

Rose shook her head and then turned to look at him. "Can we go for a ride? I don't want to be here at this very moment?"

Dimitri looked at her with a soothing expression. "Of course. Let me fetch the horses."

Rose nodded as she turned back away from all the drinking, eating and laughter. Five minutes later Dimitri had returned with Ashfaloth and Brego. Sydney had brought Ashfaloth with her, which Dimitri was happy about.

"Where do you want to go?" Dimitri asked, as he helped her onto Brego.

"Somewhere peaceful and quiet." She kicked Brego into a canter and Dimitri followed her out of the Hornburg.

The cantered across the plain between the Hornburg and Rohan. After half n hour of riding, they came across a clear and smooth river. They both dismounted and walked to the edge of the stream.

"This is where I washed up after the Battle of Warg's." Rose said, as she took her boots off and placed her feet in the river.

"Then why did it take you so long to arrive back?" Dimitri also removed his boots and stepped into the water.  
"I got lost."

"A ranger getting lost." He said, as he turned her to face him.  
"I was half alive." She mumbled against his lips.

Dimitri kissed her hungrily, it was their first proper romance encounter since Lothlórien. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as their kiss deepened, he responded by pulling her closer. She broke away gasping for air, as Dimitri smiled at her.

Rose waded deeper out into the water, and floated there. Dimitri slowly waded in also and took her in his arms and kissed her again. She turned to face him and trailed her hands over his back gently, he responded the same way. They where now closer than ever and they had never been that intimate. They wound themselves around each other tighter and slowly her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He pulled away and stood to his feet. Rose smiled as she continued to float.

"I think that it is time we head back." He breathed, as he slowly got out of the water.

Rose watched him place his boots back on and she sighed slightly.

"You can, I'm going to stay here a while longer." She said, as Dimitri looked at her with intense eyes.  
"Rose, you can bathe back at Helm's Deep, with warm water."

"I like it here. I can see the stars clearly." She smiled, as she turned to face him.

Dimitri looked at her for a while and then noticed that she had a misty look about her. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight. Her wet hair made her look more beautiful. She was desirable. He regretted getting out of the water, but he knew that it was colder in there. Her white shirt had gone slightly see-through and it clung to her tightly. She went under the water and glided for a while before coming back up. Dimitri smiled as she slowly swam back over. Once she reached the bank she got out and placed her boots on also.

"Are you ready to head back now?" Dimitri questioned.  
"Yes." She mounted Brego and Dimitri mounted Ashfaloth.

They set back towards Helm's Deep at a slow trot. The journey was full of smiles, laughter and I love you's. There was no care in the world for them at that moment. Only they existed and how Rose wished it would stay that way.

**Okay so that is the end of the Two Towers. Love it or hate it? Let me know via a review. Hopefully I will get around to the first chapter of the Return of the Queen soon.**

**Elvish Translations. **

**Lle ume quel- You did well **

**Tula, hama neva, i'naur- Come, eat and drink of the feast **

**Love xFearlesssmilex **


	22. The Finding of the Ring

**The Finding of the Ring**

**Hey readers. So this is the first chapter of 'The Return of the Queen' and I am so excited. Thank you all to your lovely reviews. I am so sorry for updating so late. I suddenly had three idea's which sprung into my head and wanted to publish them on here. So if you get time, check them out. Would love to hear your opinions on them. Also, in this chapter, I decided to use one of Merry and Pippin's song's from the first movie for Rose and Anna. **

**J- I have decided that when I finish the Lord of the Rings, I will be finishing both stories which I have just published. So glad that you are enjoying this. And I love Disney movies and I would love for someone to do a story like you suggested. If you see one, it would be great to hear from you**

**Just so you all know, the first part in Italics is a scene which is in the past. **

**Right on with the chapter…**

_It was bright day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in Hobbinton. Two figures were sat in a wooden boat in the Brandywine River. One was watching a worm, bait, wriggle in between his two fingers. After five seconds of watching the worm struggle, he took up his fishing hook and pierced it through the worms skin and then cast his rod into the water, just like the other figure was doing. _

"_Sméagol!" The one on the right shouted, as his float went under the water, he had a bite. "I've got one. I've got a fish Sméag. Sméagol!"_

_The two Hobbits were laughing. _

"_Pull it in. Go on. Go on. Go on. Pull it in." Sméagol replied, as he smiled at his friend. _

_The fish on the other end of the hook, gave a mighty pull and before the first figure knew that was happening, he had been pulled out of his boat and he landed in the icy cold river. Sméagol looked up to see his hat floating there. _

"_Déagol!" Sméagol called, as he lost sight of his dear friend. _

_Underneath the water, the large fish, trout, was still pulling Déagol along. Déagol continued to hang on to the end of the line, determined not to let this big fish go. After about ten more seconds, he let go, as he realized that the struggle was to great. His eyes skimmed the bottom of the lake and caught sight of something shiny half hidden by the mud. He reached his hand down and collected whatever the shiny object was. He then pushed himself up out of the lake and climbed up a small bank. He coughed and gasped for air, as he had been down in he water for around forty seconds. Déagol then stood, and leant against a tree and admired his surroundings. He then risked a glance at his palm and saw a golden band laying there, covered in dirty mud. With his other hand he stroked it, with ten seconds of admiring. _

"_Déagol?" Sméagol questioned, as he stopped beside his friend. _

_Sméagol found himself laughing until he noticed what Déagol was looking at and suddenly he became entranced to. _

"_Give us that, Déagol, my love." Sméagol said, not having any control over his emotions for some reason. _

_Déagol enclosed his palm around the Ring and turned to face Sméagol._

"_Why?" He questioned, he also feeling a possession over the Ring. _

_Sméagol wrapped his arm around Déagol and smiled. _

"_Because it's my birthday and I wants it." Sméagol answered, as he suddenly reached for the ring. _

_Déagol snatched it away as quick as he could. They then both stared at one another and Sméagol smiled, going for another grab. Sméagol then wrapped his arms around Déagol in the process of trying to get the Ring. They both begun to fight for it, grabbing, kicking, punching and the use of trying to break bones. Déagol used his left hand to push away Sméagol, but as he did that, Sméagol turned his head and bit into Déagol's arm. For a brief second, Sméagol let go, allowing for Déagol to make a run for. He made it about two metres before Sméagol pounced on him from behind, knocking Déagol to the ground. The Ring lay in front of them both, and then tried to grab it. Déagol managed to, and at the last split second he turned around and begun to strangle Sméagol. Sméagol quickly pushed Déagol off him and then did the same back to him. Within thirty seconds of struggle, Déagol had died. Sméagol smiled open Déagol's palm which revealed the Golden Ring. _

"_My precious." _

Mason was asleep against a flat rock that cold morning. He had wrapped himself up in his blanket as much as he possibly could. Eddie lay awake in front of him, staring at the ground, fingering the Ring within his palm. A rustling noise disturbed him from his thoughts from above. Eddie looked up to see Sméagolthere panting.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies. We must go, yes. We must go at once." Sméagol said, as he turned away.

Mason sat up and wiped his groggily. "Haven't you had any sleep Eddie?"

Eddie shook his head as he looked at his friend.  
"I've gone and had too much." Mason replied, as he gathered their things together. "Must be getting late."

"No." Eddie answered, as he looked around at the dull and dark sky. "It isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker."

"Come on!" Sméagol cried, as he turned back to face the two Hobbits. "Must go! No time!" Sméagol kept stealing anxious glances at the sight of Mordor in front of them.

"Not before Eddie's had something to eat." Mason protested.

"No time to lose, silly."

Mason turned back around and knelt down in front of Eddie. Mason then opened their travelling packs and pulled out a loaf of Lembas bread and handed it to Eddie.

"Here." He said, Eddie took it.

"What about you?" Eddie asked, as he noticed that Sam wasn't eating.

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry. Leastways, not for Lembas bread."

"Mason."

Mason smiled slightly. "All right. We don't have much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Eddie. I've rationed it. There should be enough."

Eddie looked at his friend. "For what?"

"The journey home."

Within ten minutes, they where once again following Sméagol closer to Mordor.

"Come Hobbitses. Very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry."

Rose, Dimitri, Stan, Abe, Gamling and Adrian followed Anna through the Forest of Fangorn. They had decided that they were going to Isengard and where going to question Ambrose on the enemy's movements. Once they reached the clearing they all halted their horses and looked at the flooded grounds shock. Rose's acute sense of hearing, told her that there was two young Hobbits there. She smiled as she rode on ahead. Rose stopped in front of them, and Anna smiled.

"Welcome my lords and lady, to Isengard!" Aaron said, as he pointed around,

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on…" Stan began as Rose laughed. "and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory." Jesse piped in, as he took another puff of his pipe. "Enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

"The salted pork is particularly good." Aaron chimed in.  
"Salted pork?" Stan questioned.

Anna shook her head. "Hobbits." She muttered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Aaron said.

They rode around to the side of them and looked upon Treebeard, with Aaron on with Anna and Jesse on with Rose. Jesse still had his crush on Rose after months of meeting her.

"Young Mistress Anna. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said.

Rose looked up at the Tower of Isengard. "Show yourself."

"Be careful." Anna said, as she heard Rose. "Even in defeat, Ambrose is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Stan said, as he poked his head around from the back of Dimitri.

"No." Anna said. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Rose noticed Ambrose's figure appear at the top of the tower and she signalled for Anna to look up. Everyone turned their heads up and stared at Ambrose.  
"You have fought many wars and slain many men. Ibrahim King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Ambrose said, as he looked down upon the company.  
"We shall have peace." Abe snapped, Rose turned to look at him. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Rose turned back to face Ambrose.  
"Gibbets and crows?" Ambrose questioned, sounding slightly angry. "Dotard! What do you want Anna Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Anna stared at her old friend, no longer considering him as one. "Your treachery already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Ambrose. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information?" Ambrose questioned, as he looked around at the company below. "I have some for you."

Ambrose pulled out the Palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this don't you Anna? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Ambrose now indicated to Rose. "This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned Queen. Anna does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to her, those she professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom. The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Stan became restless. "I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Stan signalled to Dimitri.

Dimitri reached behind his back to retrieve an arrow.  
"No." Anna commanded, as Dimitri stopped. "Come down Ambrose and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Ambrose said, as he rose his staff and shot flamed at Anna.

The flames engulfed Anna and she quickly blew them off her.

"Ambrose, your staff is broken." She said, as Ambrose's staff snapped.

Grima crept up behind Ambrose and looked down at the company. Abe's facial expression softened.  
"Grime, you need not follow him." Abe said, as he looked at Grima with saddened eyes. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?" Ambrose questioned. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Ibrahim Horse-master."

Ambrose pointed at Rose and Dimitri got possessive.  
"We all know that it was her who led you in battle. Her that saved Helm's Deep. If it was not for her, you wouldn't be standing here, none of you. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima, come down, be free of him." Abe said, as he tried to ignore Ambrose's last comment.

"Free? He will never be free."

"No." Grima replied, as Ambrose turned to face him.  
"Get down cur!" Ambrose shouted, as he slapped Grima across the face.

"Ambrose!" Anna shouted, becoming frustrated and annoyed with him. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

No one noticed Grima produce a dagger and slowly creep up behind Ambrose.  
"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Ambrose shouted.

Grima ran up to Ambrose and dug his dagger into the back for his former master. He repeated the actions four times before Dimitri shot an arrow at him, hitting him square in the chest. As Grima fell back onto the tower, Ambrose fell the other way and fell down through the air. He landed with a sickening crunch on a wheel, with one of the spikes going through him. Rose turned her head, but it was not enough to hide the sickening crunch.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. They enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike and when." Anna said.

Dimitri and Stan dismounted their horse and walked over to the wheel and slowly turned it, hiding Ambrose's body. Jesse watched as the Palantir dropped from Ambrose and he quickly jumped off the back of Brego and ran to where it fell.

"Jesse!" Rose called, as he wandered off.

Jesse stopped where the Palantir fell and reached down into the murky water and retrieved the glass ball. Anna stopped beside him and her eyes widened when she saw what he held in his hands.

"Jesse Zeklos. I'll take that, my lad." She said, as she reached down and took it, hiding it amongst her robes.

Rose rode over and grabbed Jesse, placing him back behind her. After bidding Treebeard farewell, Rose, Anna, Dimitri, Stan, Adrian, Abe and Gamling began their long ride back to Edoras, a five hour journey. Rose rode beside Anna at the front, with Jesse clinging on tightly. They could see the small village in view and Lissa was waiting by the entrance for them. After arriving back, Jesse and Aaron introduced themselves to Lissa, as the riders made their way to the stables and dismounted. Abe quickly left with Adrian and Gamling on his heals.

That night, Abe had ordered a celebration for the accomplishment for winning the battle at Helm's Deep. Lissa kneeled in front of Abe, as she passed him some ale. Rose stood with Anna, Dimitri and Stan on one side of the room, in the very front row. As Abe rose his glass, the room stood in following his motion, all ready to hale at his speech.

"Tonight, we remember those who have their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." Abe said, as he rose his glass higher.

"Hail!" The crowd shouted, as they rose their glasses also.

Rose hesitated before she gulped down her ale. The image of Hadlir was flashing across her mind once again.

Ten minutes later, everyone had broken off into their friendship circles and were celebrating whilst drinking a lot of ale. Dimitri and Stan were stood opposite one another and Adrian was handing them glasses of Ale.

"No pauses. No spills." Adrian said.

Stan looked at Dimitri with a competitive stare. "And no regurgitation."

The men around them were laughing loud.  
"So it's a drinking game?" Dimitri asked, as he looked down upon Stan.

The men cheered.  
"Last one standing wins." Stan answered, as Dimitri nodded.

Stan begun by gulping down his beer, and Dimitri drunk his cautiously.

Rose stood with Gamling on the other side of the room, not knowing that her lover was drinking himself drunk. She turned to face Lissa who was walking up to her gracefully. She held out a drink for Rose, which Rose took and drunk slowly.

"Thank you my lady." She said, as she bowed her head slightly and walked off, looking for Dimitri.

Abe stopped beside Lissa and turned to face her after watching Rose's retreating figure.

"I am happy for you that you have found such a wonderful friend." Abe said, as Lissa smiled at him. "She is an honourable woman."

"You are both honourable." Lissa smiled.

"It was not Ibrahim of Rohan who led our people to victory."

Lissa stared at him hardly, not understanding on what he meant.  
"Ah don't listen to me Vasilisa. You are young. And tonight is for you."

Rose now stopped beside Dimitri and Stan and watched them with a disapproving expression on her face. Stan and Dimitri were both on their tenth glass and Stan was becoming a bit unstable, but Dimitri still stood firm. Adrian stood next to Rose as Stan farted, both displaying annoyed and disgusted expressions. It was clearly evident that Stan was drunk.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." He said, out of the blue.

Stan than let out a loud belch as he took on his eleventh glass, Dimitri now on his twelfth.

"I feel something." Dimitri said, as he finished, rubbing his fingers together.

Rose and Adrian stared at him, Rose now close to laughter.

"A slight tingle in my fingers." Dimitri continued, sounding a little slurry. "I think it's affecting me."

Rose lost it and cracked up laughing, causing Adrian to do the same. Stan laughed.  
"What did I say?" Stan said, as he pointed at Dimitri. "He cannot hold his liquor."

Stan now went cross-eyed and fell backwards. He had passed out drunk in a roomful of rowdy men. Dimitri turned to face Rose and Adrian who were still in hysterics.

"Game over." He said.

Rose turned at the sound of singing and she could see Jesse and Aaron dancing on a nearby table with mugs of ale in their hands.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown. But you'll never find a beer so brown. As the one we drink in our hometown. As the one we drink in our home town. You can drink your fancy ales. You can drink 'em by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true…_" The singling stopped, as Jesse noticed Anna staring at him and he begun to stare back.

"Jesse!" Aaron said, interrupting Aaron's thoughts.

Jesse snapped back around and continued in with Aaron. "_But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon." _

The crowd cheered loudly as they finished. Rose stopped beside Anna and Jesse and Aaron turned to face them.  
"Come on Rose and Anna give us a song." Jesse commanded, slightly drunk.

Anna looked bewildered but agreed as her and Rose jumped on the table.

"_Hey-ho to the bottle I go. To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow, but there still be, many miles to go. Sweet as the sound as the pouring rain and the stream that runs from hill to plain. Better than rain on a rippling brook, there's a mug of beer inside this Took." _They both laughed, as the audience cheered wildly for them.

They both got down and resumed their standing position, as Jesse and Aaron now sang some more songs.

"No news of Eddie?" Rose asked, as she sighed slightly.

"No word. Nothing." Anna replied, looking slightly saddened.  
"We have time. Every day, Eddie moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

Rose looked down and sighed. "What does your heart tell you?"

Anna smiled slightly. "That Eddie is alive. Yes. Yes he's alive. But you better go and take care of you're drunk lover. The ale seems to be settling in."

Anna motioned over to where Dimitri stood, still rubbing his fingers together, being provided with water. Rose laughed as she walked over to him.

Eddie and Mason were asleep that night. It was the middle of the night and Sméagol was down by the water's edge again.

Gollum: Too risky, too risky. Thieves. They stole it from us.

Sméagol: Kill them, kill them. Kill them both.

Gollum: Shh! Quiet! Mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now.

Sméagol: But they knows. They knows. They suspects us.

Gollum: What's it saying, my precious, my love? Is Sméagol losing his nerve?

Sméagol: No. Not. Never. Sméagol hats nasty Hobbitses. Sméagol wants to see them dead.

Gollum: And we will. Sméagol did it once. He can do it again.

Sméagol: It's ours! Ours! We must get the precious. We must get it back.

Gollum: Patience! Patience my love. First we must lead them to her.

Sméagol: We lead them to the Winding Stair.

Gollum: Yes, the stairs. And then?

Sméagol: Up, up, up, up, up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel.

Gollum: And when they go in there's no coming out. She's always hungry. She always needs to feed. She must eat. All she gets is filthy Orcses.

Sméagol: And they doesn't taste very nice, does they precious?

Gollum: No. Not very nice at all my love. She hungers for sweeter meats. Hobbit meat.

By this stage Sméagol hadn't realized that Mason was awake and was listening to this conversation that he was having with his other personality.

Gollum: And when she throws away the bones and the empty clothes then we will find it.

Sméagol: And take it for me!

Gollum: For us.

Sméagol: Yes. We meant "for us"

Gollum: Gollum, Gollum. The precious will be ours, once the Hobbitses are dead!

Sméagol flicked the water and as it stilled he saw Mason behind him with a sword.  
"You treacherous little toad!" Mason shouted, as he pulled Sméagol away from the water roughly.

Sméagol begun to yell, waking Eddie, who quickly jumped down.

"No, no master."

"No, Mason. Leave him alone!" Eddie shouted, as he pulled Mason away.

"I heard it from his own mouth. He means to murder us." Mason said, as he looked at his best friend with sincerity.

Eddie stared back, not finding it in himself to believe Mason.

"Never! Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" Sméagol argued, as he touched his bleeding forehead and screamed. "He's a horrid, fat Hobbit, who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies."

"You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!" Mason said, as he went back for the kill.

Eddie quickly lunged forward and tried to pull Mason away again.  
"Mason!" He screamed.

"Call me a liar? You're a liar."

"You scare him off, we're lost." Eddie said, as he pulled Mason around to face him.  
"I don't care! I can't do it Eddie. I won't wait around for him to kill us!"

"I'm not sending him away."

"You don't see it, do you?" Mason asked, as he stared at his friend in disbelief. "He's a villain."

Eddie looked at Mason with a softer expression. "We can't do this ourselves Mason. Not without a guide. I need you on my side."

"I'm on your side Eddie."  
"I know Mason, I know. Trust me. Come, Sméagol."

Sméagol walked cautiously passed Mason and took Eddie's outstretched hand. Once Eddie begun to walk away, he turned around and smiled evilly at Mason."

Stan was still passed out drunk on the floor. Everyone in the room had gone to sleep. Lissa had returned to her room and Rose was given a separate room with a small fire. Dimitri who had just woken up due to Stan's loud snoring, decided that he needed some fresh air, in hope that it would clear him off his huge headache. Standing up carefully, he walked out of the room and decided to check on Rose in the process. He didn't notice Jesse laying their wide awake. He stopped beside Rose and noticed that her fire had gone out and she had kicked her cover of her, though she was still fast asleep. He bent down and got the fire re-going a little and then pulled the cover over her feet and shoulders, tucking her in. Rose stirred.  
"What time is it?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

Dimitri smiled. "Not yet dawn."

He stood to move away but she grabbed his hand, her hand was cold.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet." She said, as Dimitri knelt beside her. "A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

Dimitri wiped a small tear that leaked out the corner of her eye.

"Night changes many thoughts." He answered. "Sleep Rose, sleep while you can."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air." He answered, as he slowly begun to walk away.

Ten minutes later, Rose walked outside and stood beside him. Her boots and coat on.

"You should be sleeping."

"Couldn't." She breathed, as he lit her pipe.

Dimitri nodded and looked up into the sky. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

Inside Jesse sighed. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to see into the Palantir again. He stood up slowly and slowly crept towards Anna who was huddled in the corner of the room, separate from all the men.

"What are you doing?" Aaron called, scaring him slightly.

Jesse ignored him and jumped when he looked down at Anna. Her eyes were open but she was snoring. She was in some sort of trance.

"Jesse!" Aaron tried again.

Jesse waved his hand in front of Anna's face and nothing happened. He reached down and moved the blanket and took a hold of the Palantir within his hands. But he remembered to place a jug in the Palantir's position. Jesse quickly ran back over to Aaron, the Palantir still covered in cloth.  
"Jesse? Are you mad?"

"I just want to look at it." Jesse said, as he took the cloth off. "Just one more time."

"Put it back." Aaron scolded.

Jesse placed his bare hands on the Palantir and it lit up into an orange colour. Jesse felt him staring at the Great Eye. Jesse begun to whimper and shake, as the Palantir growled.

Outside Dimitri turned to Rose. "He's here."

Inside Jesse was shaking on trembling screaming in pain. The men around the room slowly woke and were too shocked to move or do anything. Rose and Dimitri barged through the door as Anna woke out of her trance. Rose quickly dashed over to Jesse and took the Palantir out of his hands, getting scolded herself. She felt herself collapse to the ground and the Palantir rolled away, which Anna quickly covered with a piece of cloth. Dimitri was resting Rose's head on his lap as she was knocked out cold.

"Fool of a Took!" Anna shouted, as she turned around and noticed Jesse laying there, his eyes wide open in fear.

She pushed Aaron out of the way and took a hold of his hand, muttering a few counter curse words. Jesse gasped and looked at Anna with fear.

"Look at me." Anna said, as she felt nervous for him.

"Anna forgive me." He pleaded, looking sad and regretful.

Jesse looked away. "Look at me." Anna ordered again. "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Anna questioned.

"I saw, I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him of Eddie and the Ring?" Anna demanded, now quite fearful.

Ten minutes later, Anna had put a spell on Jesse to make him sleep. She had then muttered the counter words for Rose. She summoned Stan, Dimitri, Abe, Adrian, Rose and Gamling to follow her. They now sat in the throne room.

"There was no lie in Jesse's eyes." Anna said, as she looked around the six. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Eddie and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Jesse saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."

All the eyes turned to Rose. Anna continued. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength, enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a Queen return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Abe nodded but did not look to impressed. "Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Rose said, as she looked at Abe with determined eyes.

"No!" Anna said, as she looked at Rose.  
"They must be warned." She argued.  
"They will be." Anna said, as she stopped beside Rose. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone."

The next morning, Anna had dragged Jesse and Aaron up at the crack of dawn and she was leading them down to the stables.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits Jesse Zeklos, you are the worst." Anna scolded. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked Aaron.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know, I can't help it."

"You never can." Aaron scolded.

"I'm sorry all right." Jesse said, as he looked at his dear friend. "I won't do it again."

Aaron turned to face his friend. 'Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Jesse. They have to get you out of here."

"Are you-? You're coming with me?"

Aaron turned and walked into the stables, Jesse followed. Once in the stables, Anna helped Jesse onto Shadowfax.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" He asked, as he gripped Shadowfax's mane.  
"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here." Aaron said, as he handed Jesse a small box. "Something for the road."

'The last of the Longbottom Leaf."  
"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Jesse."

"But, but we'll see each other soon."

Aaron and Anna exchanged glances as Anna moutned.

"Won't we?"

"I don't know." Aaron answered truthfully. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Aaron?"

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the true meaning of haste." Anna commanded as Shadowfax took off in a gallop.

Aaron ran out of the stables and ran up a lookout post to watch the his friend go. Rose noticed him and followed him up the platform and stood next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens." Aaron said, as they watched the retreating figure move away. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Eddie and Mason."  
Rose smiled sadly. "One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're a most hardy folk."

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Zeklos."

They both chuckled and watched the distance figure of Shadowfax, Anna and Jesse gallop off into the distance.  
"Come on lets get you some dinner." Rose said, as she lead him down the platform.

**Wow longest chapter yet. Remember to review and have a nice day. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex.**


	23. The Reforging of the Nasril

**The Reforging of the Nasril **

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for my late updates. School is becoming really hectic. I have been updating **_**Broken **_**just so I could get the story going. Right enough of my rambling and on with the chapter.**

Sydney rode on Gilbert that Spring morning. She was amongst at least another two hundred elves. As soon as she had arrived back at Rivendell she had explained to Elrond, her father, that she no longer wanted to leave. Elrond had refused to accept it and told her that Adrian was going to die. She departed for one of the last ships that night. They had now been travelling for two weeks, and Elrond had remained behind. Sydney was nearer the front of the pack, she had been silent throughout the whole of the journey so far.

A small figure interrupted her thoughts and she watched as a small boy ran in front of her, not startling the horses or anyone else. No one had noticed. She followed him and he stopped by a tree. The trees then turned to a vision of the Rivendell. A tall figure turned and picked the small boy up and that figure was Adrian. She watched them hug and laugh. The small boy then stopped and stared at her and Sydney gasped. He was wearing her family crest, this boy was her son and Adrian was the father. She felt small tears leak out of her eyes and she looked down. When she opened her eyes again the vision was gone.

"Lady Sydney…" A male elf said, as he stopped in front of her. "We cannot delay."

Sydney stared at him hard and turned Gilbert around and began to gallop away.  
"My lady!"

Within two days, with the speed of her Elven horse, she galloped over the Rivendell Bridge. She halted Gilbert where her father sat, though he didn't notice. She ran up to him and threw her cloak off. Elrond looked at her with utter shock.;  
"Tell me what you have seen?" She demanded.

"Sydney." Elrond said, as he looked at his daughter with regret.

"You have a gift of foresight. What did you see?"

"I looked into your future and I saw death. The same with Dimitri's."

"But there is also life." She breathed. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son."

"That future is almost gone."

"But it is not lost."

They both sat down on the sofa and Elrond turned face her. "Nothing is certain."

"Some things are certain." She touched his cheek. 'If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. Just like Dimitri would with Rose. It is time. We need to reforge the sword for Rose. From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the shadow shall spring. Renewed shall be blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be queen. Re-forge the sword."

Elrond turned and Syndey turned and picked up a book. Though after twenty seconds of holding it, it slid out of her hands and landed with a clatter on the stone ground. She stared at her fingers and moved them slightly. Elrond knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you."

"This was my choice, as it was Dimitri's" She breathed, as Elrond developed tears in his eyes. "Whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence."

That night Elrond had ordered the Elven smitheries to get on the re-forging of the sword and throughout the night, they worked on it until the early hours of the morning when the blade was mended.

Anna and Jesse had now been travelling for three days on the back of Shadowfax and both where slightly becoming weary and were very sore from riding all that way.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor." Anna said, as Jesse looked around at their new surroundings.

Four hours later, they drew up a large hill and looked across the plain. In the mere distance they could see Osgiliath which was still under attack and Minas Tirith, the city of Kings standing tall. It was a beautiful stone city against the cold mountains. Jesse gasped in amazement.

"Minas Tirith. City of kings and soon to be City of the Queen."

Anna kicked Shadowfax into another gallop and they rode across to the iron gate of Minas Tirith. Once they reached it, the guards opened it and they rode in. They cantered all the way up to the top of the tower. Once they reached the top, Jesse noticed the dead tree which he had seen in his unfriendly meeting with Sauron. They both dismounted and their legs felt wobbly from all the galloping.

"It's the tree." He breathed, staring at it. "Anna. Anna."

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Viktor, however is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." They both stopped outside the door into the throne room. "Now listen carefully. Lord Viktor is Tasha's father. To give him news of his beloved daughter's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Eddie or the Ring. And say nothing or Rose either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Jesse Zeklos."

Jesse nodded in agreement and they continued to head to the door.

Once inside they slowly walked over to where Viktor sat on the throne. He was currently lent over something which lay in his lap. Jesse looked around at all the statute's of all of the old kings.

"Hail Viktor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Anna said, as both her and Jesse bowed before him.

Viktor didn't answer them and kept looking down. He looked sad and broken. Jesse noticed that he was holding Tasha's horn in his lap.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Anna continued, not noticing the horn.

Viktor looked up. "Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you come to tell me why my daughter is dead."

Anna looked down sadly whilst Jesse thought about the Tasha's death. He could see the evident features in Viktor's face on how much he loved and missed his daughter. That he was grieving immensely.

"Tasha died to save us…" Jesse spoke up, looking at Viktor with saddened eyes. "My kinsmen and me. She fell defending us from many foes."

"Jesse." Anna warned.

Jesse bowed before Viktor. "I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt."

Anna groaned slightly and looked down upon the young Hobbit.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my daughter did not, so mighty a woman she was?"

"The mightiest woman may be slain by one arrow and Tasha was pierced by many."

Viktor looked down sadly and Anna walked forward.  
"Get up." She said, forcing Jesse to his feet.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Tasha but it is not now." Anna said, as she looked at him with a serious expression. "War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Ibrahim of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Viktor smiled evilly and looked annoyed. "You think you are wise Anna. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Ibrahim of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Rose, daughter of Elessar. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of ragged house long bereft of lordship."

Anna glared at him. "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the queen, steward."

Viktor rose angrily from the throne that he was sitting on. "The rule of Gondor is mine and no other's."

Jesse stared at Viktor with shocked eyes. Anna turned and begun to storm out of the throne room with Jesse on her tail.

"All has turned to vain ambition." She muttered, angrily. "He would even use his grief as a cloak."

The doors opened for them and Anna led Jesse out into the courtyard and to the end of the walkway.  
"A thousand years this city has stood." Anna said, as they both looked over at the outskirt of Mordor. "Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Jesse signalled to the dead tree.

Anna looked to the tree and sighed. "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That Rose will come back and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of living and the counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in the high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor, fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Jesse stared at Mordor, finally realizing. "Mordor?"

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

Jesse could hear the thunder coming from it and blinked in shock.  
"A storm is coming."

"This is not the weather of the world." Anna said, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive." Jesse said, as he turned to Anna smiling.

Anna stared at him with a confused expression, she couldn't understand how he was not taking this matter seriously.

"So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that Jesse. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Sméagol continued to lead Mason and Eddie to Mordor. They were now surrounded by bush and a small path had been carved which they were walking along on.

"It must be getting near teatime." Mason said, as he looked around at the darkened sky. "Leastways, it would be in decent places where there is still teatime."

Sméagol turned around and faced the two Hobbits. "We're not in decent places."

As Sméagol turned around Eddie stood and watched him crawl away. Mason sensing that Eddie wasn't moving turned and faced him.  
"Eddie?" Eddie stared at him in quiet. "What is it?"

"It's just a feeling. I don't think I'll be coming back."

Mason stood in front of him and placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Yes you will. Of course you will. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again, just like your uncle Shaun. You'll see."

Eddie nodded and him and Mason continued to follow Sméagol again. They had now come across giant stone statues which had fallen to the ground, a while back.

"I think these lands were once part of the kingdom of Gondor." Eddie said, as they looked up at one that remained standing. "Long ago when there was a king."

As they walked past a stone head with white flowers around, the sun shone through on the head. Mason turned around and his eyes widened.  
"Eddie." He said, as Eddie turned to face what he was looking at. "Look. The king has got a crown again."

The two friends smiled at one another, but stopped when the sun went dark again.

"Come on Hobbits! Mustn't stop now. This way."

Mason and Eddie took one last look at the stone head and carried on following Sméagol.

Late that night, Anna stood overlooking the plain that rested between Minas Tirith and the mountains of Mordor. Her pipe was smoking in her mouth. She could hear the distant rumble of the thunder and could see the flashes of lightning. Jesse stood behind her also watching Mordor.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Jesse said, as he went through some armour that Viktor had provided him with earlier. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

Anna turned to face him, a stern expression on her face. "You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you're told Jesse Zeklos. Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel."

Anna began to cough on her pipe. Jesse sighed and poured a glass of water and handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She answered, as she gulped it down.

Jesse looked up at the sky and gasped. "There's no more stars. Is it time?"

"Yes."

"It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Anna said, as she looked out across at Mordor again.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Jesse looked up at Anna. "Is there any hope Anna, for Eddie and Mason?"

Anna stood beside him. "There never was much hope." They both looked at one another. "Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of the Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

Jesse looked up at Anna and tried to smile. "But we have the White Witch. That's got to count for something."

Anna didn't answer him. "Anna?"

Anna sighed. "Sauron had yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Eddie on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

Sméagol, Eddie and Mason stopped behind a large grey rock as they looked upon a glowing city.  
"The Dead City." Sméagol said, as he looked at his nervously, remembering his torture. "Very nasty place. Full of enemies. Minas Morgul."

Sméagol quickly jumped onto the path and crawled to another part where the bottom of the stairs was. Eddie and Mason began to follow him, both taking precautious steps.

"Quick. Quick. They will see. They will see." Sméagol said, as he hid behind another rock formation.

Mason followed him. Eddie suddenly stopped and felt the force of the Ring drawing him closer to Minas Morgul's entrance.

"Come away, come away. Look we have found it. They way into Mordor."

Eddie snapped out and stood beside Mason both looking up at the cliff face, with stairs embedded there.

"The secret stairs." Sméagol said. "Climb."

Mason begun to climb, but Eddie felt the power of the Ring again. He turned towards Minas Morgul and began to slowly walk forward.  
"No Eddie." Mason called, as he quickly hopped back down.  
"Not that way!" Sméagol cried, faking his fear for Eddie.

Mason quickly ran forward and grabbed Eddie pulling him back behind the rock.

"No!" Both Sméagol and Mason said, as they forced Eddie back.  
"They're calling me." Eddie whispered, as the Ring still pulled him towards the entrance.

A rumbling noise sounded and then suddenly the tip of Minas Morgul shot a green light into the sky and it kept going. Sméagol, Eddie and Mason quickly jumped behind the rock, just as the Witch-king appeared on his dragon. The green light stopped Anna and Jesse and they stared at it from Minas Tirith. As the Witch-king gave his piercing scream, Eddie clutched his chest and could feel the blade piercing him once again.

"I can feel his blade." Eddie whimpered, as Mason looked at him with a worried expression.

The Fell-beast roared as the Gate of Minas Morgul opened, revealing rows of Orcs ready for battle, all marching towards Osgiliath slowly.

Anna stared at the light and placed her hand on Jesse's shoulder. "We come to it at last. The great battle of our time. The Battle for Middle-earth."

Eddie and Mason remained huddled by the rock with Sméagol beside them. They breathed as quietly as they could and tried not to move. They did not want to give away that they were present at that moment in time. The Fell-beast gave another roar, as it took flight, the Witch-king of Angmar guiding it in the designated direction. After the Fell-beast and the Witch-king of Angmar disappeared from view, Sméagol knew that it was safe to move, as the Orcs would not see them due to bad vision.  
"Come away, Hobbits. We climb. We must climb."

Within half n hour, they had managed to climb at least two hundred metres without being seen.

Anna continued to watch the light and turned to face Jesse. "The board it set. The pieces are moving."

An hour later, Sméagol, Eddie and Mason had reached a ledge which they decided would be their resting point for that night. According to Sméagol, they where not even half way there yet.

"Up, up, up the stairs we go. And then it's into the tunnel."

"Hey, what's in this tunnel?" Mason questioned, once again becoming highly suspicious of Sméagol.

Sméagol tried to move away, but Mason grabbed a hold of him. Eddie hadn't noticed and was currently sitting ten metres away from them, as it was a large ledge.  
"You listen to me, and you listen good and proper. Anything happens to him and you have me to answer to. One sniff something's not right, one hair stands up on the back of my head, it's over. No more stinker. No more stinker. You're gone. Got it? I'm watching you."

Sméagol smiled at him, but when Mason went and sat beside Eddie he glared.  
"What was that about?" Eddie questioned, giving Mason a curious look.

"Nothing, just clearing something up."

The next morning at dawn, Anna was guiding Jesse through Minas Tirith at a quick pace.  
"Jesse Zeklos, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me."

Jesse looked up and saw the tower where they kept the beacon which would send for aid. He understood Anna and nodded. Running towards where the beacon stood. He knew that he had to light the beacons.

That night, Osgiliath was dark and quiet. The Rangers of Ithilien continued to defend it. The previous Orcs had retreated, but they had remained behind in case they decided to come back. Christian was extremely proud, he kept thinking on how proud he was going to make his father, Viktor, now that Osgiliath was once again in the power of Minas Tirith. All around Christian, his rangers were cooking their dinner on fire and having a laugh with one another. Christian had positioned one man on each boarder to watch for more advancing Orcs, so far everything was clear. Christian pushed his way through the crowd, and joined his second in command, Madril.

"It's been very quiet across the river." Madril stated, as they both looked out across the darkened river. "The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out from over there."

The Orcs had really only retreated from the main part of Osgiliath, but where still believed to be loitering around on the other side.

"We've sent scouts to Cair Andros." Madril continued, as he turned to face Christian. "If the Orcs attack from the north, we'll have some warning."

No one had realized that the Orcs where currently approaching from the southern side. These being the same Orcs which Eddie and Mason had just seen marching into battle. They approached by river, with few torches lit. They where silent and there moves were deadly. They were ready for a victory. An oar splashed nosily in the water.

"Quiet." The Orc leader commanded, his name being Gothmog.

Gothmog was the second in command to the Witch-king.

In Osgiliath the guard on the south end was walking backwards and forwards. He continued to look out to the water, in all directions. He didn't want to be the reason for the Orcs to succeed in another attack. He caught sight of some torches and gasped.

"Kill him!" Gothmog ordered, knowing that this one man had cost them there cover.

One of the Orcs drew his arrow and shot at the man. The arrow hit the ranger in the chest, causing him to fall back and die of impact with the earth. The rangers around him gasped, all drawing their swords and arrows, ready for anything that could now possibly be coming their way. Christian and Madril hearing the sudden panic bolted into the main section and looked around at all the nervous men. Christian stopped beside his fallen solider and looked towards the south.  
"They're not coming from the north." He said, panic suddenly rising within him.

He felt like he had now failed his father and men, once again.

Christian turned to face his men and began to whisper instructions. "To the river. Quick. Quick."

"Go. Come on." Madril ordered, as they all made their way towards the south side of the river.

"Faster." Gothmog ordered, as he sensed that they were still preparing for their invasion.

The Orcs around him on all of the boats began to paddle faster, all bloodthirsty for battle. As the reached the bank, the Rangers of Ithilien were ready.  
"Draw swords." Gothmog ordered, as the Orcs drew their weapons ready.

Christian and Madril exchanged one last friendly look before the first few boats moored. They let a few Orcs go past before they jumped out and begun to fight.

Christian was the first one to strike. He killed two Orcs before the rest finally jumped in and helped. There was stabbing, slicing and punching going on, between the men and the Orcs who had lost their weapons. The peaceful night had been ruined and now the ground was being stained with the blood of Men and Orcs. Christian gave a battle yell as he decapitated one of the Orcs nearby. Through all of the killing and attacking, Christian could see vaguely out into the water, where hundreds of more boats were pulling up, with Orcs ready to fight on.

"Hold! Hold them!" Christian yelled, as him and his men continued to fight bravely.

It was a sight of murder and blood. It was sickening to be involved with it to start off with. The Men of Gondor were already tired and weak, and most of them were not ready for this surprise attack. There were the few that knew something was going to happen and had managed to rest properly. The older men were dying more than the younger one's, because they tended to be more weaker and easier to kill. With all the madness going on in the south side, no one had noticed more boats anchoring on the north, with hundreds of more Orcs entering Osgiliath to join the fight.

Oblivious to what was happening down in Osgiliath, Jesse was still focusing on his task which Anna had set him. He was determined not fail her. He knew that if he did, everyone in Gondor and Minas Tirith was sure to die, including Anna and him. Jesse managed to sneakily climb up to the opposite side were the guard was and stood on the hay. Anna watched him from below with hopeful eyes, she also did not want him to fail. As the guards continued to turn a blind eye to the their duty. Jesse managed to pour the oil on the hay with one slick movement. He quickly checked that the guards will still not watching before he placed the fire in the equation also. Jesse quickly than jumped down the other side of the hay where he came. The two guards gasped as they saw the hay in blazes. They then looked out into the horizon and saw the next beacon along the line being lit. Viktor watched the Beacons light and glared, he didn't want help from Rohan, especially Rose. Anna knew that it would now be a day before it reached Rohan.

Rose sat out in the courtyard that afternoon smoking on her pipe. A glass of wine lay beside her. She had left the banquet hall after Dimitri, Adrian and Stan had decided to get into another drinking game. Even though she knew that Elves could not get drunk, she was still annoyed that he had taken part in a stupid game once again. She had warned him the last time when he versed Stan that he was not to do it again, or she would get mad at him and he hadn't listened. And to make matters worse, Lissa was cheering him on. She looked up into the mountain and her eyes widened when she could see a near beacon lit. She softly smiled. Jumping up from her seating position, she dropped the pipe and kicked the wine over. She didn't care. She sprinted towards the Golden Hall and slammed the doors open, scaring the living day light's out of everyone in the room. Stan and Adrian choked on their beers. Dimitri was currently sat with Lissa, both of them laughing at something, or had been before she had barged in. She felt slightly jealous and annoyed at them. At one stage it looked like they had been flirting. But she refused to believe that, as she knew how much Dimitri loved her. Her attention focused back on Abe, who was giving her a questioning look.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" She shouted, a little louder than she had intended to, considering that she already had everyone's attention in the room. "Gondor calls for aid."

Lissa, Dimitri, Abe and Adrian stared at her, trying to decide whether she was being serious or not. Stan was passed out- again. He had drunken too much.

Abe looked at her and smiled. "And Rohan will answer."

Rose smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Muster the Rohirrim." Abe ordered Gamling, who obeyed his orders straight away.

Dimitri, Adrian and Lissa walked over to Rose. She glanced between the three and smiled.  
"Let's go get our things together." She smiled brightly, practically skipping out of the throne room.  
"She's excited about going to battle?" Adrian asked, as he watched her retreat.  
"It's Rose." Dimitri said, as he followed her.

An hour later, out in the courtyard. One of the Men was hammering on the bell, signalling for the army to muster and get ready to dispend. Stan had sobered up, though he had a bad headache. Lissa was ready to go. Dimitri and Rose were currently sat upon Asflaloth and Brego.

"Assemble an army at Dunharrow." Abe ordered Adrian. "As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor and war."

Adrian nodded and mounted his horse.

"Will you ride with us?" Rose asked, she now stood next to Lissa.  
"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Rose looked at her with a stern expression. She leant over and moved the rug aside, revealing a sword. Lissa snapped it down and stared at her.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."

Rose smiled.

Aaron stopped in front of Abe and sighed.  
"Excuse me." Aaron said, as he held a sword out in front of him.

Abe turned around and face him.  
"I have a sword. Please accept it." Aaron said, as he knelt down in front of Abe. "I offer you my service Ibrahim King."

Abe leant down and helped Aaron to his feet and smiled at him softly.

"And gladly I accept it. You shall be Aaron esquire of Rohan."

Aaron nodded with a huge smile on and found Rose.  
"He said I could go."

Rose smiled at the young Hobbit and handed him an already tacked up pony, which he mounted quickly and happily.

"Horse-men. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves fully armed and filthy." Stan muttered, as he sat behind Dimitri in the saddle.

"Your kinsmen may gave no need to ride to war." Dimitri said, as he watched Rose help Aaron sort out his saddle. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

The soldiers began to move out and Rose joined Dimitri's side with Lissa. Abe turned one last time to look at his palace before he begun to move out. Aaron was walking beside Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Stan.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all. To lord and land. Hyah!" Adrian shouted, as they all moved out of Edoras, many for the last time.

Rose made sure to stay beside Lissa, Dimitri and Aaron as they all rode out. She had to ride slower to stay with Aaron as he was only on a small pony. Dimitri really had no choice, as Ashfaloth was going a lot slower under the weight of Stan as well.

"Do you think that we will die Rose?" Aaron asked, as he looked up at her with large eyes.  
"I don't know. Only time can tell."

**Sorry for the long wait. I took my time with this. It was 11 scenes of the movie altogether. Thank you for all your support so far and remember to review. **

**Love xFearlesssmilex **


	24. The Parting of Mason and Eddie

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Parting of Mason and Eddie **

**Hey to everyone who as read this and stuck with it. I am so so sorry for the delay in the update in this story. If you read my page, you will understand why I have deleted the other stories. **

**Right on with the story. **

Osgiliath was now over run with orcs. Christian's men continued to fight as hard as they could, defending the once city. It was a scene of blood and guts, as men and orcs where ripped apart by one another. Christian could see that they were losing the battle, his men where two weak whilst the orcs too strong. After decapitating an orc, Christian ran around the corner, straight in the fire range of arrows from eight of his men.  
"Christian, move!" Madril ordered, as Christian stepped aside, clearing the targeting range.

Once the arrows had finished the Orcs in front of them, Christian ran to Madril.  
"We can't hold them Christian. The city is lost." Madril said, as Christian looked around, knowing that he had disappointed his father.

Christian sighed. "Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith." Christian ordered, as he watched more of his men fall.

As Christian turned to face some men, a loud screeching noise came from overhead. One of his soldiers looked up.  
"Nazgûl!" He cried, as the ringwraiths on their fell beats appeared, tearing apart the city and killing more men in the process.

Christian groaned, this couldn't get any worse for him and his men.

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!" He ordered, as his men quickly grabbed any horses they could get too. As Madril rounded a corner to escape the scene of the battle, an orc swung at him, hitting Madril directly in the chest. Madril fell to the ground and watched as people retreated, not giving him a second glance. Christian reached his horse, mounted and galloped off, not noticing Madril, leading the surviving soldiers to safety. Once all the soldiers had gone, Madril laid on the ground, staring up into the sky, knowing that a couple of orcs were making their way over to him. They both stopped beside him. He could see that one had some kind of disease and looked incredibly swelled up, whilst the other one looked quite feminine. The one which was swelled, who was Gothmog, took the spear from the other orc, and drew it into Madril's chest, ending his life.

"The age of Men is over. The time of the Orc has come." Gothmog said, as he looked around at his army of Orcs. "Feed on the bodies. You will need strength."

Christian and his men had made it out of the ruins of Osgiliath and were galloping across the plain towards Minas Tirith. Christian could hear the screeches of the Nazgûl behind him, and could hear his men being lifted into the air and dropped. He had some tears running down his eyes at the thought of many of his friends dead or dying.

"Keep going!" He called, as he knew that men who didn't have horses didn't stand a chance.

Christian ducked as a Ring Wraith flew past him, and looking back up into the distance, he saw a white rider leave Minas Tirith on a white horse, who also was seem to be carrying another body, a smaller one.

Anna had Shadowfax galloping as fast as he could, as they headed towards the Nazgûl who were still attacking the men. Once in a close distance to them, she lifted her staff and caused a bright light, which instantly made the Nazgûl retreat back to Osgiliath. Christian breathed a sigh of relief, as the rest of his men were safe- for now.

Once back in the safety of Minas Tirith, Christian made his way over to Anna and smiled slightly.

"Anna." He breathed, as he nodded his head in recognition of a thank you. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Viktor predicted." Iorlas, another soldier said, as he walked over. "Long has he foreseen this doom?"

Anna glared slightly. "Yes and what has he done about it? Nothing?"

Christian then caught sight of Jesse and stared at him, whilst Jesse stared back.  
"Christian?" Anna asked, as she looked at the young Captain of Gondor. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

"No." Christian was almost speechless as he stared at the little Hobbit.

Jesse looked up in hope at Christian. "You've seen Eddie and Mason?"

Christian nodded.

"When and where?" Anna questioned, sighing a relief that they were still alive.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Anna, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Anna stared at Christian in shock, not believing it. 'And then the pass of Cirith Ungol?"

Christian nodded, though it strained him to do so, he couldn't admit to Anna that he had let them go that way.

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked in a panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

Anna stared at Christian. "Christian, tell me everything. Tell me all you know."

Twenty minutes later, Christian stood in front of his father Viktor, who was extremely angry with Christian's decision to retreat from Osgiliath.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?"

Christian stared at his father, knowing that Viktor would never forgive him. "I did what I judged to be right."

"What you judged to be right?" Viktor spat. "You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor, in the hands of a witless Halfling. It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults, not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need."

Christian stared at his father, knowing that Ring was already getting to him. "I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were failing in ruin and I alone could save her."

Viktor smirked a little. "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old. Tasha would have remembered her father's need. She would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Tasha would not have brought the Ring. She would have stretched out her hand to this thing and taken it. She would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!"

"She would have kept it for her own. And when she returned, you would not have known your daughter."

Viktor stared harshly at Christian. "Tasha was loyal to me! Not some witches pupil!"

Viktor fell to the ground. "Father?"

Christian asked, as Viktor looked up and began to smile lovingly at him. Viktor was hallucanting that Tasha was behind Christian, and Christian realized this. Once Viktor realized that Tasha was not there, he backed away slightly and began to cry.

"Leave me." He ordered.

Christian nodded and walked away.

Mason and Eddie still continued to climb up after Sméagol and they were extremely tired from all the climbing that they had to do in the last twenty-four hours. Meters below, more orcs where still leaving through the gates of Minas Morgul, it seemed to be a never ending line of them. As Sméagol reached a ledged, he watched Eddie and Mason struggle.  
'Come Master." He said, as he reached out a hand to help Eddie, but the Ring now had his attention, which was clearly visible.

Mason looked up and saw that Sméagol was eyeing the Ring, so he drew his sword. Sméagol sensing the danger, placed his hand on top of Eddie's and helped him onto the platform, not helping Mason up the final step.

"Why does he hates poor Sméagol?" He questioned Eddie, as he gave Mason a sour look. "What has Sméagol ever done to him? Master? Master carries heavy burden. Sméagol knows. Heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know. Sméagol look after master. He wants it. He needs it. Sméagol sees it in his eye. Very soon he will ask you for it. You will see. The fat one will take it from you."

Eddie turned to face Mason and instantly clutched the Ring closer, whilst Sméagol finally helped Mason up the final stair.

It was still day in Osgiliath, and the Witch-King of Angmar was perched on one of the towers of Osgiliath, watching the city of Minas Tirith on his Fell-beast. Gothmog stood beside him, also watching in the same direction.

"Send forth all legions." The Witch-King hissed. "Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all."

"What of the wizard?" Gothmog asked.

"I will break him." The Witch-king answered.

Inside Minas Tirith, Anna stood on one of the walls. She and all the other soldiers could see the Witch-king perched on top of one of the towers. They all watched Anna as she studied the scene in front of her.

"Where are Ibrahim's riders?" One of the guards asked. "Will Rohan's army come? Anna?"

"Courage is the best defense that you have now."

Inside the hall of Minas Tirith, Jesse sat on a white marble bench, swinging his little legs backwards and forwards. He was thinking about Aaron, Rose, Dimitri and Stan all back in Rohan, wondering if they had answered the call of the beacons, and if they were on their way. His thoughts then switched to his new role as the Tower Guard to Viktor, as he awaited his official welcoming.

"What were you thinking Jesse Zeklos? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men?" He questioned himself, as he stared ahead.

"It was well done." Christian's voice came from the side of him, as he walked slowly over to where Jesse sat. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard."

Jesse looked up at Christian. "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

Christian smiled. "Once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons, instead of attending his studies."

Jesse smiled. "This was yours?"

"Yes, it was mine." Christian answered, as he softly smiled at the memories. "My father had it made for me."

Jesse smiled as Christian patted his shoulder. "Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways."

Christian laughed. "Never fitted me either. Tasha was always the soldier. They were so alike, she and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong."

Jesse sighed. "I think you have a strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it."

An hour later, Jesse knelt in front of Lord Viktor as he recited his allegiance vows. Christian was beside him on the other side, watching them.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from… From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or death take me."

Viktor smiled. "And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love. Valor with honor. Disloyalty with vengeance."

Viktor sat down at a table with food on it, and began to pile it onto his plate.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your sister long held intact." Viktor was now back to taunting Christian.

"What would you have me do?" Christian asked, as he looked at his father.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

Viktor looked at his son. "Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Christian stared at his father, and couldn't believe that this was happening. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Tasha had lived."  
"Yes. I wish that." Viktor took a sip of his wine.

Christian felt tears form in his eyes. "Since you were robbed of Tasha, I will do what I can in her stead. If I should return, think better of me Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return."

Christian bowed and exited the room, as Jesse watched in shock on what had just happened.

It was dark at Minas Morgul, so Eddie and Mason decided that should get some sleep, considering that they were still exhausted from the climb up the stairs, which had taken twenty four hours, with only a couple of rest stops. Once Sméagol knew that they were both asleep, he crept over to Mason's travelling bag, and opened it. Once he found the Lembas bread, he squished some of it onto Mason, and then chucked it over the edge of the cliff, knowing that when Eddie woke, he would blame it on Mason, as Sméagol didn't eat Lembas bread. Mason, feeling that someone was awake, woke up and turned to face Sméagol.

"What are you up to?" He asked, causing Sméagol to jump slightly. "Sneaking off are we?"

"Sneaking. No. Fat Hobbit is always so polite. Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find, and they say 'sneak'."

"All right. All right. You just startled me. That's all." Mason said, as he looked down at the rocky bottom. "What were you doing?"

"Sneaking."

"Fine. Have it your own way." Mason said, as he bent down and shook Eddie slightly.

"I'm sorry to wake you Eddie, but we have to be moving on."

Eddie sat up and looked at Mason slightly, the exhaustion present throughout his eyes.

"It's dark still." Eddie said, as he peered around at their surroundings.

"It's always dark here." Mason answered, as he opened his travel bag, looking for the Lembas bread. "It's gone! The Elven bread."

"What?" Eddie asked, as he looked at Mason, his eyes widening. "That's all we have left."

Mason rounded on Sméagol. "He took it. He must have!"

"Sméagol? No, no, not Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf bread."

"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it!" Mason demanded, as he grabbed a hold of Sméagol.

Eddie looked at Mason sternly. "He doesn't eat it. He can't have taken it."

"Look." Sméagol interrupted, as he reached out towards Mason's cloak. "What's this? Crumbs on his jacketses. He took it! He took it. I seen him. He's always stuffing his face when Master's not looking."

Mason looked angry. "That's a filthy lie." He tacked Sméagol. "You stinking, two-faced sneak!"

Eddie watched as Mason started to hit Sméagol. "Mason!"

"Call me…"

"Stop it." Eddie shouted, as he watched Mason continue to punch Sméagol.

Eddie reached forward and dragged Mason of Sméagol.

"I'll kill him!" Mason shouted, as he glared at Sméagol.

"Mason! No!"

"I'm sorry." Mason said, as he looked at Eddie. "Let's just rest a bit."

"I'm all right." Eddie said, as he looked out across the cliff-face.

"No. No you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck."

Eddie turned his head sideways and looked at Mason with sharp eyes.

"I could help a bit." Mason said, as he looked at Eddie with a sincere expression. "I could carry it for a while. Share the load."

"No!" Eddie shouted, as he jumped back, clutching the ring to his chest. "Get away!"

"I don't to keep it. I just want to help."

Sméagol grinned evilly at Mason from behind Eddie. "See? See? He wants it for himself."

"Shut up you." Mason said, as he once again lunged at Sméagol. "Go away. Get out of here."

"No Mason. It's you. I'm sorry Mason."

"But he's liar." Mason said, small tears trickling down his cheeks. "He's poisoned you against me."

"You can't help me anymore."

"You don't mean that?" Mason could tell that Eddie looked and was acting in possessed way.

Eddie nodded. "Go home."

Mason said down on the rock and began to cry, as Eddie and Sméagol began to climb higher, leaving Mason alone.

Back at Minas Tirith, Christian had once again gotten all of his riders together, and they were riding down the levels of Minas Tirith, with a large crowd watching them go, all of them in tears for their loved ones. The crowd then began to throw white flowers in their path for them.

"Christian! Christian!" Anna shouted, breaking through the crowds. "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

Christian continued to ride, as Anna walked alongside him. "Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the Men and Woman of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory and her wisdom."

Anna stopped walking and watched as Christian began to ride away. "Your father loves you Christian. He will remember it before the end."

The gates opened as Christian led his soldiers out, all of them getting into a long line, beginning to slowly trot. Everyone lined up along one of the walls and watched them ride out. It was long before they were all in a gallop, and before anyone could register anything, they had all been pierced with arrows from the opposing side.

Up in the throne room, Viktor continued to eat oblivious to what was happening out on the battlefield. Jesse stood beside him, thinking about Christian who was riding out to his doom. Viktor turned to face him. "Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"

Jesse looked at him. "Well, yes. At least, well enough, for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song."

Jesse looked at him, stuffing his face and chewing noisily. "_Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow. To the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall fade."_

Viktor continued to eat noisley, and once Jesse finished, he leaked a few tears for Christian. Anna had listened to the whole song and even she felt sad.

In the distance the chants of the Orcs could be heard and the beating of the trolls drums all heading toward Minas Tirith.


	25. Rose Takes the Paths of the Dead

**Chapter Twenty-five: Rose Takes the Paths of the Dead**

Abe, Rose, Adrian Lissa, Aaron, Dimitri, and Stan had made it to the Dunharrow, where they would be forming with all of the other soldiers, before they rode for Gondor.

"Make way for the King." A soldier shouted from the side, alerting everyone to move out of their way.

"Grimbold, how many?" Abe asked, as they rode past one man.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my Lord." Grimbold answered.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Ibrahim King." Another soldier said from the sidelines.

Abe looked to Gamling on the side. "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my lord." Gamling answered, as he noticed Abe's expression darken.

Once they made it to their campsite, which was near the top of the hill, Rose had dismounted and she was walking over to where Abe stood, both looking down over all the other riders of Rohan.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

Rose turned to look at him. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

Abe turned to look at her and squeezed Rose's shoulder softly. "More will come."

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride."

Abe nodded, but turned quickly when he heard the sound of horses whinnying restlessly. They both watched as Dimitri and Stan made their way out of their tent, looking around at all of the horses. They stopped beside Adrian.

"The horses are restless." Dimitri said, as he looked at Adrian. "And the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Adrian answered, as Rose stopped beside Dimitri.

"That road there where does that lead?" Stan asked.

Dimitri stared at it for a few moments, and then realized where they were.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." He said, as Adrian nodded.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil."

Rose walked on ahead and stared at it. She widened her eyes to make sure that she was seeing is correctly. She could see a wispy green figure stood there, and before she re-opened her eyes again from blinking, it was gone.

"Rose." Stan said, as he pulled her around. "Let's get some food."

That night, Lissa was suiting Aaron up in armor.  
"There. A true esquire of Rohan." She said, as Aaron looked down at himself and smiled.

"I'm ready." He said, as he pulled out his sword, almost stabbing Lissa in the process.

Lissa put her hands in front of her and chuckled nervously, whilst Aaron blushed slightly.

"Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." Aaron looked down, and a tinge of sadness flickered across his facial expression.

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on."

They exited out of the tent, and Aaron practiced some sword moved.  
"To the smithy go." Lissa laughed, as she stopped beside Adrian.

Once Aaron had gone out of sight, Adrian rounded on her and gave her a stern expression.

"You should not encourage him."

Lissa looked at her brother with twice as much fierceness. "You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm."

"Why should Aaron be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves."

As Lissa began to walk away, Adrian stopped her. "You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of the battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of Men, Lissa."

Adrian walked away, leaving Lissa to stand there sadly, and think about what he had just said.

That night, one of the Rohan soldier was standing guard, when he peered down the mountain and saw a lone rider, heading up on the hill on a stunning horse. He watched the rider draw closer. Rose was fast asleep, having a nightmare when she woke up suddenly and drew her dagger out of fright.

"Lady Rose?" The soldier asked at the entrance of her tent. "King Ibrahim waits you my lady."

Rose watched soldier leave and draped a cloak over her, before she set off walking for Abe's tent. The air was cold around her and she wished that she had Dimitri next to her, but he had been told he had to stay with Stan for the night. Once Rose entered the tent, she came face to face with Abe and another figure who she could not see the face off.

"I take my leave." Abe said, as he walked out of the tent, before patting Rose on the shoulder.

The figure in the black cloak stood and removed his hood, and she was face to face with Elrond. Rose bowed, slightly shocked.  
"My lord Elrond." She said, as he gave her a stern expression.

He almost looked sad at the same time. "I come on behalf of one whom I love. Dimitri and Sydney are dying. They will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, their strength wanes. Their life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. Dimitri does not feel the darkness yet, but he soon will. The Shadow is upon us Rose. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his." Rose replied, as she hoped to herself that she was right.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Rose. You need more men."

"There are none." Rose answered, knowing that Elrond was right in what he was saying.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain."

"Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the Queen of Gondor." Elrond said, as he pulled out the Sword of Narsil from under his robes.

Rose stared at the sword in front of her shocked.

"Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of the Narsil." Elrond was holding out the sword to Rose.

Rose stepped forward and took it slowly, taking it out of its holder.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man or woman who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road. I give hope to Men."

Rose looked at him. "I keep none for myself." She placed the sword back in its holder.

Twenty minutes later, she stood in the darkness, tacking up Brego silently, so that no one would hear her. Just as she thought she had gotten away with it, Lissa rounded the corner and stared at her.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men."

Rose sighed. "Lissa…"

"We need you here." Lissa continued.

"Why have you come?" Rose asked, as she continued to add things to Brego.  
"Do you not know? I want to fight."

Rose hugged Lissa tightly, and Lissa watched her walk away with Brego.

Rose came into a clearer view, but was stopped by Stan.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Stan asked, giving her a questioning look.

Rose looked between the two of them and smiled sadly.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Stan. I need to do this alone."

Horse's footsteps interrupted their conversation and she turned to see Ashfaloth already tacked up. Dimitri was holding onto him.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Dimitri questioned, as he raised an eye-brow.

Rose turned and looked between them.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, Missy." Stan said, as Dimitri helped him onto Ashfaloth.

Rose smiled and nodded, as she mounted Brego. Two minutes later, they were riding through the camp and into the gap between the two mountains. Soldiers were gathering and watching them. Once they had disappeared, everyone turned to face one another.  
"Why does she leave on the eve of battle?" One soldier asked.  
"She leaves because there is no hope." Gamling answered, shocked to by her sudden departure.

Abe pushed through the crowds. "She leaves because she must."

"Too few have come." Gamling replied, "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

Abe shook his head. "No, we cannot. But we will meet them in ballet nonetheless."

The next morning, Abe and Lissa stood together facing over the campsite below them.

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill."

Lissa looked at him. "What other duty would you have me do, my lord?"

"Duty? No." Abe took Lissa's hands in his own. "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed, and no more despair."

Two hours later, Rose, Dimitri and Stan where still travelling through the mountain, which was known as Dwimoberg. The atmosphere around them seemed to be grey and Brego and Ashfaloth were still a bit uneasy, as they drew further and further in.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Stan questions, as he looked at the dirty and grey surroundings.

"One that is cursed." Dimitri answered straight away, as his elf-eyes narrowed at the sight. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath, to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North she shall come. Need shall drive her. She shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Rose smiled as Dimitri said this, he seemed to know everything.

Within half an hour they had reached the end of the path and come across an opening into the rock face. Rose had dismounted twenty meters away, and was slowly leading Brego towards the entrance, with Dimitri and Stan copying her movements.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Stan said, as they drew nearer.

"The way is shut." Dimitri said, as he read the markings around the entrance. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

A loud noise came from within the entrance, which spooked the horses. Both Ashfaloth and Brego bolted away.  
"Brego." Rose called, but she knew it was no use. She had seen the way the horses were acting back at the campsite.

Rose then turned back towards the entrance. "I do not fear death."

She began to walk towards the entrance, and disappeared inside, leaving Dimitri and Stan starting at it. Dimitri then followed her in, leaving Stan by himself.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Stan said, as he followed them both in.

Back at the campsite, the sun was up and Abe had commanded for everyone to mount their horses and get ready to ride for Gondor. Soldiers were putting out fires, and leaving anything behind that they could afford to. Adrian and Abe left the King's tent and headed towards their horses.  
"We must ride light and swift." Abe told Adrian, as he put on his riding gloves. "It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight."

They mounted their horses and began to head down the mountain, but Abe spotted sight of Aaron tacking up his pony and stopped. Aaron turned to face him, a pure look of determination on his face.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Aaron." Abe said, seeing Aaron's face drop.  
"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Aaron answered.  
"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith. And none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

Aaron shook his head disbelievingly. "I want to fight."

"I will say no more." Abe kicked his horse into a trot, and his men followed.

Aaron watched as they both rode away, and suddenly he was swept of his feet and was on a moving horse.

"Ride with me." It was Lissa's voice.

"My lady."

"Form up! Move out!" Adrian called, from the front.  
"Ride! Ride now to Gondor." Abe called, as everyone followed.

By this stage, the Orcs had just arrived at Minas Tirith.

Inside the mountain, Rose had lit a torch with fire, and all three of them were heading further and further into the mountain. As she turned, the path which was lit in front of her was covered with human skulls from previous trespassers. Rose turned and went to another path. Dimitri looked at them, but Stan couldn't see.  
"What is it?" Stan asked, to the back of Dimitri. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men. And of horses." Dimitri answered.  
"Where?" Stan questioned.

Rose looked around, knowing that the Dead were watching them.  
"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise, like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned." Dimitri said.

"The Dead? Summoned?" Stan sounded frightened. "I knew that. Huh. Ha. Very good." He noticed that Rose and Dimitri had moved on. "Dimitri! Rose!"

Now they had come across another passageway which was misty, the spirits of the Dead trying to touch them. Rose moved around, feeling slightly grossed, whilst Dimitri was glaring slightly at how they were touching her. A green misty hand then reached towards Stan's face, who tried to blow it away with his mouth, but did not make any progress. Stan then continued to follow them, blowing and pushing them away, though he was not doing anything, but getting a laugh from them. Rose suddenly stepped on something and heard a crack. Glancing down, she could see that they were all stood on human skulls and knew that they would be cracking every time one of them took a step.  
"Do not look down." She whispered.

Stan stopped and tried to move forward, but just heard cracking. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt sick. He then looked down and almost fainted from the amount of skulls, there must have been easily two hundred of them. Seeing that Rose and Dimitri mad their way through, he sped up and speed walked, panting to block out the crunching noise.

Once Dimitri and Rose made out of that passageway, they came into a large wide space, where there was no bones of anything on the ground. Rose spun around, trying to catch any sudden movement from around them. They had made it to the heart of the mountain, and the Dead City center. She could feel Stan right beside her.  
"Who enters my domain?" A voice sounded throughout the air, as the three of them presumed that it was the King of the Dead.

Rose turned to where the voice was coming from, and a green figure appeared. The man looked old and maggoty.

"One who will have your allegiance." Rose answered, as she stared at the man.

Dimitri watched the figure with watchful eyes.  
"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The Dead King continued.  
"You will suffer me."

The King began to cackle, and then easily a thousand more figures appeared, all looking the same. Dead, maggoty and rotten.

"The way is shut." The King said, as he got their attention again. "It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Rose, Dimitri and Stan where now encircled in, with no way of escaping. The King slowly made his way over to Rose.

"Now you must die."

Dimitri sensing danger, fired an arrow at the King, but it went right through him.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Rose said, not losing her cool.

"None but the Queen of Gondor may command me."

Rose placed her new sword in front of her face, and as the King lashed out, her sword connected with it.

"That line was broken." The King hissed.

Rose reached out and grabbed his throat, she being the only one able to do this.  
"It has been remade." Rose said, as she pushed the King away. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Rose made her way through some of the crowd. "What say you?"

"Ah! You waste your time, Rose." Stan said from behind her, just wanting to get out of the mountain. "They had no honor in life, they have none in death."

Rose ignored him. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" She was now facing the King again.

The King began to laugh and very slowly he and his army began to disappear.  
"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

Once the army was gone, Stan had a bit more nerve.  
"Stand you traitors." He shouted, not impressed by the way this army was acting.

A loud cracking noise began to sound from the wall in front of them. Dimitri reached out and grabbed Rose, and then Stan, yanking them away from the wall.

They all looked at the ground once again, and skulls were rolling towards them and coming from the cracking wall. Suddenly, the wall began to crack and skulls rolled out. Rose looked at the wall and shook her head, sighing.

"Out!" She shouted, as she ran, leading both Stan and Dimitri the way that they came in.

It was struggle to get there, as the skulls continued to block their paths. They were climbing through the skulls next, as they slid towards the hole in the ground. Rose was surprised that none of them had lost their footing yet. Thirty seconds later, they three of them made it to the passageway and sprinted through it. After five minutes of running, they came out at another exit of the mountain. They could see black ships sailing down the river, and the campsite where the Rohan riders had been was burning. Rose fell to her knees, not realizing that Lissa hadn't gone to war, and began to cry, thinking that she had been killed. In a matter of seconds, Dimitri was at her side and holding her tightly. Just as Rose began to stop crying, the wind rustled behind them. Turning and standing up, Rose watched as the King of the Dead stepped out of the mountain.

"We fight." He said.

The Orcs were still pushing towards Minas Tirith. They were now at the position where Gothmog had ordered for them to be. The cave trolls, who were pushing the towers with the Orcs on halted them. Inside Minas Tirith, the guards where chancing opening the gate for Christian, who was being dragged by his horse back into safety.

"Open the gate!" Iorlas commanded, as the gate guards did.

The chestnut horse, slowly walked in and once inside safely, the guards shut the gate, and then bolted them together once more.

Outside, Gothmog was slowly making his way to the front of his army, riding a Warg, as he could not get very far limping. Inside, the guards had carried Christian up to the White Hall, where Viktor was running out frantically.

"Christian! Say not that he has fallen." Viktor said, as he bent down and stroked Christian's cheek.  
"They were outnumbered. None survived."

Gothmog had dismounted from the Warg and was stood beside other Orcs at the front.  
"Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners. Catapults."

The Orcs obeyed their leader's instructions and released the catapults. Inside the catapults were the heads of Christian's men who had died earlier. The heads landed inside Minas Tirith and caused people to scream, as people recognized loved ones. At the top, Viktor had pulled away from Christian and was making his way towards the stone wall, to look overhead.  
"My children are spent. My line has ended."

Jesse ran forward and knelt beside Christian. "He's alive."

"The House of Stewards has failed."

"He needs medicine my lord."

"My line has ended!"

Viktor stopped when he reached the wall and almost had a heart attack from the scene. Ranks of orcs, easily over a hundred thousand were lined up, cheering battle cries, ready to fight.

Down below, the Orcs were now putting large boulders into the catapults, which were designed to crush Minas Tirith. Viktor continued to watch.  
"Rohan has deserted us." Viktor could hear the bangs of the stone crumbling from the boulders and the screaming from his people as homes were destroyed and people were being killed. "Ibrahim's betrayed me. Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

As Viktor turned around, he was hit on the head hard by Anna's staff.  
"Prepare for battle!" Anna ordered.

Anna then turned back to Shadowfax and mounted. She then galloped down to the lower levels of the city.

"Hurry, Men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Return to your posts!" Anna led Shadowfax up some stairs, which would give them a good view of the Orcs and what their actions would be.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss."

The soldiers listening to her actions, placed some of the boulders that the orcs had fired onto their catapults and sent them back, killing some in the process.  
"Stay where you are." Gothmog ordered his army.

Anna watched as some of the orcs died. Jesse and his men had been told to come and fight, so he was running to where Anna was. A catapult near Anna released another boulder, which headed straight for Gothmog. At the last moment, Gothmog moved out of the way and spat on it, indicating that his rules didn't apply to him. A nearby cave troll squealed and groaned. A loud screeching noise then filled the air, and the beat of wings came. The Nazgûl had arrived. Anna watched as they swooped down on soldiers, lifted them into the air and dropped them, or the fell beasts would simply just chomp them. The soldier's right at the top of Minas Tirith retreated back to the hall and headed for cover. Jesse had felt himself begin to panic at the noise of the ringwraiths, he hated the noise. He screamed as he covered his ears.

"Hold them back! Do not give into fear!" Anna ordered. "Stand to your posts! Fight!"

Jesse was knocked the ground in the midst of all the panic which was happening. The cave trolls had now begun to push the towers towards the wall, which were the right height to breech. The soldiers aimed their arrows at the Orcs which were inside the towers, but Anna did not want them to do that.  
"Not at the towers. Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" She ordered, knowing that it was no use, the towers were too close now.

As soon as the towers were close to the wall, the orcs let the ramp fall, and they quickly began to descend on the walls. The soldiers were now forced to draw their swords as the Orcs were too close to allow time for retrieving their arrows.

Down below, many of the Orcs had gotten out of firing range of the arrows, and were beginning to bang at the door with a large wooden log, in hopes of breaking the gate of Gondor.

"Fight them back!" Anna commanded.

She turned and caught sight of Jesse. "Jesse Zeklos. Go back to the Citadel."

"They'd called us out to fight." Jesse said.

Anna shook her head and began to duel and orc, once finished she turned back to face him.

"This is no place for a Hobbit."

As Anna fought some more Orcs, she didn't see one advance on her from behind. Jesse quickly ran forward and stabbed the orc, earning a smile of Anna.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed. Now, back, up the hill. Quickly. Quick!"

Jesse nodded and retreated.

Down by the gate, there was a large pile up of Orcs who were dead and Gothmog had made his way over.  
'What are you doing? You useless scum!" He demanded.  
"The door won't give. It's too strong." Another orc replied.

Gothmog looked at the door and back to the same Orc. "Get back there and smash it down."

"But nothing can breach it."

Gothmog smiled evilly. "Grond will breach it. Bring up the wolf's head."

Three weird looking creatures, large made their way over, pulling a large wooden wolf's head, which was thick and on fire. The orcs turned to face it and all began chanting 'Grond'.

Anna watched in shock, knowing that this would be the end of the final defense Gondor had.


	26. The Choices of Mason Ashford

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Choices of Mason Ashford**

The Black Ships continued to sail down the river, full of evil men, who were ready to help Sauron to win this war. Rose, Dimitri and Stan stood on the riverbank. The ship which was at the front slowed down, and what must have been the leader turned to look at them.

"You may go no further." Rose said, as the man looked at her and laughed. "You will not enter Gondor."

The rest of the sailors laughed.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The leader asked, as he walked to the edge of the boat and looked at them.

"Dimitri, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Rose ordered, as Dimitri withdrew his arrow and put it on his bow.  
"Mind your aim." Stan said, as Dimitri shot the arrow, in which stand tapped him, so it pierced the man next to the leader, killing him. "Oh!"

Dimitri looked down at Stan and glared, but because Rose thought it was Dimitri who had done it intentionally, she glared at him.

"That's it. Right. We warned you." Stan said, as he felt vulnerable under Dimitri's gaze. "Prepare to be boarded."

The sailors once again laughed, this time at the way Stan was acting for such a small person.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army." Rose answered, as the Dead Army came out from behind the mountain and went onto the boats, killing everyone.

Once everyone was dead, they brought the ships to the banks so that Rose, Dimitri and Stan could board. Once the three were on, Rose commanded for the Dead Army to take the other ships, so the three of them wouldn't have to look at their revolting faces. Once they were alone on the ship, and sailing smoothly back towards Gondor, Rose rounded on Dimitri and Stan, who were still glaring at one another.

"Okay. I have no idea what went on back there, but it was a disaster. I said a warning arrow Dimitri, not kill the man."

"Rose, Stan nudged me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

'Did not."

"Shut it. Right, can you both please get these bodies of the boat, just fling them over the side. The river beasts will get them for dinner."

Stan and Dimitri nodded and did as they were told, both still sending glares at one another.

That night, Rose was asleep in one of the main cabins when she had the same nightmare. It was of Dimitri dying in battle and leaving her forever alone. Opening her eyes, and slightly sweating, she sat up and looked around the dark settings, but she wasn't alone. She lit the candles next to her to see Dimitri stood there.

"Nightmare?" He asked, as she nodded.

Dimitri placed himself on the end of her bed and looked into her eyes. "You were really brave back there. They actually listened to you, the Dead people I mean, and the soldiers no."

Rose chuckled slightly and looked out of the window, but all she could see was blackness.

"I can't believe that Lissa is dead."

"Rose, you don't know that. She could be halfway back to Edoras now."

"Or half way to Gondor."

Dimitri's head rounded on Rose. "What?"

"That is why she came. To fight. She wanted to prove she could, and that she wasn't just some delicate flower that should sit around all day and wait for her husband to come home."

Dimitri looked at her sternly. "Rose she is a princess. She should have listened to Abe and stayed to begin with."

Rose glared at him. "I'm a princess as well. You don't see me pretending to be delicate."

"If your mother or father were still alive, you wouldn't be like this. You would still be in Rivendell, sailing to the Undying Lands."

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes. "Get out!"

Dimitri flinched. "Fine."

Rose didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Sméagol and Eddie had now made it to the opening of the tunnel. Eddie was currently staring at it, not liking the look of it. Just for a few seconds, he suspected Sméagol of doing what Mason said he was, but that quickly went.

"In there." Sméagol said, as he pointed to the opening.

"What is this place?" Eddie questioned, noticing a funny smell lurking in the air.

"Master must go inside the tunnel."

Eddie stepped back a little. "Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to."

Sméagol was taken aback for a few seconds. "It's the only way. Go in, or go back."

Eddie stared at it for a few more minutes, before he slowly began to walk in, with Sméagol right behind him.

"What's that smell?" Eddie asked, as he felt like he was going to be sick.  
"Orcses' filth." Sméagol lied. "Orcses come in here sometimes."

Eddie was now following Sméagol, but not long, Eddie had lost complete sight of Sméagol.

"Hurry!" Sméagol said, only his voice could be heard. "This way."

"Sméagol?" Eddie questioned, looking around in the dark.

Sméagol was still nowhere to be seen and Eddie began to feel a little bit panic-stricken.

"Over here." Came his voice again.

Eddie followed the direction of it, but was soon in the middle of something sticky. The walls were covered in it. Eddie then peered down at the ground and noticed bones of animals and what looked like human skeletons there. Eddie felt tears in his eyes as he looked around.  
"Mason." He breathed, regretting sending his best friend away.

Something growled to the side of him and he jumped a little, still staring around at all the sticky webs and dead things. He began to run forward.

Mason was half way back down the stairs. He had been going extra slow, because it was steep and slippery, and he was still crying at the thought of his best friend turning against him. Then all of a sudden, he lost his footing and began to slide down. He slid down about ten stairs when he hit a ledge and stopped. He opened his eyes and looked to the side of him and couldn't believe his eyes. The Lembas bread sat there, mostly intact. Picking some up he squished it out of anger and began the climb back up.

Eddie was still running through the tunnels panicking. He had now reached a place and had fallen. His hand then went to his pocket, and he found the light that Galadriel had given him. He could hear her voice in his head telling him about the star he had been given.

"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!" Eddie said, as the star lit up to its full brightest, allowing for him to see everything.

A moving noise distracted him, which came from the side. Turning the light towards it, he came face to face with a giant spider. Shouting in panic, he moved away and began to run fast, the spider chasing him, planning on making him her meal for that night. The spiders' name was Shelob. Shelob did not like the light that was what Eddie learned as he ran from her, every now and then pointing the light at her, blinding it.

Not looking where he was going, Eddie ended up tangled in a web and tried to get out. Eddie then heard Sméagol's voice, who was singing.

"_Naughty little fly. Why does he cry? Caught in a web. Soon you'll be… _eaten."

Eddie saw Sméagol at the other side and began to violently slash away at the web with his sting, knowing that the spider was right behind him. Once he got out of the web, he came to the end of tunnel and went outside, into the cool air. He could see another passageway between two rocks, and the tower of Cirith Ungol, which was located in Mordor. He then realized, he had left his sting wrapped in the web, as he could not get it out. Just then Sméagol pounced on him, and he ended up on the ground.

"Get away did it precious?" Sméagol as he hit Eddie's head into the rock.

Eddie then swung around and had Sméagol pinned to the ground. He began to hit Sméagol hardly. These punches were for Mason and for almost being killed by a giant spider.

"It wasn't us. It wasn't us." Sméagol said, as Eddie stopped. "Sméagol wouldn't hurt master. We promised. You must believe us. It was the precious. The precious made us do it."

Eddie rolled off Sméagol and allowed for him to catch his breath. Eddie then stood back up and peered through the crack and looked at the tower.

"I have to destroy it Sméagol." Eddie said, as he turned back to face him. "I have to destroy it for both our sakes."

Eddie turned away and began to walk, but Sméagol once again pounced, as he did not want the Ring to be destroyed. Eddie kind of expecting it, threw Sméagol off the edge, thinking that he had seen the last of him.

"I'm so sorry Mason." He sobbed, now realizing that Mason had been right all this time about Sméagol. "I'm so sorry."

Eddie then felt himself faint and when he re-opened his eyes, he was once again in the Forest of Lothlórien, and Galadriel was standing over him.

"This task was appointed to you, Eddie of the Shire. If you do not find a way, no one will." Galadriel said, as she bent down and offered her hand out to him.

Eddie took her hand and found himself being helped to his feet. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the dark mountain, by himself, but was on his feet.

Abe had called for all of his riders to have a rest. They had been riding for a while and were stopped by a lake. Lissa and Aaron sat away from everyone, trying their best not to be discovered. Adrian cantered up to Abe.  
"Scouts report that Minas Tirith is surrounded." He said, as Abe looked at him. "The lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance. Time is against us."

"Make ready!" Abe commanded, as he remounted his horse.

Lissa turned to face Aaron who was still resting.

"Take heart Aaron. It will soon be over." She said.  
"My lady, you are fair and brave, and have much to live for, and many who love you." Aaron said, as he looked at Lissa. "I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds… but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-earth. I just want to help my friends. Eddie. Mason. Jesse. More than anything, I wish I could see them again."

Aaron smiled sadly.

"Prepare to move out." Adrian's voice called, interrupting their conversation.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Abe said, as him and Adrian led the soldiers out,

Lissa and Aaron stared at one another and put their helmets on.

"To battle." Lissa whispered.

"To battle." Aaron repeated, as they mounted.

Night time had fallen at Minas Tirith, but the battle continued to range on. By now the orcs were setting large things on fire and setting them onto the city. Down by the gate, six cave trolls were swinging Grond (the wolves head), backwards and forwards at it collided with the gate, ready to smash it down. Orcs were lining up to get in once the gate had gone, but first in line were more trolls.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Anan ordered, as her and Shadowfax made their way down.

All the archers lined in a line and placed their arrows towards the gate, ready for the breakthrough. Jesse watched the battle from the top and turned when the sound of the hall door opened. Viktor and four of his men carrying Christian, where making their way slowly towards another gate, which would take them to the tombs of previous kings. Viktor was planning for him and Christian to join them.

"I am steward of the House of Anárion. Thus I have walked. And thus now I sleep."

Jesse followed them.

"Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." Viktor stopped and looked down at the battle. "Why do fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must."

Viktor opened the doors to the tomb chambers and they walked in slowly, with Jesse still following.

"No tomb for Viktor and Christian. No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old. Bring wood and oil."

Down at the gate, the soldiers could still hear the orcs chanting Grond, as the gate kept rattling.

"Steady!" Anna commanded, as she looked around at the frightened men.

The top part of the gate collapsed and the wolves head became visible.

Anna stared in shock at how fierce and ugly it looked up close, exactly what she expected from something made from Mordor.

"You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground."

With one more hit, the gate completely broke open. Five armed cave trolls came through the gate and began to swing at soldiers killing many in the process.

"Volley!" Anna commanded, as the soldiers listened. "Fire!"

To make matters worse, coming from behind the trolls, more orcs swept in, causing the soldiers of Gondor to focus on two enemies. It was madness.

Eddie made his way towards the passage, feeling a little bit more lively from his meeting with Galadriel, than he did before it. He paused for a few moments, not noticing Shelob come out of her hole behind him and disappear from view. Shelob continued to stalk him, then a rock moved. Eddie swung around and Shelob quickly went to the other side of him. Once Eddie clarified that nothing was there, he turned back around only to be stung by Shelob. Once Eddie fell to the ground, limp as a fish, Shelob began to wind him up in a web. The atmosphere suddenly got brighter. Shelob looked up and came face to face with Mason, who was holding the light and Eddie's sword.

"Let him go, you filth." Mason said, as he watched Shelob with cautious eyes.

Shelob screeched and began to make her way over to him.

"You will not touch him again. Come on and finish it."

Mason swung the sword at Shelob and missed. Shelob then tried to knock him to the ground with one of her eight legs, but missed him, resulting in Mason chopping it off. This just made her angrier and more aggressive. She then managed to knock him to the ground, trying to sting him with her stinger, but kept missing, because Mason rolled around too much. It was impossible for her to get him almost. As she reared up again, Mason stabbed her in the chest area. Finally wounding her too much, Shelob began to retreat backwards.  
'Back!" He ordered, and finally Shelob disappeared back into her hole.

Once Mason made sure that she was gone, he quickly made his way over to Eddie and began to tear away the web at his face.

"Eddie." He said, as he stared at his best friend who was incredibly pale. "Oh, no. Eddie. Wake up. Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up." Mason was now crying. "Not asleep. You're dead." Mason then hugged Eddie tightly to his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mason noticed that Eddie's sword was glowing blue. Then the sound of voices came from further up the passageway. Thinking that Eddie was dead, he snatched the ring, grabbed the sword and hid, leaving Eddie alone. Once the Orcs made it down they stood around Eddie.

"What's this?" Gorbag questioned, as he stared at Eddie. "Looks like old Shelob's being having a bit of fun."

Mason watched.

"Killed another has she?" Shagrat asked, as he looked around, scared that Shelob would come out.

"No." Gorbag answered. "This fellow ain't dead."

"Not dead." Mason whispered.

"She jabs him with her stinger, and he goes as limp as a boned fish." Gorbag explained. "Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the tower!" Gorbag ordered, as other two Uruk-hai picked Eddie up and the three of them made their way bag up the path they came from.

Once Mason was sure that they had completely gone, he came out of his hiding and looked around shocked. "Mason, you fool."

Back at Minas Tirith, Jesse watched Viktor and his men lay Christian's body down on a stone table. He didn't want to go in, but knew he had to, or else Viktor would kill his son. As Jesse entered, Viktor's men where placing wooden sticks around Christian, so that they could actually start a fire. Viktor was currently leaning over Christian and cradling his head.  
"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning."

"He's not dead." Jesse said, as he interrupted the men and Viktor. "He's not dead!"

Jesse now began to tear away the sticks from the stone table.

Viktor came forward and grabbed Jesse, pulling him swiftly towards the door.  
"No! No!" Jesse yelled. "He's not dead!"  
"Farewell Jesse Zeklos, son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best to you."

Viktor shut the doors. Jesse then ran down the levels of Minas Tirith determined to find Anna.

"Anna! Where is Anna?"

Dimitri and Rose had not spoken for two days. Rose was so angry at him, and Dimitri was angry at her for acting like a child. Well, they had spoken that morning, but that was when they were having a blazing row. Stan was fed up of it, and was standing beside Dimitri watching Rose slumped down at the front of the ship.

"You know Dimitri, I think you are being a bit harsh on her." Stan said.

"No, I'm not Stan. She simply needs to stop acting like a child when she isn't playing the role of the heroine. Nobody sees this side of her apart from me."

Stan looked taken a back. "She's eighteen Dimitri. She hasn't had much of a childhood. Dad was murdered, mum died at a young age. She had no one. She left and fought her first battle at fifteen. She wouldn't even have been fully grown. She deserves the right to be a child sometimes. Just because you are over 2000 years old, doesn't mean that you should always act like an adult."

Dimitri looked at Stan and then back to Rose who was watching the water now.  
"When she apologizes, I will forgive." Dimitri walked away to the back end of the ship.


	27. Shieldmaiden of Rohan

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Shieldmaiden of Rohan **

It was morning by the time Anna had commanded for everyone to retreat. The city was breached and Orcs continued to pile in through the main gate. The soldiers continued to run to the higher levels, but a cave troll, the only surviving one in the battle, was on their trail. Jesse had finally found Anna.

"Anna." He shouted, as she turned to look at him. "Viktor has lost his mind. He's burning Christian alive."

Anna reached down and grabbed him, placing Jesse in front of her. She then kicked Shadowfax into a gallop, and they made their way through the crowd ad to the higher levels. One the fourth level, they came face to face with the Witch-king of Angmar and upon his Fell-beast. Anna produced her staff.  
"Go back to the abyss." She said. "Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master."

The Witch-king did not move. "Do you not know death when you see it, old woman? This is my hour."

The With-king pulled out his sword and pointed it up at the sky. It then caught on fire and the sky where it was pointing began to swirl. Anna held the staff out, but by the force that Witch-king was producing it broke. Anna and Jesse both fell off Shadowfax, Jesse covering his ears from the screeching noises the wraith was making.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall."

Just as the Witch-king moved in for the kill, the sound of horn being blown surrounded the atmosphere. Rohan had come. The Witch-king gave another screech, and commanded for his Fell-beast to go away from Anna.

At the sound of the horn blowing, Gothmog turned around and his army also looked to the six thousand riders of Rohan, who had just arrived. Abe moved forward slightly and stared at the opposing side, completely shocked at how many orcs there were. Lissa now began to feel slightly shaky.

"Courage Aaron. Courage for our friends." She whispered, as Aaron nodded, also slightly scared by the orcs chanting.

Down with the Orcs, Gothmog wasn't fazed by the riders and continued to order the Orcs.  
"Form ranks, you maggots. Form ranks!" He ordered. "Pikes in front. Archers behind."

The Orcs listened to him and got into their positions.

Abe hissed slightly and turned his horse and cantered to Adrian.  
"Adrian, take your men down the left flank."

"Flank ready." Adrian confirmed, as he cantered towards his men.

"Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center." Abe ordered again. "Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkenss! Arise, arise, Riders of Ibrahim! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"

After Abe's last words, everyone in his army drew their weapons.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Lissa whispered to Aaron.

Abe was now galloping down the front of his men, and clanging his sword against their spears. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!"

"Death!" His soldiers shouted.  
"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!" The men replied.  
"Death!" Aaron shouted.  
"Death." Lissa chorused.

"Forth Eorlingas." Abe said, as he slowly began to trot towards the enemy.

In just a matter of seconds, everyone was following him, and they were all galloping. The ground shook as the horse's hooves belted against its hard surface. In front of them, the Orcs lifted their arrows and took aim.

"Fire!" Gothmog shouted, as the arrows killed some men. "Fire at will!"

Abe's men were too strong. Adrian was looking manic as they drew nearer, and suddenly they were there. They had connected with the orcs, and they had the advantage as they were on horses. In only a matter of minutes, at least a hundred orcs were dead. Lissa could still vaguely hear Adrian yelling 'death', as her sword collided with another orc. Once they were there, the adrenaline took over.

Viktor was now stood between Christian's legs, as he poured oil down himself, his men with their lighted torches ready.

"Set a fire in our flesh." He said, as he did not just realize that Christian had moved slightly.

Just as the men were about to place the fire on the sticks, the doors banged open to reveal Anna and Jesse upon Shadowfax.

"Stay this madness!" Anna shouted, as she sent a stern look at Viktor.

Viktor reached out and grabbed a torch from one of his men and stared at Anna, smiling evilly.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory…" Viktor said, as he dropped the fire lighted torch.

Anna grabbed a wooden pole from the side, and kicked Shadowfax into a canter, she then knocked Viktor to the ground, whilst Jesse jumped from Shadowfax, past the flames and began to role Christian towards the ground. Once Christian was on the ground, Jesse began to pat the flames out, but was quickly grabbed by Viktor.

"No! You will not take my son from me!" Viktor shouted, as he tried to shove Jesse into the fire.

Anna rounded on him and Shadowfax reared, causing Viktor to fall in the fire. Once he was in there, his eyes laid on Christian and met his. He was alive.

"Christian." He said, and then suddenly he began to scream in pain.

The fire had engulfed his body. Standing to his feet, he ran from the room, and not being able to see, he ran right over the edge of Minas Tirith.

"So passes Viktor, son of Ecthelion."

The battle continued to go on at the Pelennor Fields. The army of Rohan were winning, though many lives had already been lost, including horse ones. Lissa and Aaron were still fighting strongly. The Orcs knew that they were losing and began to run for the river, hoping that men on the Black Ships had arrived.  
"Drive them to the river!" Adrian ordered, as the soldiers began to head that way.

Abe though commanded them to go the other way. "Make safe for the city!"

Lissa and Aaron turned to head towards the city, but a loud roar caught their attention. Turning back around, they saw at least twenty oliphaunts heading their direction, full of men as well. Adrian groaned. The whole of the Rohan army where frozen as they watched the Oliphaunts draw closer.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Abe called, as everyone did so, who were left. "Sound the charge! Take them head-on!" Gamling blew the horn. "Charge!"

The Rohan army charged towards the Oliphaunts, but as soon as they came into contact with them, the Oliphaunts swayed their heads, killing many of the men. Lissa and Aaron were almost knocked to the ground in the process. The Rohan army began to shoot arrows at the men. Adrian who had seen these things before, took a hold of a spear and aimed it directly at the driver of one of them, killing him, causing the Oliphaunt to charge into another one, killing them both. Lissa and Aaron were now heading towards another one.  
"Take the reins." She ordered, as she gave Aaron them. "Pull him left."

Aaron pulled right accidentally. "Left!"

They were soon in the middle of an Oliphaunt, and Lissa sliced the two front legs and the two back, bring it down, as it would be too painful to walk.

"Aim for the heads!" Adrian called to the men, who were only hitting the bodies.

One Oliphaunt reared and Abe stood back as he threw another spear.  
"Bring it down! Bring it down!" He shouted.

As that Oliphaunt landed on the ground, Lissa and Aaron were knocked off their horse. They both quickly got back to their feet, though Lissa lost sight of Aaron. Lissa now dueled orcs on the ground, right in front of Abe, who seemed to recognize her. Gothmog then headed her way and tried to bring her down. She gave his leg a good slice and quickly moved away from him. Inside Minas Tirith, Anna and her people had retreated to the fifth level, and were once again hiding behind a door, awaiting for the cave troll to break through and send forth more orcs. Jesse sat beside her.

"I didn't think it would end this way." He said, as he gave her a frightened look.

Anna looked at him. "End? No the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it."

"What Anna?" Jesse asked, as he looked at her, slightly feeling better. "See what?"

"White shores, and beyond. A far green country, under a swift sunrise."

Jesse smiled. "Well, that isn't so bad."

Anna shook her head. "No. No, it isn't."

Down on the battlefield, the Oliphaunts continued to throw riders and squish them, as they made their way closer to the city.

"Rally to me! To me!" Abe ordered, as he was ready to summon another charge.

A loud screeching noise came, and he turned to face the Witch-king of Angmar head his way. He stared at it and felt panic-stricken. The dragon then took a hold of his horse in its mouth and swung it around three times before flinging him. Abe was then squashed under his dead horse. Lissa watched in horror as her uncle landed. She almost screamed, but had tears formed in her eyes.

"Feast on his flesh." The Witch-king hissed, as he stared down at Abe.

Lissa suddenly jumped in front of Abe. "I will kill you if you touch him."

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey."

The dragon then reached out his head and snapped at Lissa, who quickly dodged it. She then brought her sword down three times on the Fell-beasts neck before it came clean off. She watched as the dragon collapsed, and as the Witch-king raised from the ground. He was holding a sword, and a large metal spiky thing, which was designed for hitting people. It was hissing. The Witch-king then screeched and lunged the metal at her, which she quickly missed. He repeated this action a few more times before he finally hit her shield, causing her to fall against the horse.

Rose, Dimitri and Stan were currently sailing right towards the Osgiliath entrance to where the orcs were waiting. Rose stood in the middle of them, and the tension was clearly in the air.

"Stan, just no taunting." She warned. "These orcs are different yet again."

Stan muffled something, as she turned to Dimitri. "Good luck."

He looked at her, his eyes softened. "You too Rose."

She reached out and touched his hand gently as they drew nearer to the docks. Dimitri squeezed her hand in return as the ship stopped.

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!" The Orc commander shouted.

Rose almost laughed as she jumped over the edge and faced them. The look on the orcs faces was priceless. As she held her sword up in front of her face, Dimitri and Stan followed. After they taken three steps, the dead army followed. Rose finished off the Orc leader and continued to battle.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win?" Stan shouted to Dimitri.

Lissa was still leaning against her uncle's horse. She knew that her whole right arm was shattered and broken. The Witch-king reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.  
"You fool. No man can kill me." He hissed, as she choked slightly. "Die now."

Just as she thought she was going to choke, the Witch-king let out a horrible screech. Lissa fell to the ground and stood, removing her helmet, she smiled at Aaron. She then drew her sword, as the Witch-king knelt in front of her.

"I am no man!" She shouted, as she drew the sword right into the Witch-king's face.

After ten seconds, he began to shrivel and fell to the ground- to never come back again. Lissa smiled slightly, and winked at Aaron, who went off and continued to fight.


	28. Author's Note- Please Read

Authors Note:

I am so sorry for having to write an author's note, but this is just a warning on what is going to happen. I will be finishing the last chapters of this story, and then I will leave them up. But what I am going to do, is post the exact same story again, but make it better. Fix mistakes and add other chapters and characters in. I may yet even change a few characters around.

The reason for this is I have re-read over and it seen so many mistakes and problems that they are seriously bugging me. I promise you though once this is finished, I will post another copy and make the next one so much better. In fact I am already planning everything out and changing things around currently. The next chapter of this will probably will be up tomorrow or the day after, I am still writing it. Plus my younger sister currently has the DVD and is watching it.

Once again sorry for this being an authors note.

Love xFearlesssmilex


	29. The Last Debate

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Last Debate **

**Just a prior warning, there is only five more chapters left and one will not be a chapter, it will be an explanation on what happens after everything. **

"Fifteen, sixteen." Dimitri said, as he continues to fire arrows into the Orcs.

"Seventeen." Stan challenges.

Rose who doesn't take part in their competition, continues to slice the orcs, occasionally letting out a groan as her hands begin to hurt. She has now developed a small trait off kicking the orcs to the ground and then finishing them off. Lissa is on the ground and has lost sight of Aaron.

"Aaron." She painfully says, as she turns suddenly to see Gothmog advancing on her from behind.

She begins to move as quickly as she possibly can to get to Abe's sword which lays on his horse, but Gothmog is gaining distance on her. She reaches out her hand as far as she can, but the small contact with the sword causes it to roll the opposite way. She turns just as Gothmog raises his weapon to strike, but Rose and Stan are already there. Rose slices off Gothmog's arm, whilst Gimli hits him in the stomach with his axe, and then Rose delivers the final blow via decapitation.

A loud roar is heard, as Rose spins on her heels to see an Oliphaunt heading towards Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" She calls, alerting him of his new foe.

Dimitri spins around and faces the oliphaunt, a look of determination crosses his face as he begins to sprint towards the large animal, as it makes it way towards him. Rose stands back slightly and watches, impressed. She then continues to duel the Orcs around her. He jumps onto one of the large trunks and makes his way higher. Once he is high enough, he nimbly jumps onto its legs and then to the other, using the arrows as a ladder. Once he is on the back of the animal, he draws his bow and arrows and fires at the men who are on the saddle.

"Thirty-three, thirty-four."

He then jumps onto the rope, and swings to the front, where the saddle connection ropes are, drawing out his blade, he cuts them. As the saddle falls to the left, he pulls himself up with the force. Once on the back he steps forward and fires three arrows into the Oliphaunts head, causing it to fall to the ground. As the beast falls, he slides down its trunk and stops in front of Stan, who looks envious.

"That still only counts as one!" He immediately joins back with Rose who is fighting, having have missed Dimitri's miraculous kill.

After killing her last orc by snapping its neck, she stops and takes a breather, watching as the dead army take down the rest of their foes. She turns to look at Dimitri and smiles slightly.

"Well, that was fun."

Dimitri chuckles as he pulls her against him tightly, never wanting to let go again.

Lissa slowly makes her way around Abe's horse and looks at her Uncle who is struggling to breathe. Abe struggles, but lifts one of his gloved hands and touches Lissa's face.

"I know your face." He says, causing Lissa to chuckle slightly. "Vasilisa. My eyes darken."

Lissa stops smiling. "No. I am going to save you."

"You already did. Vasilisa, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed. Vasilisa."

His face softens and his breathing stops. Lissa feels tears running freely down her bloodied cheeks. She rests her good hand on Abe's face and begins to cry, as she nestles closer to him.

Anna and Jesse walk through the massacre towards Rose, Dimitri and Stan, who have stopped in front of the Dead Army. Anna halts Jesse, as they watch the interaction in front.

"Release us." The King says, as he looks down upon Rose.

"Bad idea." Stan replies, trying to convince Rose otherwise. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." The King replies, trying his best to ignore Stan.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The Dead Army breathes lightly and the wind causes them to disappear, finally being able to rest. Anna bows at Rose.

Later Adrian makes his way through the bodies, looking for Abe, but suddenly lets out a horrible scream. Jesse also comes across Aaron's cloak. He comes across both Lissa and Abe laying there, not moving. He bends down and scoops Lissa in his arms.

"Noooooooo!" Tears are streaming down his face.

Rose looks over at the scene and feels tears begin to form in her eyes. Lissa had gone to battle and was dead. Anna watched the scene sadly.

That night, Adrian is sat on a windowsill when Rose walks in, making her way over to Lissa's body. She kneels and runs her hand over Lissa's blackened arm from where she pierced the Witch-king of Angmar. She takes a cloth and dabs Lissa's forehead and leaves it there, performing Elven magic. Lissa then takes a large breath and looks up at Rose, whose hand is rested on Lissa's cheek. They both smile slightly, whilst Adrian once again starts to cry from happiness this time. The next day, Lissa is stood by a windowsill, looking better and dressed in one of her gowns, though her arm is still wrapped in a bandage. She turns around to see Christian staring at her, and she looks back, both exchanging a small smile between one another.

Jesse continues to make his way through the bodies on the Pelennor Field, still looking for Aaron. It is now nightfall and he hasn't seen any sign of Aaron at all.

"Aaron! Aaron!" He calls out, becoming even more distressed.

He turns suddenly and notices that something is levitating an orc of the ground. He rushes over and moves the orc away to see Aaron laying there, breathing.

"Aaron." Brings Aaron into his arms. "Aaron, it's me." Jesse is now crying.

Aaron's eyes open and meet Jesse's.

"It's Jesse."

Aaron smiles. "I knew you'd find me."

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave me?" Aaron asked, as Jesse smiled.

"No Aaron. I'm going to look after you." Wraps a cloak around Aaron.

Inside Mordor, in the Tower of Cirith Ungol, Eddie lays on a stone table bound, facing away from the orcs who have stripped him and are looking through his belongings. He opens his eyes and doesn't know where he is. He hears one of the orcs snarl.

"Hands off." Shagrat said, as Gorbag had a hold of Frodo's Mithril suit. "That shiny shirt, that's mine."

"It's going to the Great Eye, along with everything else."

Eddie suddenly feels his neck and panics because the Ring isn't there.

"I don't take orders from stinking Morgul-rats!" Shagrat said, as he pushes Gorbag into the wall.

Gorbag draws his sword. "You touch it and I'll stick this blade in your gut."

Shagrat quickly moves the sword away and tackles Gorbag, pushing him down the stairs so he ends up in a room with other Uruk-hai. Gorbag stands up and looks up to see Shagrat standing at the top.

"The scum tried to knife me. Kill him!"

All the orcs draw their blades and soon enough everyone is fighting the other. Mason arrives at the end of the passage and can hear the fighting. He slowly makes his way in, heading for the entrance to the tower. He begins to ascend the stairs when he hears orcs coming down the stairs. He raises his hands and begins to grunt, making it look like he is the spider. He then steps out of his hiding place and makes his way towards the Orcs. He kills one.

"That's for Eddie!" Kills another. "And for the Shire!" Kills the last. "And that's for my old Gaffer."

Continues to make his way up the stairs, not seeing the orc leaving with Eddie's belongings. He finally makes it to the top and sees Eddie laying on the table struggling. An orc heads over to him.

"Stop your squealing. I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig." The orc draws his sword, but lets out a groan of pain, and then falls to the ground revealing Mason.

"Not if I stick you first." Mason says, as the Orc dies.

"Mason!" Eddie screams happy to see him.

Mason kneels beside Eddie.

"Oh Mason, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything."

"Let's get you out of here." Mason says, as he begins to undo Eddie's bonds.

"It's too late. It's over. They've taken it. Mason, they've taken the Ring."

"Begging your pardon, but they haven't." Mason stands and takes the Ring out from his pocket.

Eddie stares at it.

"I thought I'd lost you. So I took it. Only for safekeeping."

"Give it to me." Holds out his hand.

Mason looks down at the Ring and too Eddie and draws it back.

"Give me the Ring Mason."

Mason suddenly snaps out of his trance and hands it to Eddie, who places it back around its neck, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You must understand." Eddie says, as he looks at Mason. "The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you Mason."

"Come on Eddie." Picks up Eddie's sword. "We best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin."

Mason and Eddie leave the tower wearing Orcs clothes and look over Mordor.

"We did it Eddie. We made it to Mordor."

Eddie is looking at the Orcs. "There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen." Eddie then turns to look at the Eye. "It's him, the Eye."

Mason looks at Eddie. "We have to go in there Eddie. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's just make it down the hill for starters."

They begin to walk.

In the throne room at Minas Tirith; Anna, Rose, Dimitri, Stan, Jesse, Aaron, Lissa, Christian and Adrian are stood around talking.

"Eddie has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Rose interrupted, staring at the wall.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Stan is smoking his pipe whilst sitting in the throne. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Anna turns to face him looking strict. "Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Eddie and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death."

Rose turns to face Anna. "No. There is still hope for Eddie. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that?"

"How?" Stan questions.

Rose turns to face him. "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Stan coughs out of shock.

Adrian walks forward and stops in front of Rose. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves." Rose replies, looking at him. "But we can give Eddie his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." Rose turns to Anna. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Dimitri smiles. "A diversion."

"Cetanity of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

Anna looks at Rose. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." Rose says, as she smiles. "Do you have the palantir?"

Anna nods and retrieves it. Stan gets up from the throne as Anna places the palantir down on it. Rose walks forward slowly and picks it up and draws it in front of her face. She looks into Sauron's eye as everyone watches.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more." She draws her sword up for him to see. "Behold the Sword of Elendil."

The Palantir suddenly reveals an image of Dimitri dead. She steps back, as the Ring on her right hand explodes that Dimitri gave her, somehow her finger is okay. She drops the Palantir.


End file.
